The Rise of Ultimus Prime
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: What if when Jack was on Cybertron to recover Optimus Prime's memories, he met Primus? Watch as Jack and his powers change the history of the Transformers as you know it! Jack x Airachnid and Arcee, Miko x Bulkhead, June x Optimus Prime. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey out there Spikes fans!**

 **What you'll see in this story is pure awesomeness in my eyes, I've watched Transformers Prime so many times and 1 thought always came to me. " What would've happened if Jack, Miko, Raf and June were turned into Transformers?" Well watch as I do that. Also Transformers from the past series' will appear in here, along with others. By the way I don't get Cybertronian lingo.**

We see Jack Darby and the Autobot Arcee on the planet Cybertron. They are there to find the Key to Vector Sigma. With it, they will be able to restore Optimus Prime's memories.

Arcee said, "Jack, in case we don't make it back alive, I want you to know that you've been the best partner I've ever had."

Don't talk like that, we're both going home. Said Jack.

Arcee said with a smile, "I know. But I just said is true. Thanks for being there for me ever since the day we first met."

Jack smiles and nods. They see a statue of a transformer.

Arcee said, "We also need to be careful here. There could be sentries left to guard Cybertron when it died."

Hmm to the right. Said Jack as the glowing intensified when he pointed to the right.

Arcee and Jack went to the right.

Eventually they find themselves in front of a giant statue of Megatron.

Arcee said with a scowl, "I'm very tempted to destroy this statue of Megatron right now!"

Oh believe me if I could I would. Why did megatron turn out this way? Can't he see what he's doing, what his actions have done to his home? Said Jack as he didn't notice the key beginning to glow even more.

Arcee said while clenching her fist, "I promise you, Jack. Megatron will pay dearly for everything he's done. Along with Airachnid, Starscream, Soundwave, Knock Out, and Breakdown!"

I wish, no I pray to any that can hear me, to one day grant me power, no my friends and my family, so we can stop this war so we can restore this world. Said Jack, he breaths and shakes his head.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake as a giant door came from in front of them and it opened.

Victor Sigma is here? He said not thinking it would be here at Kaon.

Arcee said, "Let's check it out."

Suddenly rocks fell as they see an insect like Cybertronian fall at them.

Arcee gets Jack in her arms and jumps out of the way.

The unknown cybertronian sits and looks at them and sees Arcees autobot logo and tackles her.

Ratchet come in! We're being attacked but some kinda giant bug." Said Jack as he talked through the comms to Earth.

Ratchet gasped and said, "It must be an Insecticon! It must have been left to guard Cybertron when it died!"

A what? Said June from their base as she stood beside agent fowler, Raf and Miko.

Bulkhead replied, "Basically, it's a bug like Cybertronian. Most of them are aligned with the Decepticons."

The insecticon sees Jack and what he's holding as he then charges.

Just as he stands in front of Jack, Arcee whirls underneath it and blasts it. Getting its attention.

Arcee snarled, "You stay the fuck away from my partner, you son of a bitch!"

Arcee I have to go on ahead, the key will guide me, stop that thing from coming after me! Said Jack as he runs into the giant door.

Arcee smirked and said, "With pleasure!" before she punched the Insecticon.

Jack runs on into the door.

I can't fail, Optimus, Arcee all of my friends and family are counting on me, I will bring Optimus back." Was the thoughts that raced through his head. Unknown to him, when he made that prayer for power for his friends Raf and Miko and his mom, it was answered by a faint glow underneath him.

Ratchet said over the comms, "Arcee, what's going on out there?"

Taking on the insecticon, the door closed. Meaning I have to keep him from getting in. She said.

Ratchet said, "Make sure to take the Insecticon offline. We can't let it reach Jack!"

Already ahead of you! She said as she spun and double kicked it.

Arcee pointed her blasters at the Insecticon and asked, "Any last words, you motherfucker?"

It just roars and flings her into a wall.

Arcee said, "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Just as she gets up its standing over her ready to strike until a energy blast sends it flying into a wall.

Arcee asked, "Where did that energy blast come from?"

She turns around and sees 4 bots.

One is Bulkheads size and red with what looks like a cannon coming out of his chest.

Another that's white and silver and bumblebees size with a red visor.

One is yellow with a silver body and bumblebees size.

The last one is ratchets size and is blue with yellow circles over his optics and has rocket launchers over his hands.

Arcee told Ratchet gratefully, "Thanks for sending backup, Ratchet."

Um, Arcee I didn't send anyback up, but I am detecting 4 autobot signatures near your location, autobots identify yourselves please, this is Ratchet. He said as he contacted the four mystery bots.

Arcee said, "Thanks for saving me from that Insecticon. Have any of you seen a human boy around here?"

Gladly and it's why we're hear, names Warpath. This is Red Alert, Hotshot and Scattershot." He said. Warpath has his look from War for Cybertron, the other 3 have their upgraded looks from Transformers Cybertron.

Arcee said, "Nice to meet you all. We need to find my friend Jack. We got seperated when that Insecticon appeared."

It's okay, the human is inside Vector Sigma. Primus sent us to protect him and to make sure he received his gift." Said Red Alert.

Arcee said, "Good to hear. And if you want to know where Optimus is, it's a very long story."

Wait Primus, sent you? She said,

Hot Shot replied with a smirk, "You bet he did!"

He sent us to make sure the little man gets his gift. But seeing as he's already in there he may just get to meet the big bot. Said Scattershot

Arcee said, "I'm glad to know that Jack's okay. I'm guessing that you four heard the news about what happened to Optimus."

Yes, it's our mission, protect the boy and make sure Optimus returns." Said Red Alert.

The insecticon begins to get up.

Arcee said with a groan, "Oh, for the love of God!" She then grabbed the Insecticon and snapped its' neck.

The other bots look as the door was ripped open.

One got in. Said Scattershot

Arcee said in a panic, "Oh crap! We need to hurry!"

Don't worry we got a friend in there. His names Leobreaker, and he'll tear that bug to pieces. But we've got to make sure no more gets in. Said Warpath.

Arcee nods and said, "Right!"

Meanwhile inside Jack is walking until he finds a wall that opens.

Guys I'm in. He said over the comms

Ratchet said, "Excellent work, Jack. And don't worry about Arcee. Some new Autobots saved her from the Insecticon."

Great! And are you picking up any other autobot signals, because I feel like I'm being watched. Said Jack as he goes into the room.

Ratchet said, "Well, I'm picking up one near you."

That would be me, said a gruff voice as a bot falls from the ceiling and lands a few feet away from Jack.

When he lands Jack looks and sees what looks like a cybertronian lion.

Jack said nervously, "Hey there. Nice to meet you. My name's Jack!"

Names Leobreaker. I maybe big kid but don't be scared I'm a friend. You had a nasty insecticon following you so I took care of him, but be care there's scraplets around here. He said.

Jack said, "You better be careful as well. They can't eat me since I'm made of metal. But they can definitely eat you."

Don't forget kid, you're wearing a metal suit, that goes say bye bye oxygen. Said Leobreaker

Jack said, "Right. Forgot about that. Ok. We need to be quiet. No sudden movements."

Don't worry kid, but we've got to hurry, the longer we wait it gives those things a chance to attack. Said Leobreaker as he transformed.

Jack said, "Right." The two of them continued on the path.

Eventually they see a metal path with a glowing platform. Jack places the key in it and it begins to expand.

Then the platform began to come in. Then it began to raise.

Leobreaker catches Jack as it raises.

Jack said, "Thanks."

Don't mention it. Said Leo.

Then a Orb of blue energy with white rings rises from the opening.

The blue waves go into the key.

Download is beginning. I think. Said Jack over the coma.

Ratchet said, "Be patient. It will take a while."

Soon big bot soon. Said Leo.

Unknown to them scraplets were eating metal overtop of the entrance. Then they notice the machine. Then they make their high pitched razor sound as they leap and go to the machine. Jack smacks some with his pipe while Leobreaker gets some with his claws.

But they got onto the machine as the whiring begins to slow down.

Jack said in horror, "No! Not now!"

Then they heard a sound and a red light coming toward them.

Jack asked, "What's that?"

Then they see the insecticon in its bug form fly in before transforming and landing.

Jack said in fear, "Oh crap!"

The insecticon looks at them before stepping back in fear seeing the scraplets.

Leobreaker said, "Looks like the scraplets found a new main course!"

Jack grins before grabbing one.

Dinners served! He said as he throws it at the bug con and the others join in as it's arms eventually fall off before it falls off the ledge.

Leobreaker said, "It couldn't have happened to a nice guy."

Jack laughs.

Then they turn and see the matrix glowing as the ball goes back down the hole it came from. Then it closes and the platform goes back down and it shrinks back down.

Jack picks it up.

Jack said, "This must be how I'm going to restore Optimus' memories."

Arcee races in with the other bots in vehicle form before they transformed back.

I've got the matrix. He said.

Arcee said, "Good work, Jack! Now the 7 of us have to get it to Optimus. For all we know, Megatron and Knock Out could be feeding him lies right now!"

I have a feeling even now, Optimus is still Optimus. Said Jack as Arcee transformed and he gets on.

Arcee asked the others, "You guys coming?"

Are you kidding? I haven't seen action in megacycles. Said Leobreaker the others agree and transform as they race to the spacebridge

Warpath said, "Let's kick some ass!"

They approach the spacebridge unaware of the danger that's on the other side.

Ratchet come in, we have the matrix. Said Arcee as she hears nothing.

Ratchet? Ratchet? She still hears nothing.

The group stands in front of the portal.

Jack said, "Something must have happened."

Hotshot walks up to Arcee.

You check it out, Jack has someone he has to meet. He said.

Arcee said, "Ok. Be careful, Jack."

Jack nods. The group leads him to a wall which opens up.

Jack said, "I wonder if Megatron already found out that I'm on Cybertron. He probably sent Knock Out and Breakdown after me."

And you'd be correct human! Said the red bot as he transforms.

Breakdown transforms as well as his hands turned into hammers.

Get the kid to Primus, me and Leobreaker will teach these cons a lesson. Said Warpath.

Breakdown said in disbelief, "Warpath? How are you still alive? You're supposed to be dead!"

Primus brought me back, still as good as I remember breakdown? Said Warpath as he gets himself ready

Knock Out said to Jack, "Should've gone with your partner, kid. You might've lasted longer. But either way, you've reached the end of your quest!"

Breakdown said, "I'll make this very simple. Give us the Key to Vector Sigma or we're gonna kill every last one of you!"

Ha, back in my day, people that talked like that had power to back it up. You? Don't make me laugh. Said Leobreaker.

He and Warpath charge.

Breakdown grabbed Warpath by the throat and said, "This time, you're gonna stay dead!"

Warpath wrestled out of his grip.

That's what you think! Then he punches Breakdown right into another wall.

Meanwhile Hotshot Red Alert and Scattershot are inside leading Jack to another wall that opens up.

Jack said, "Crap! Megatron already knows about what I'm trying to do! Alright, Jack. Stay calm. As long as Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, or Airachnid don't show up, you should be fine."

Don't worry Jack we're almost there. Said Hotshot.

They heard a roar from Leobreaker, followed by a slashing sound. They then heard Knock Out scream, "MY PAINT JOB!"

Jack laughed and said, "Serves Knock Out right!"

In here. Said Red Alert as they entered a gigantic room with a glowing Orb.

Jack looked around and asked, "Is that it?"

Greetings Jackson, I am Primus, lord of the cybertronians. Said a dead yet gentle voice.

Jack bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you, Primus. I need your help. Optimus Prime lost his memories and Megatron is probably feeding him lies right now. And Knock Out and Breakdown are outside trying to get the Key to Vector Sigma from me."

Yes I know, human. Optimus presented you the key, that's a gigantic responsibility. Yet you've not given up your whole journey, your friends, your mother, you haven't given up. Such actions should be rewarded. Said Primus.

Jack said, "Thank you, sir. I just wished there was anything I could do to help my friends. I mean, I'm just one human."

Then maybe I can help. I've looked through your mind, you've always put the needs of others above your own. A quality of a prime. I shall make you the ultimate prime and turn you, your friends and your mother into cybertronians like you asked me earlier. You shall be the 14th prime, the strongest prime. Said Primus.

Jack said, "Thank you, sir. But is there a chance for Cybertron itself to be restored as well?"

Not just yet, I'm afraid. But don't worry about me. You will have me and the primes to guide you, along with your ability to summon cybertronians from the past or other worlds, whether they be autobots or decepticons. Said Primus as light from around him begins to fly around Jack

Back outside, Breakdown just used his hammer to knock Warpath back.

Breakdown complained, "It's getting really hard for me to fight you with that cannon in the way!"

Ah quit you're crying, decepticreep. Said Warpath.

Knock Out just pinned Leobreaker to the ground.

Knock Out snarled, "Let's see how you like it when someone scratches your paint job!" The Decepticon scratched Leobreaker on the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain

Suddenly the two cons are blasted off the two autobots.

Knock Out and Breakdown got up.

Knock Out said, "Looks like the other three just came out."

They turn and see the other three standing with a fourth bot who clenched his right hand.

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal we see Arcee taking on Megatron until Knockout and Breakdown are thrown through the portal covered in dents and other injuries.

Megatron snarled, "You two had one job, Knock Out! One job!"

Breakdown said, "We ran into some trouble, boss. 5 Autobots are back from the dead! And that human got an upgrade!"

What're you - was all megatron got out as a red hand punches him in the face.

Then we see what looks like Optimus prime from Transformers Cybertron with his colors reveresed with the red being blue and the blue being red. The other autobots wake up and Optimus/Orion looks up to the mystery bot

Knock Out said, "Orion, whatever this new guy says, don't believe him!"

His name is Optimus Prime! Said the new bot as he walks over and kneels in front of Orion pax and presents him with the loaded Matrix of leadership.

Breakdown acted fast, grabbed Bulkhead, and said, "Hold it! Drop the Matrix or Bulkhead gets his head ripped off!"

Bulkhead said, "Don't do it! Breakdown's gonna kill me even if you do drop the Matrix!"

Breakdown said, "That might be true. And you can test that theory if you want. It's only Bulkhead's life you're gambling right now."

The new bot points his blaster and hits Breakdown in the head freeing Bulkhead who knocks Breakdown out.

Are you certain I am worthy? Said Orion Pax as he looked at the new bot with the Matrix

Orion said to the new bot, "You look familiar to me. But I feel like your appearence was different. Do I know you?"

Yes, but it'll all be clear in a few minutes. Said the new bot. He points the Matrix at Orion and a light shoots out and hit his chest and the Matrix opens and the light hits it.

Megatron gets up and sees the new bot loading the Matrix into Orion.

Megatron said in horror, "NO!"

The 5 bots charge along with Ratchet trying to slow him down.

Megatron grabbed Hot Shot and snarled, "For helping to restore Optimus Prime's memories, you have my permission to die!"

He then throws them aside and sees the Matrix leave the bots hand and begin to spin in front of Optimus before he grabs.

Megatron brings down his blade but Optimus catches it.

Megatron, begone! Said Optimus as his mask appears on his face and he punches Megatron back into a rock.

Knock Out laughed and said, "So you got your memories back! Big deal!" He shocks Optimus with his prod.

Back off! Said the new bot as he punches Knock out in the face. Sending him into a wall.

Optimus recognized the voice and asked, "Jack? Is that you?"

Jack, the new bot, nods.

Primus granted me power and turned me into a prime. He promised he'd do the same to Miko Raf and mom. Said Jack.

Bulkhead said to Warpath happily, "Warpath! Haven't seen you for a long time! How've you been?"

Been better Bulky. Said Warpath.

Ratchet, how did we get here? Optimus asked not knowing of his time as Orion Pax.

It's a long story, old friend. Said the medic.

Hot Shot said, "We'll tell you when we get back to your base. I just hope you guys have some room."

Just as they said that a portal opens.

It's ours! Said Arcee as the bots start going in.

Jack said, "Welcome back, Optimus."

It's good to be back. Said Optimus looking at the decepticon logo on him.

Optimus leaps in after Jack.

Warpath said when he entered the base, "Whoa! You really picked a nice HQ, Bulky!"

Who're you? How do you know Bulkhead? Are you a wreaker? Asked Miko

Warpath said, "Of course I'm a Wrecker. I'm actually one of Bulkhead's old friends. Name's Warpath. And you are?"

This is Miko, my partner. Said Bulkhead.

Optimus walks through the portal.

Fowler said with a smile, "It's good to have you back, Prime. It hasn't been the same without you."

Where's Jack? Said June as she pushes through the group.

Right here, mom, I just went through some changes. Said Jack as he walks through the groundbridge portal.

Raf said shocked, "Jack? What happened to you?"

Primus granted me power and made me a prime. He promised he'd do the same to you guys but I don't know when he would. Said Jack. Suddenly he feels knocking coming from his chest plate.

June asked, "Jack? What was that?"

Ratchet asked Warpath, "Can you please try and not destroy any of my equipment? Because Bulkhead likes to do that a lot."

Jack shrugs and opens his chest plate and little cybertronians fall out.

Fowler said, "I did not see that coming!"

The little bots look around. There was 10 of them. One looked like a shark with arms and legs, another looked like a yellowjacket, another a little bot with red crosses on her, one looked like eagle, two looked like little bugs that turned into balls, another looked like a little velociraptor, another looked like snake, another one looked like a gorilla, long arms with razor claws short legs big body, the last one had little legs with a big body. ( the last two look up Fraxures minicons and give them red and black paint and change them up a bit. .)

Miko cooed, "Aw! They're so cute!"

Ratchet said, "Please keep them away from my equipment."

Now what do I name you little guys are do you already have names? Said Jack.

June said, "That's a good question."

The shark bot rips out a pipe and begins chomping on it.

Bulkhead said to the shark bot, "Hey, buddy. I think Ratchet needs that." He reaches out to the shark bot.

The shark bot growls and chomps Bulks hand.

Bulkhead shouted in a panic, "AARGH! GET HIM OFF!"

He runs around trying to shake the minicon off. He eventually trips on a cable

Ratchet said, "You better not destroy one of my equpiment!"

Jack holds out the pipe the minicon had.

Here Chomper is this what you want? Said Jack as he holds it to him.

Chomper nods in approval of the name.

Ratchet said with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness. For a minute, I actually thought it was going to destroy one of my equipment."

Hmm okay one of you has names but what about you all? Okay I'll call you nurse considering you kinda looking like one. He said pointing to the minicon that had the red crosses on her.

Nurse nods in approval.

Hmm, you I'll call Aero. He said as he holds up the eagle bot.

Aero nodded.

Hmm I'll call you stinger. He said as the yellowjacket bot flies around bumblebee

Bumblebee beeps.

Raf said, "Bee says that he's starting to like Stinger."

I know Raf. Said Jack.

Hmm I'll call you Spin and you Roller. He said pointing to the two rolling minicons who turned into balls.

The two smiled in approval.

Now the 4 of you. Hmm what names do you suggest guys? Jack asked the others. Ratchet and Optimus walk away so Ratchet can get rid of the decepticon logo on Optimus.

Arcee said, "I've... got nothing."

One of the minicons walks up to Miko who's listening to her music and likes it.

Miko asked with a smile, "You like the music, little guy?"

Yeah, he said. He then activates some speakers and begins playing music.

Miko said, "Glad you like it. What should I call you?"

Reverb. She said.

The newly named Reverb likes it.

The mini with the long arms walks up to Raf and looks at his computer

Raf asked, "Want to see my computer?"

He nods. His fingers extend and connect to the computer.

Hmm Hacker. Said Raf.

The Mini Con nodded at the name.

Okay then there's you two. Said Jack pointing to the velociraptor bot and the other one.

The two shrugged.

Hmm I'll call you slither since you're a snake. But what about you what can you do? Jack asked the raptor bot.

Bulkhead said, "I hope it doesn't chomp me!"

The raptor bot begins running around kinda quick.

Hmm Swiftstrike. Said Jack

Fowler said, "I hope we can take care of these little guys."

That's my problem and what the? Said Jack as he notices a little silver head appear on on Bumblebees back.

Raf asked, "What is it, Jack?"

Bumblebee don't freak out but there's somebody's head on your back. Said Jack, the others see it.

Bumblebee's eyes widened.

By the ancients, Micronus. Said Optimus as he knows this bot.

Micronus said, "Hello, Optimus. Nice to see you back on the side of good."

Optimus who is this? Jack asked.

Miko exclaimed, "I wanna know that too!"

This is Micronus, one of the primes, why are you here? Said Optimus.

Micronus sighed and said, "You all must be wondering about how Jack Darby got his new form."

Yes. He told us Primus gave it to him and that Primus would do the same to Miko, Raf and June. Said Arcee.

Micronus said, "Well, Primus will give them Cybertronian forms if they want to."

If it means wrecking decepticons with Bulkhead, I'm in! Said Miko.

June said, "If it means making sure Jack's safe, then you can count me in."

I'm in. Said Raf.

Micronus asked, "Do you support their decision, Jack?"

I do, said Jack.

Micronus said, "Very well. I'll need you three to remain still for a few moments."

They stand still.

Micronus' eyes glow as he strikes the three with a energy beam and a few minutes late 3 bots stood in there place in front of the group.

Raf looked like stinger from Age of Extinction.

Miko became a slender female bot bulkheads size with pink places on her head.

June became a bot ratchets size.

Micronus smiled and asked, "How do you three feel?"

The same yet different, said Raf. The other two agree with him.

Jack asked, "Do you guys like it?"

Oh yeah! Said Miko.

We need new names, so we can protect our families. Said Raf.

Micronus said, "Of course. But keep in mind that you four can change between human and Cybertronian forms at will."

That's good, now that means I can keep going to school. Said Jack. Raf agrees

Micronus said, "Now, have you decided on Cybertronian names?"

Ultimus prime. Said Jack.

Micronus nodded and said, "Good choice. What about the rest of you?"

Solarflare. Said June.

Stingblade, do you like it? Said Raf.

Call me Gypsy! Said Miko

Micronus said, "I approve. And don't forget that you can summon any Cybertronian. They can be Autobots or Decepticons."

Primus told me that and Micronus, will you and the other primes along with the other cybertronians be teaching me to be a real prime? Asked Jack

Micronus said, "Of course we will."

Thank you, with the power you, the primes and Primus have granted me, I'll make sure no one will ever be hurt by Megatron again, and Micronus I ask of you, a favor. Said Jack,

Micronus said, "Just name it, Jack."

Can you restore Bumblebees voice? Asked Jack.

Micronus smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask."

He blasts Bumblebee with a blue ray.

Bumblebee actually spoke.

I don't feel any different." He said.

Bulkhead said with wide eyes, "Never thought I'd hear that voice again."

What voice? Wait my voice! Ratchet I got my pipes back! Said bee getting the medic in a giant hug.

Ratchet chuckled and said, "I can see that, Bumblebee."

Micronus said, "Best of luck on your future adventures, Jack."

Oh I almost forgot, one last gift from the primes. Micronus said. A stick appears in his left hand.

It's called the legendary Prime decepticon hunter, it becomes any weapon you want it to be. Your training will begin tomorrow but for now, celebrate Ultimus Prime. He said as he disappeared off of bees back.

Bulkhead said with a smile, "Today's been a good day."

Tomorrow will be even greater. Optimus do you think I'll make a good prime like you? Jack asked the bot who became something like a father to him

Optimus said smiling, "I know you will, Jack."

The next day everyone in the base gathered in the training area.

Arcee said, "Haven't slept that good in a while."

Me neither who knew cybertronian beds would be better than my actual one. Said Jack.

Hot Shot said, "I really liked my room."

Okay so when is Micronus going to show? Asked Warpath.

Optimus said, "He'll come, Warpath."

Well while we wait I'd like to get my earth vehicle form considering they already got there's. Said Warpath as he points to Hot Shot, Red Alert and Scattershot.

Fowler said, "Sure. Let me show you what we have."

I hope you got a tank! It's big strong and goes boom! Said Warpath.

Bulkhead chuckles at his old wreaker friend.

He hasn't changed a bit. He said.

Bumblebee asked Hot Shot, "Have you gotten a vehicle mode, Hot Shot?"

Yep it was a military vehicle but at least I kept my color scheme. Same as Red Alert and Scattershot, and I'm glad we kept our powers from when were. Said Hotshot.

Bulkhead asked Leobreaker, "What about you, Leobreaker?"

Oh um I can't scan a vehicle considering I was remodeled on the jungle planet, one of the cybertronian planets. I used to be called overhaul until I was changed. Said Leo.

Optimus asked, "What else have I missed while my memories were lost?"

Nothing that much, though we need to step up our game, Megatron no doubtly used you as Orion to track down the Iacon relics, who knows what he'll find. Said Jack.

Scattershot said, "I reckon that old buckethead is chewing out Knock Out and Breakdown right now."

No doubt, but the only other decepticon I see as a threat is soundwave. Why did he join with Megatron anyway? Jack asked.

Raf shrugged and said, "I guess Soundwave has always been loyal to Megatron."

I just wish for a day that there is no autobots and decepticons, just beings free to choose what they want to be. Said Jack.

Arcee said smiling, "After what happened yesterday, I think that day will come sooner then we think. And let's not forget about Airachnid and Silas."

Something about Airachnid troubles me, like she wasn't always bad. Said Jack

Arcee asked, "Are you saying that Airachnid was probably forced to do all the crimes that she's done?"

Hmm I'd bet my spark on it. I mean it's like something is telling me, something or someone made her this way, but who or what and why? Said Jack

Red Alert said, "It was probably Megatron. He's good at forcing others to do his bidding."

Hmm Maybe. We'd have to get her and find out. Said Jack.

Bulkhead said, "Assuming that she's still alive. We all know how treacherous she can be."

Yes, it's a mystery. And I intend to find it all out. Said Jack. Suddenly a portal opens and Micronus exits with a autobot that's red and orange.

Optimus asked with a smile, "Rodimus? Is that you?"

Hello old friend, I brought someone else with me. Said Rodimus as another cybertronian exits this one has a sword on his back.

Optimus' eyes widened and said, "Vector Prime."

Greetings Optimus, it is good to see you again. Ah Jackson, I'm Vector Prime, this is Rodimus Prime. You remind me of Optimus when we met, only your colors are reversed. Said Vector.

Jackson blushed and said, "Well, other then the color schemes, I agree that me and Optimus are really alike."

Warpath walked back in.

Micronus greeted, "Warpath. You're just in time for the first training lesson. I take it that you've already scanned a vehicle mode."

Yep, and as I asked I gotta tank. Boo-ya! Said Warpath as he now looks like he does in dark moon game.

Micronus said, "Glad to hear it."

Miko asked excitedly, "So what's our first training lesson?"

Oh we're training him. They are training you. Said Micronus.

June asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Well he needs to learn how to control his prime powers and how to use the legendary decepticon hunter. You think I was talking to you all when I said you could summon cybertronians? Said Micronus.

June said, "Good point."

Rodimus asked, "So what should we work on first?"

Well for starters how do I make this work. Said Jack as he gestured to his decepticon hunter. The primes walk away from the group.

Micronus said, "Just think of any weapon and the Decepticon Hunter will become it."

Like if I wanted a crossbow. Said Jack as it turned into one.

Micronus said with a nod, "You're starting to get the hang of it already."

Good, but we'll continue the training in the realm of the primes. Don't worry we'll return. Said Micronus as he opens a portal.

June said, "Be safe, Jack!"

This is going to be awesome. Said Jack as he runs through.

June said with a sigh, "They grow up so fast."

Rodimus chuckled and said, "Don't worry, June. Jack's still the same kid you raised."

Rodimus goes through the portal and it closes.

Raf said, "I hope they'll be okay."

Rafael I trust Micronus and the other primes won't hurt Jackson. Said Optimus.

Raf said, "I just wanted to be sure."

Bulkhead asked, "So what do we do in the meantime?"

Hmm I say we take your friend Miko and train her Wrecker style. Said Warpath.

Miko exclaimed hopping up and down, "I'm in!"

Come on kid! Said Warpath as he goes off.

Miko said following Warpath, "I can't wait to train like a Wrecker!"

Bulkhead races off after them.

Hey be sure to go easy she's just starting. He said as he turns a corner.

Miko told Bulkhead, "Cool your jets, Bulk. I can handle it!"

I guess this means you'll train me, bee? Raf asked.

Bumblebee said, "You bet, Raf! I hope you don't mind that I can speak now."

I think your voice is kinda cool. Said Raf

I'll help you. Said Hotshot.

Bumblebee said, "The more the merrier!"

The trio makes there way to another part of the base to train.

June asked, "Who's going to train me?"

Um considering your a medic maybe me and Red Alert and I should be in charge of it. Said Ratchet

While I recommend Arcee, for physical combat training. Said Optimus.

June shrugged and said, "I'm fine with all three of you training me."

Okay come on, we'll teach you how to be a cybertronian medic and Arcee will teach you to defend yourself. Said Red Alert.

June nodded and said, "Okay."

Now I guess I'll go and monitor for decepticon activity but who's going to tell Jack I mean Ultimus if we need him. We can't contact him. Said Scattershot

Fowler said, "That's a good question."

Agent Fowler I reassure you and you as well Scattershot. I will contact Micronus when the time comes. Said Optimus.

Leobreaker said, "Good to know, Optimus. Can me and Fowler join you, Scattershot?"

Actually old friend I'll need your assistance in something. Would you care to spar with me? Said Optimus.

Leobreaker said, "Sure, Optimus."

Scattershot leaves with Fowler in his hands just as Optimus and Leobreaker take a stance.

Leobreaker chuckled and said, "Hope you've still got it, Optimus."

I assure you old friend, I still got it. Said Optimus as he activated his face mask.

Leobreaker said getting in a battle stance, "That's what I like to hear!"

I hope you remember this trick. Cyber key power! Said Leobreaker as he summoned his beast cyber key and activated his claws.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Of course I do. I haven't seen it for eons."

The two lunge at each other.

 **7 hours later. ( it's 12:00 pm)**

Fowler was in Scattershot's vehicle mode as he said, "Man, it looks like Prime regaining his memories really took a toll on the Decepticon morale. They haven't attacked all day!"

Or maybe we've been going after the wrong target. Please step out sir, I need to check the computer. Said Scattershot.

Fowler nodded, stepped out of Scattershot and said, "Megatron's probably still throwing one of his tantrums."

Aha! Just as I thought. Huge energon spike he must've found a big thing of energon. Better Alert big bot. Said Scattershot

Fowler said, "You go do that. I think the Cons still might be sore about losing the Key to Vector Sigma!"

Optimus and other autobots we got decepticon activity. Said Scattershot as he spoke through the bases comms

Optimus said, "We're on our way, Scattershot!"

Optimus, Jack and the other bots race in.

Fowler asked, "How was the training, Jack?"

Awesome, these guys taught me things I didn't even know. Said Jack as he gives praise to Rodimus and Vector prime.

Vector Prime said, "Thank you, Jack. Now, where are the Decepticons?"

In a mine and boy did they strike a thing of Energon. Said Scattershot

Warpath said, "I hope Knock Out and and Breakdown are there so I can give them a proper thrashing!"

Get in line, said Leobreaker

Rodimus said, "Don't worry. We'll all have our chance to pummel them."

Yeah especially since I'm going to give these cons a blast from the past. Said Jack.

Arcee asked, "What do you mean by that?"

You'll see especially Megatron and starscream. When I'm through with him he's going to wish he never touched Cliffjumper. Said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "Assuming that Starscream's even there."

He's going to take any chance to off Megatron but I have a backup plan for him 3 of them. Said Jack.

Bulkhead asked, "Is Soundwave there as well?"

He never leaves his lord's side. Said Miko.

Arcee said, "That figures."

Warpath asked, "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass!"

You heard the bot, Autobots, Unite and strike! Said Jack as he activates his faceplate.

Leobreaker said, "That's a nice battle cry!"

Thanks. Now call us by our new names in battle. Said Jack.

Autobots, roll out! Said Optimus.

Hot Shot said, "Damn right we're rolling!"

Ultimus prime, transform! He said as he transforms into a fire truck.

Gypsy transform! Said Miko as she becomes a muscle car.

Stingblade transform, said a Raf as he became whatever Stinger became in Age of extinction.

Solarflare transform! Said June as she became an ambulance.

The others become their vehicles.

Bumblebee asked, "Do you really have to shout your names out loud when you transform?"

It's what we did back in the day. Got us pumped. Said Hotshot.

Bulkhead said, "We should try it out sometime."

Ratchet activate the groundbridge. Said Optimus.

Ratchet said, "I'm on it, Optimus!"

Ratchet pulls the switch for the groundbridge.

It opens and Optimus and the other race out while Vector Prime runs out.

Arcee asked, "Vector, is there any reason why you didn't transform into your vehicle mode?"

Um my vehicle form is of the aerial model and it was too cramped to transform. Said Vector Prime.

Ultimus and the others transform back to robot form and Jack ejects his minicons.

Warpath asked, "You sure the Minicons will be able to survive in this battle?"

I'm sure of it. They have special battle modes, show em slither! Said Ultimus as the snake minicon leaps into the air. He opens his mouth and a handle comes out and the minicon becomes a sword.

Bumblebee said, "Whoa!"

Each minicon does a different thing. Take one with you. Said Ultimus as the minicons go to a bot. Ultimus gives Slither to Arcee and chomper pairs himself with Jack.

Bulkhead said, "I think Chomper likes you."

Suddenly Chomper chomps Jacks head.

Let's move people. Said Jack as they move out to find the entrance to the energon mine and removes Chomper from his head

Rodimus said, "I can't wait to see the look on Megatron's face when he sees me and Vector!"

Indeed old friend. Said Vector as he get some his sword in hand.

Optimus said, "Be on your guard. Starscream may be lurking about nearby."

Or captured. Said Ultimus from his vantage point behind a big rock.

Ultimus makes a come here gesture

As the Autobots come near Ultimus' vantage point, Arcee asked, "Ultimus, what do you see out there?"

Starscream in cuffs. He said as he watches a group of decepticons escorting Starscream who's in cuffs inside.

Bulkhead asked, "How did Starscream get captured so easily?"

Hmm I see how. Said Miko as she points to Airachnid and her insecticons

Arcee said, "Those Insecticons must have landed on Earth while we were busy restoring Optimus' memories."

Hmm and Airachnid must be able to control them. Said Jack.

Warpath said "Hope they fare better then the ones on Cybertron!"

Easy Warpath, Minicons. You're smaller than us so you'll be the most stealthy, find us another entrance. Said Jack.

The Minicons nodded.

They make their way around the cons and find another entrance unguarded.

One Vehicon said to the others, "Can't believe 5 Autobots came back from the dead."

Me neither but at least that traitor starscream is going to be scrapped. I never liked him or should we call him a her, I mean what guy has heels for his feet, ha! Said another vehicon

Another Vehicon said, "I heard that the human with the Autobots gained a Cybertronian form. How stupid does that sound?"

Tell me about it. He probably makes a lousy bot. Another vehicon said as he laughed.

Slither and the other minis make their way back to Jack.

Jack asked, "What did you guys find?"

We found another entrance. It gives a good vantage point of the cave. Said Aero.

Arcee asked, "How many Vehicons are there?"

A lot, and they're talking about Screamer getting scrapped. Said Slither

Aero told Jack, "They also said that you would make a lousy bot."

I don't care what they say about me. But this makes a great opportunity. We can get Airachnid and get some answers, scrap screamer and score some energon. Said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "I don't think the scrapping Screamer part will happen."

But if he escapes I got three friends he'll be wanting to meet. Said Jack.

He starts making his way to the other entrance with the others following.

Arcee said, "Starscream's in for a surprise."

Okay time to go stealth. Said Ultimus as they head inside.

Bulkhead said, "Hey, Jack. Can you give us a hint on the surprise you're going to spring on those Decepticreeps?"

Well let's just say these cons are going to see some old faces. Said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "Are they more Autobots that Megatron killed back on Cybertron?"

Nope. Wait here I'll be back. Said Jack as he quickly makes his way to another vantage point

Arcee asked, "Didn't Primus say that Jack can also summon Decepticons as well?"

Indeed. Autobots follow him. Said Optimus.

Bulkhead said, "But Jack told us to wait here until he got back."

Indeed but Optimus is simply providing backup for young Ultimus. Said Vector. The other autobots make there way and find Ultimus standing over a vantage point above Megatron and the other decepticons as Airachnid walks in with her insecticons with Starscream in front of them.

Megatron asked Starscream, "Tell me, Starscream. Did you really think you could just sneak aboard the Nemesis, steal Energon from me, and tell the Autobots about that Space Bridge?!"

Please master forgive me! They - was all he said as the insecticon infront of him who had bad scars on him shuts him up.

Airachnid asked amused, "Master? If I recall, you left us after your battle with Arcee."

Merely a tactical retreat to heal my wounds. Said Starscream as he tried to find a reason to save himself.

Megatron said with a scowl, "That still doesn't excuse your incompetance as well as your many attempts to terminate me! In fact, I may use your lifeless corpse as an example to those new Autobots who came back from the dead!"

I suggest a trade. This traitor for a truce and a fair share of the energon. Said Airachnid

Arcee asked Jack, "Jack, are we going to make our move now?"

Optimus? Said Jack as he was wondering what to do.

Warpath said, "Please tell me we're going to attack now."

Autobots . Said Optimus as Jack interrupted him.

Wait let me bring my surprises. Said Jack.

His eyes glow as he opens a portal and various cybertronians exit.

Jack smirks as he sees the others' reactions.

Meanwhile down below.

Soundwave walked up to where Megatron was as Airachnid said, "I've changed my mind, Lord Megatron. Let's just kill the traitor here!"

I'd like a second opinion. Said a voice.

Me two. Said another.

Everyone raises their weapons but Starscream is shocked to see two he thought dead.

Out of the shadows exited two cons that looked exactly like him but one had blue in sports and one was purple and black. His twin brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Starscream said in shock and happiness, "Skywarp! Thundercracker! You two are alive! And you're here to save me!"

Megatron smirked and said, "It's good to see you two online again. Would you two be so kind as to execute this traitor for me? After that, I'll need you two to patrol the area in case the Autobots are nearby."

Oh believe me lord Megatron we'd love nothing more than to scrap the one who left us to rust. But there's a problem, we don't follow you, we follow a more powerful leader. Said Skywarp as a cybertronian walks past them covered in a cloak of darkness.

Airachnid asked with a scoff, "So you two are following the Autobots now? Becaue I can guarantee that they don't care about you two."

I may follow the autobots but you'd better hold your tongue insect. Said the voice.

The darkness left the bot as we see the decepticon logo on him and he has a purple face and a silver body.

Airachnid asked, "Just who the hell are you?"

Hmm I'm surprised any of you'd forget me. You should remember me Megatron because I'm Galvatron. Said Galvatron

Megatron asked shocked, "Galvatron?! How is this possible?!"

Soundwave walked forward and aimed his blasters at Galvatron.

Oh soundwave it does the warriors eyes good to see you again. I brought some others you miss. Said Galvatron as he snapped his fingers and a mountain lion like minicon with a blaster on its back and two minicons. One with some kind of things on his arms and one blaster on his right hand.

Don't tell you forgot Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy? Don't forget Buzznav. Said Galvatron as a bird like minicon lands on his shoulder.

Rumble asked, "What's wrong, Soundwave? Not happy to see us?"

Frenzy commented, "We expected more. We're hurt!"

Airachnid said, "You're going to be really hurt if you don't stay out of our way!"

Oh I don't think so! Said a new voice,

I am the true starscream and I'm disappointed to see how my reincarnation has become, a femme bot. Said another starscream. This one is from transformers Cybertron.

Starscream said sarcastically, "Oh sure! Mock me while I'm about to be executed!"

I'd do so much worse to you. Said Jack as he walks past the cons and stands beside Galvatron

Megatron said, "So not only do you revive Autobots from the dead. You've also turned my own soldiers against me!"

Yes, Soundwave you should join us, with me I can revive any of your past and I'll give you back your minicons. Join me. Said Jack.

Megatron said, "Do you really think Soundwave's going to join you Autobots?"

Airachnid said, "You must be Arcee's human. Just because you have a new body doesn't mean you're a match for me!"

You never could learn to keep your mouth shut. Said Jack.

Airachnid growls and said, "How about I web your mouth shut instead?!"

With that, Airachnid webs Jack's mouth shut.

Jack pulls it off.

I got a even better idea, join me Airachnid. Together we hold more power than Megatron and with the insecticons we're stronger than he'd ever be. Said Jack

Airachnid said, "Sorry to disappoint you. But I think I'll stick with taking your head as a trophy!"

Rumble asked, "Boss, can we please fight now? I'm getting bored just talking here!"

So be it. Autobots and decepticons attack! Said Jack.

He activates his legendary decepticon hunter and turns it into a sword

Megatron grabs Skywarp and said, "Let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks they can defy me!"

He points his fusion cannon at Skywarp.

Megatron I'm calling you out! Said Jack as he activates his face mask

Megatron laughed and said, "You're calling me out when I have a hostage?!"

Are you not warrior enough to battle me or are you afraid. Said Jack.

Megatron said, "Fair enough!"

The Decepticon leader threw Skywarp at Thundercracker and said, "Soundwave! Airachnid! Make sure these traitors suffer!"

Yes Lord Megatron. Said Airachnid.

Soundwave takes on his minicons

Frenzy asked, "Rumble, you remember all of Soundwave's moves, right?"

Yeah but I prefer our Soundwave. Said Rumble as the Soundwave from War for Cybertron walks past them.

Good Soundwave said to Evil Soundwave, "Ultimus Prime Superior. Megatron Inferior."

Bad Soundwave steeps back like in shock.

Frenzy chuckled and said, "Looks like Evil Soundwave is surprised that our Soundwave can talk."

Or would talk. Said Rumble.

Ultimus took into account you'd not join him so he summoned a you from an alternate time. Laserbeak deploy, operation, superiority. Said the Good Soundwave as he ejects his Lazerbeak

Soundwave tried to shoot Lazerbeak but the bird dodged the shots. Unfortunately, one of them managed to destroy Starscream's cuffs, freeing him.

Starscream exclaimed, "Yes! I'm free!"

To face us, traitor! Said Thundercracker as he stood beside the other Starscream and Skywarp.

Starscream scoffed and said, "The Autobots may act all friendly to you two. But they'll never trust you. Eventually, they'll look at you the same way everyone else has: as Decepticons!"

Hmm they seem trusting to me. How could you brother? Not only did you separate yourself from our triplet bond but you left us to die in the sea of rust. We trusted you and it nearly cost us our lives. Said Skywarp.

Starscream said sarcastically, "What a surprise. A Decepticon turning out to be untrustworthy!"

Silence! Cyber key power! Said Good Starscream as he activated his key and his blade and blaster and charged

Bad Starscream fired a missle at Good Starscream, knocking him back.

Starscream said, "I'm going to enjoy killing you like I killed Cliffjumper!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker double punch the bad screamer and help out the good one.

Skywarp asked, "You alright?"

I am. Now let's show this fem bot how true brothers battle! Said Good Starscream as he led the charge

Starscream growled and began firing at the three of them while saying, "I! AM! NOT! A! FEM! BOT!"

Optimus and the other primes along with Galvatron stand around Megatron ready to strike.

Megatron sneered and said, "It seems that two other Primes have joined you, Optimus! No matter. I'll have the pleasure of ripping out their very Sparks!"

You talk a big game, my descendant. But is the power from the Tron family still flowing through your veins? Said Galvatron as he activated his key power and summoned his blade.

Megatron said, "Of course it is. Along with the power of Dark Energon! Vehicons, help me dispose of these fools!"

Oh I don't thinks so. Said Galvatron as he activated his cyber key power again and summoned his Gatling blaster and blasted the vehicons to pieces.

One of the Vehicons that weren't hit said, "Oh my God! He killed Bob!"

Another Vehicon said, "You basterd!"

Ultimus summon Scourge, Silverbolt and Nemesisbreaker! Said Galvatron.

Jack from his position fighting Airachnid and the insecticon known as Hardshell, hears him.

Jack said, "Right!"

Hardshell grabbed Jack and said, "I don't think so!"

Why do you wish to battle me Airachnid? Imagine it with you by my side along with the others, we can remake Cybertron back to the way it was. Death means nothing to me, I can summon anyone through time. Said Jack as he tries to reason with her.

Hardshell said to Jack while still holding him, "Sounds like fitting final words to me!"

Wait Hardshell. I'm listening. Said Airachnid as she holds Jacks face.

Hardshell said in disbelief, "What?! Don't listen to him, my queen! He's trying to trick you!"

Hmm now Jack you were saying? Said Airachnid after she gave a hard look at Hardshell and shut him up,

Jack asked, "Aren't you tired of serving Megatron all the time?"

Hmm well yes, I am. Said Airachnid.

Jack said, "And I also sense that this isn't really you. If you join up with us, we can find out what's wrong with you."

Well something has been feeling with me for the last few weeks. Said Airachnid.

Jack asked, "What would that something be?"

Hardshell said, "I can't believe I'm even listening to this!"

Well I've been feeling strange like I'm trying to remember something yet I can't. Said Airachnid.

Hmm well if you have the bug let me go I'll have Ratchet and Red Alert fix you up, and maybe we could do lunch sometime? Said Jack. Arcee sees and hears Jack and is actually impressed his 'silver tongue' is working on her.

Hardshell said, "Basterd! As soon I let you go, you'll probably scrap us!"

Hardshell! Let him go. Said Airachnid

Hardshell sighed and told Jack, "You better not make me regret this!"

The Insecticon then let Jack go.

Thank you, now that that is settled. Said Jack as he threw his hand in the air and a black and grey version of Leobreaker came through a portal, as well as a blue and white metal wolf and a orange and purple dragon.

The orange and purple dragon said, "We await your command, Ultimus."

Scourge show these vehicons a true warriors might! Silverbolt help Arcee! And Nemesis Breaker, Leobreaker to me! Said Jack.

Scourge said, "I'm on it!"

Sir yes sir!" said Silverbolt.

Nemesisbreaker said, "You got it!"

Yes sir!" said Leo.

The two lions stand beside Ultimus.

Insecticons, swarm and attack! Megatron, you and me old man!" said Jack.

Megatron growled and said, "I am not old! And just because Airachnid has joined you now doesn't mean the rest of the Insecticons will!"

You heard our king, attack!" shouted Hardshell. The other insecticons attack the vehicons

Megatron said, "I stand corrected."

The Decepticon leader charged at Jack.

Nemesis, Leo! Combine!" said Jack.

Jack's chest place opens as his arms convert and leave. Nemesis and Leo's arms are ejected and places on their legs. Their heads are brought back down and they take their places on Jack's body.

Duel claw mode!" said Jack as he takes a pose.

Megatron grabbed Jack and said, "If I knew you were going to be a problem, I would've eliminated you back at that mine!"

Well your loss, when I offline you I'll have Galvatron lead the decepticons and then we'll fix your mistakes on Cybertron!" he said as he breaks free and punches him with the Leobreaker arm.

Megatron said, "I'm sure Knock Out, Breakdown, and Soundwave would disagree!"

Megatron then punched Jack, knocking him to the ground.

You think you're the strongest? Wrong I am the Ultimate prime! I wield the power of time and wield the Legendary Prime decepticon hunter! You can't beat me! said Jack.

Megatron said, "I've trained in the Pits of Kaon! I can handle anything you throw at me!"

Really? Okay then! Breakers off! Galvatron time for a power link!" said Jack as he headbuts Megatron and throws him away.

Galvatron said, "Understood!"

Powerlinking?" said Megatron.

Jack and Galvatron leap into the air.

Ultimus prime! said Jack as his leg servos break off and move up to his shoulders as cannons.

Galvatron! said the con as his body molds into a set of legs.

Powerlink! they said as they united

Megatron smirked and said, "You two shouldn't have done that. Now I'm going to enjoy literally tearing you two apart!"

Ultimus/Galvatron charge and so does Megatron as they lock arms and find themselves even on strength.

Meanwhile Soundwave was still fighting his good counterpart, Good Laserbeak, and his mini cons.

Frenzy asked, "Just like old times, huh, Rumble?"

Yeah and it's time to crumble before Rumble he said as he starts shaking the ground.

Ravage growls and tackles Evil Soundwave.

The bad Soundwave activates his tentacles and throws the four legged minicon off of him

Buzzsaw joined Lazerbeak in firing at Evil Soundwave.

You preferred stealth from power. Which is why I am the superior Soundwave, you are a mistake. Said Good Soundwave as he transformed into his vehicle form and activated his boosters and rammed himself into the other Soundwave

Frenzy jumped onto Evil Soundwave and said, "This is gonna hurt me a lot more then it'll hurt you!"

Frenzy started punching Evil Soundwave.

Meanwhile Airachnid and Arcee stand back to back alongside with Raf and Bumblebee as they get ready for the vehicons charging.

Arcee said, "Fighting alongside you is gonna take some getting used to!"

The same. Said Airachnid as she leaps and starts attacking the cons.

Arcee does the same.

Raf activates hackers alternate form which turns out to be a harpoon cannon.

Bumblebee activates stingers and it turns into somekind of stinger ( picture Kamen rider The Bee's stinger thing when he does his rider sting attack)

Bumblebee asked Airachnid, "Hey, Airachnid. Are you surprised that I can talk?"

Less talking bot! Said Airachnid as she activates her spider legs and dodges the blasts from the cons.

Sorry! Said Bee.

Raf shoots a con with one of Hackers harpoons and it starts twitching as it's purple is turned to red as it starts attacking the other cons.

Raf said, "I didn't expect that to happen!"

Hmm, intriguing. It would seem these minicons are actually weaponizer minicons, ones that hold great and mighty power. Said Vector as he slices through vehicons without breaking a sweat

A vehicon grabs Airachnid and said, "Traitor!"

Airachnid smirked and said, "Not possible! I was never on your side. I was on my side!"

Then she turns and stabs him with her spider attachments.

Meanwhile Knockout is taking on June Red Alert and Ratchet. As Breakdown is taking on Miko Bulkhead and Warpath.

Red Alert just scratched Knock Out's paint job!

Knock Out screamed, "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE SCRATCHING MY PAINT JOB?!"

Because red isn't your color I think you'll look better in a shade of black and blue! Said June as she spin kicks him in the face.

Red Alert said with a smirk, "Besides, scratching your paint job is fun!"

Grr! Let's see how you like it! Said Knockout as he activates his sawblades.

Quickly nurse races over to June and transformers into a shield and attaches herself to June and activates.

Knock Out said to June, "You look familiar to me. Do I know you?"

Sorry I don't think wwe have met you sorry excuse of a medic! Said June as Knockout attacks the shield Nurse made only for him to bounce off.

Knock Out got up and said, "Well, whoever you are, I'm gonna have fun tearing you apart!"Suddenly Knockout finds himself picked up. He's turned and is brought to the face of a giant decepticon named Tidalwave. He looks like his form from transformers energon.

Tidalwave, tidalwave, that's no way to treat a lady. He said.

Knock Out said nervously, "Tidalwave. It's been a long time. Could you put me down? I have some Autobots to scrap."

Tidalwave is not on your side, Tidalwave sides with Lord Galvatron. Said Tidalwave as he flings Knockout through the cave.

Knock Out got up, ran at Ratchet, and slashed him with his sawblades.

Scourge sees this.

Only a coward would strike another without honor! Burn! Said Scourge as he fires his flamethrower at Knockout and blasts him off Ratchet.

Knockout gets up and sees his paint job is completely gone leaving him only silver.

Knock Out shouted angrily, "THAT'S IT!"

Knock Out grabbed Ratchet and slammed his head into the ground repeatedly.

YOU! ALL! DESTROYED! MY! PAINT! JOB! Said Knockout as he says each word as he slams Ratchet

Ratchet said, "And you're being a big sparkling about it! You can restore it when you get back to the Nemesis!"

Ratchet then brings up his legs and kicks him off of him and gets Knockout stuck in a hole.

Meanwhile, Breakdown was fighting Warpath, Miko, and Bulkhead.

Breakdown hit Miko with his hammers and said, "Bet you're sorry you came here now, kid!"

Reverb seeing this growls and activated his speakers and blasts Breakdown with them.

Breakdown screamed, "AARGH! You got lucky that time!"

Reverb leaps up and hops into the air and surprisingly turns into a guitar.

Breakdown asked, "A guitar? What are you gonna do? Play music at me?"

Miko catches him.

Oh yeah Rock on! She said as she strums Reverb and blasts Breakdown with a wave of sound.

Breakdown got up, ran up to Bulkhead, and threw him at Warpath.

The cyclone minicons spin and roller see this and growl.

The transform into ball mode and begin bouncing and using the walls around them to keep strikingly breakdown.

Breakdown asked, "You wanna play like that? Fine."

Breakdown kicked the Minicons towards the three Autobots.

Spin gets up and growls and makes growling sounds. His hands then transform into gyros and activate sending Breakdown spinning through vehicons.

Back with Evil Starscream, he just grabbed the Good Starscream and said, "I'm gonna enjoy prying that crown off your corpse!"

Just as bad starscream touched the crown he was electrocuted and blasted off.

Good Starscream chuckled and said, "Guess you'll really have to offline me before you can take my crown!"

Oh forget this! Said Bad Starscream as he goes to escape.

Thundercracker said, "Don't let him get away!"

You even run like a fem bot, brother! Makes me glad we had our feet changed. Said Skywarp.

The trio gives chase

Thundercracker said, "Let's go after him before he escapes!"

I'm not a fem bot! Said Bad Starscream

Skywarp asked, "Do we look like we give a damn!"

Meanwhile Megatron and Jack/Galvatron are still going at it. Optimus and the other 2 primes begin their way towards them.

Megatron said, "Your Powerlink will run out sooner or later!"

It makes me glad we have back up. Said Ultimus as he has Galvatron kick him. Then Galvatron's right leg opens up and he shoots out his Gatling gun.

Megatron said in shock, "What?! Impossible!"

Then Ultimus begins firing it.

Megatron avoided the blasts and fired his fusion cannon.

Ultimus yells as the blast hits him and makes him separate from Galvatron.

Megatron said with an evil grin, "I guess you're not so powerful after all!"

The Decepticon leader smirked as he raised his fusion cannon to fire again.

Optimus looks and shouts NOOOO!

Megatron points his fusion cannon at Optimus and said, "Almost forgot about you, Prime!"

Crunch!

Then Megatron shouts in pain as Chomper left and begins chomping his fusion cannon.

Megatron growled, "Get off me!"

He threw Chomper away.

Leave him alone! Said Jack.

Then he takes to the air as parts of his legs drop to his feet making them bigger. Then his ladder begins to attach to his back.

Say hello to super mode! Said Jack.

Megatron said, "I'll say goodbye to it!"

He fired his fusion cannon at Jack again.

Chomper leaps and turns into a trident and flies to Jacks right hand.

Jack swings the trident and deflects the blast.

Megatron said, "No Powerlink to save you now!"

I won't need it. Said Jack as he twirls the trident and fires a energy blast from the end striking the dark lord right in the chestplate sending him flying toward the primes.

Rodimus cracked his knuckles and said, "Pick a body part, Vector."

Indeed. Said Vector.

Optimus Rodimus and Vector Prime strike together send Megatron flying through 5 pillars

Rodimus then walked up to Megatron and slammed him to the ground.

Vector races as Rodimus flings Megatron into the air and the ancient prime leaps and kicks the decepticon leader

Rodimus said, "He's not so tough. Don't know why everyone's so scared of him!"

Megatron gets up and breaths heavy and looks around and sees his forces being decimated.

He looks in front of him and sees Optimus Ultimus and the other two primes along with Galvatron

Decepticons retreat! The mine is lost! Soundwave bridges us back to the Nemesis! He ordered

Evil Soundwave nods and flips the Good Soundwave off.

Then he activates a bridge and Megatons decepticons follow.

Breakdown leaps and grabs the imbedded Knockout and runs through the portal.

The portal closes as all the cons race through

Miko said to the Decepticons on their side, "You guys were awesome out there!"

Tidalwave thanks you. With Lord Galvatron on our side it was obvious victory would be achieved. Said Tidalwave.

Raf said, "I think we're gonna need more rooms on the base."

It is okay Rafael back in my time, there was a Autobot base that we made. It is big enough and has sufficient energy and space to serve our needs. Said Vector Prime.

June asked, "Should we get all of our things first? I just hope it's close to Jasper.

Um Nurse Darby we do not require you to leave with us. Said Vector Prime.

Mom he means it's a base that's for the guys I summon. This way with the knowledge they possess they can reactivate their old bases so we can have more strongholds in case Mega-Jerk finds ours. Said Jack.

Chomper and the other minicons deactivate and turn back to their regular forms.

June said, "Good contingency plan."

Indeed Jackson, I must admit you did a excellent job on your first mission as a prime. Said Optimus.

Hearing this from the person Jack thought of as a second father as his left before he was born made him feel a feeling no word could describe.

Um, thank you Optimus, I just went with the flow. Said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "You really were amazing out there, Jack!"

Thanks Bee, now minicons you have made me proud protecting your allies and in essence your family. Now with this energon mine going on for miles and miles we should have enough energon to serve us for a long time to come. Now to our other task. Airachnid i promised i'd help you find out what's going on with you and i keep my promises. Agent Fowler bridge us back. Said jack

Hardshell said, "You know that there are other Insecticons on Earth besides us, right?"

Hardshell I want you and your Insecticon brothers to stay in this mine and protect it. Said jack

Hardshell said, "Understood. Don't want any Insecticons that Megatron recruits to break in here."

Any that do show them who they should really be afraid of. Said Jack

Hardshell said, "With pleasure!"

Okay lets go. Said Jack as he leads the way to the portal.

Optimus walking behind him smiles and is proud of jack the only human he thought of as a son became such a strong and wise leader.

As the Bots enter the base, Airachnid commented, "So this is where you've been hiding all this time."

Yes, now please lay down on the berth please." said Red Alert.

Airachnid did as instructed.

Ratchet said, "We'll need you to remain very still. This is a very delicate operation."

Jack stands beside Airachnid as the medics place wires into her head.

Red Alert said, "I hope this works."

Okay Arachnid so we can access your bodies systems safely we're going to be placing you in stasis." said Ratchet.

Airachnid asked actually a little scared, "Will it hurt?"

Jack leans and holds one of her hands.

Don't tell me big bad Airachnid is afraid. I'll be right here for the whole operation." said Jack.

Arcee said with a smirk, "Airachnid actually afraid of something? That's a shock."

Red Alert throws a switch putting Airachnid into stasis.

Bulkhead asked, "What happens now?"

Well we runs scans on her body to find what's wrong with her. It will be continued at the new base. Red Alert if you would?" said Jack as he grabs the underside of the berth and pulls out one side of a door.

Yes sir." he said as he closed the other side putting Airachnid in a stasis pod.

Bumblebee asked, "Do we have more of those stasis pods? They could come in handy in the future."

Hmm well Red Alert made this special stasis pod for patients. So far on the scanners back at the new base have found caches full of stasis pods, weapons and some energon. But after we take Arachnid to the second base I'm going to what is it called? Griffon Rock?" said Jack.

Optimus said, "You are correct, Jack."

Well I'm going to stop there, and get to know these rescue bots, see them in action. Then after that come back to the second base and my team." said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "You might want to have a chat with the mayor in your human form. For what I've heard, he's made some pretty poor decisions."

Hmm who wants to go on with me on this road trip." he asked.

Miko said, "I'd like to come! I got a few words to say to the Mayor about his stupid decision in the past. Like hiring that basterd Dr. Morocco!"

Hmm you do that, Nurse I'll be needing you to come with me. And after we get Airachnid safly sequired at base two I'll be bringing Skywarp, his teleportation ability will help. Okay Miko you and Red Alert push the stasis pod I'll contact Soundwave to open the space bridge. He should be back from scanning a earth based vehicle. said Jack.

Miko said, "Gotcha!"

Soundwave come in, this is Ultimus prime, prepare the med labs and open the space bridge. said Jack.

By the way know Soundwave will have his look from dark of the moon.

Ratchet you must be thrilled now you have a space bridge instead of a ground bridge now." said Miko.

Ratchet said, "Of course I am! It really is an improvement!"

Jackson, till we meet again." said Optimus as he let out his hand

Jack shook Optimus' hand and said, "Don't worry, Optimus. I'll still go to school."

With a great teacher, he's just been on Earth for only a few hours and he's learned basically everything there is to know on Earth. You should know him. Oh here they come now." said Jack as the Ground now a space bridge activates and two bots exit.

One that is big ( Soundwave Dark of the moon form)

Optimus gasps as a cybertronian with a great big beard walks through with the new Soundwave.

Soundwave asked, "What do you think of my new look?"

It's great Soundwave, and Alpha Trion how have you been adjusting to life on Earth?" said Jack.

Everyone asked in shock, "ALPHA TRION!"

Yes, I read in the database about how wise and great he is. So I summoned him to be my teacher, considering my time will be best spent with the team then at school, so I guess you can say I brought the school to me." Said Jack.

Alpha Trion it does these optics good to see you again, teacher." said Optimus.

Alpha Trion bowed and said, "Likewise, Optimus."

Well now Optimus before I go, I'd request that Arcee be positioned at the new base to lookover Airachnid's procedure." said Jack.

Optimus said, "Request granted."

Well Autobots and Decepticon, let's move out." said Jack as he leads the way through the portal.

Arcee said, "I'll see you guys later."

And so the group walks through the portal.

The group ended up in the second base.

Ah it's good to be back here again." said Red Alert as he walked through the space bridge and into the base he and his team operated in during his time.

Alpha Trion said, "It brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Yes indeed. said Red Alert.

Okay Red Alert you'll escort Airachnid to the Med lab. SoundWave you shall monitor the decepticon communications. Alpha Trion, sir, you may do as you wish and Miko get ready for a road trip. said Jack.

Miko asked, "Aren't Red Alert, Nurse, and Skywarp coming along too?"

Yes but first Red Alert has to drop Airachnid off in the Med Lab. Nurse is right here and Skywarp is on his way." said Jack.

Miko said, "Just wanted to make sure."

Skywarp walked in.

Skywarp asked, "How do you like the new base, Miko?"

It's awesome and has plenty of room. said Miko.

The other bots and cons are all across the world looking for old autobot and decepticon bases and caches and getting equipment, weapons etc." said Jack.

SKywarp said, "That's nice to hear. BTW, everytime we run into Knock Out, let's make it a tradition to scratch his paint job!"

Ha! I'll make that a reminder." said Jack.

Skywarp said, "Anyway, I heard that you guys are going to Griffin Rock. Mind if I tag along?"

You were already coming soldier. Alpha Trion I am placing leadership of the teams in your's Vector Prime's and Rodmius' until I come back." said Jack.

Skywarp said, "Sweet!"

Miko said, "Now we just have to wait for Red Alert and Nurse."

Um Miko I'm down here I've been here the whole time." said Nurse as she nudges Miko's leg.

Miko said, "Sorry. Almost forgot."

Nurse transformed into her disk mode and attaches to Jack's left arm.

Ultimus! Ultimus!" said Red Alert as he races in before going to his knees trying to catch his breath.

Jack asked, "What is it, Red Alert?! Did something happen to Airachnid?!"

No no sir. But you have to take a look at this CNA test result I did on Airachnid's CNA. It showed traces of insectiod dna. How it got there I don't know but I have placed the Omnicons onto watching and running the tests." said Red Alert.

Miko asked, "Are you saying that Airachnid didn't have insectoid DNA before?"

No, it's like she's a technoorganic, like what you and Ultimus have become. Part organic and part cybertronian. said Red Alert.

Miko said, "Ok. But her organic side isn't human, right?"

No no, it's of a organic insect species. Which is now extinct. Could Airachnid have come in contact with these creatures once?" said Red Alert.

Hmm, this mystery is getting more and more complicated. said Jack.

Sir, the Griffon Rock team is ready on their end, though since we can't bridge you in a populated area we are bridging you to the outer part of the island. said Soundwave

Jack said, "Hope you're ready to go, Red Alert."

Sir, I was born ready." was his answer as Red Alert transformed to vehicle mode.

Skywarp said, "I'm ready, too!"

He transformed into his vehicle mode as well.

Autobots and Decepticon, let's burn rubber!" said Jack as he transforms and leads this away team through the portal.

 **What await's them on the other side? Tune in next time on Transformers Prime: the Rise of Ultimus Prime.**

 **Leave reviews, and tell me what Bot or Con you want to be put in. They can't be the ones from RID 2015 but they can be an alternate universe or timeline version of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, it's me again, coming at you with the Rescue bots. Along with some surprises. OC Minicons and Jack unlocks a new mode. This happens after the episode with Vigil, and before the Buddy System. I'm also mentioning Jack's dad, making him look good. Also Jack causes some mischief with Cody.**

In the Rescue Bot HQ, we see the Rescue Bots Heatwave and Chase playing chess.

Chase made his final move and said in triumph, "Checkmate. I win."

Heatwave groaned in frustration and asked, "How come you always beat me at this game?"

Chase replied, "It is quite simple. You lack the patience required to play chess."

Chase knew that Heatwave wasn't skilled at board games. But rescues in real life were a different story.

And they have had quite a few rescues lately. Just earlier today they had put out what was like the 8th fire this week.

They never found out who made them.

Heatwave asked, "Chase, do you think that a Decepticon might end up in Griffin Rock?"

The Rescue Bot leader hopes that it won't happen. He and his team have no experience in fighting Decepticons. And he would hate to think what those scumbags would do to Cody and their human friends.

Well if one does,if he or she is not friendly, I'll show them the full extent of the law." said Chase as he would do anything to protect this team which has become like a family.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the place, Blades was setting up for Jacks arrival with Boulder making sure nothing goes wrong with Blades setting up the decorations.

Blades said in excitement, "I can't believe that one of Optimus' human friends is coming for a visit!"

Blades hoped that he would be able to do all of their planned fun activities this time.

Boulder looks at the banner and smiles.

Looks good Blades, you think Ultimus will like it?" he asked as he looked to the copter bot.

Blades asked, "Like it? He'll love it! I can't wait to meet the other people he's bringing with him."

Boulder said, "Me too. Though he wasn't specific on who they were. He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

Boulder knew that the people Ultimus would bring were friendly. After all, Ultimus was allied with the Autobots.

Oh I can't wait to meet him! I mean it's not everyday you meet a human became a prime thanks to Primus." said Blades as he adjusts the banner and moves over to the other things for the party.

Cody walks in and looks confused when he heard Blades mention someone named Primus and why Blades is setting up for a party.

Cody asked, "Blades? Who's Primus?"

This is Cody's first time hearing Primus' name.

Well you know how you humans have your god. Well he's our God of life, Primus. He created us." said Boulder.

Cody said in awe, "That is so cool! And what's with the party?"

Cody knew someone important must be coming if Blades is setting up for a party again.

Blades smacks himself in the head.

Oh I knew we were forgeting to do something! he said.

We're preparing for the arrival of a great hero, a former human of Optimus' team." said Chase as he and Heatwave walk over.

Yeah, when Optimus lost his memories, one of the humans ventured to Cybertron and was rewarded by Primus and he became a Prime named Ultimus, he's coming over for a week or two, maybe. He didn't say how long he was going to stay." said Heatwave

Boulder said, "He's also bringing some of his friends with him. He wasn't specific about that either."

Noble! said Cody as he thought that was awesome.

The rest of the burns walk into the lower area and see everything.

Kade said, "Whoa! You guys throwing another party?"

Yes for a former human named Ultimus Prime, with everything that's been going on we forgot to tell you." said Boulder.

Graham said, "It's fine, Boulder. I really can't wait to meet Ultimus. Wasn't his human name Jack Darby?"

Yeah Primus, our god of life, chose him and turned him into a prime. And believe me that's a big deal." said Blades.

Dani said with a smile, "I guess that's why you set up a party."

Yeah he even said he has friends coming with him, never said who they were, though." said Heatwave.

Chief Burns said, "Don't worry. With any luck, they'll be friendly."

I just hope no more forest fires happen during his stay, because I am sick of fires." said Blades as he really was hoping a 9th fire wouldn't happen today.

Kade said smugly, "Don't worry, Blades. If there are any fires, me and Heatwave will put em out!"

Kade had a good reason to be smug about it. After all, he is a firefighter. And Heatwave was a fire truck.

Yeah but Ultimus is a swimmer, a flyer a fire truck and he's super strong. He's basically all of us put together." said Blades,

So guys if Primus is your god does that mean you have a devil too? asked Cody

Boulder shuddered and said, "Of course we do. He's not someone you want to meet, Cody."

Chase said, "His name is Unicron, the Planet Eater!"

Heatwave said, "He's also the reason Optimus lost his memories in the first place."

Woah! Wait how'd Optimus fight him? Facing a giant guy like that you'd think the whole work would've seen something?" he said.

Heatwave replied, "Well, Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to deactivate Unicron. He must've battled him where the entire Earth couldn't see them."

Whoa what?! This guy is under us?!" said Cody as he definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

Boulder said reassuringly, "Relax, Cody. We're safe. Like Heatwave said, Unicron got deactivated when Optimus used the Matrix."

He only hoped that it would stay that way.

Oh good, phew! But how did he get there?" the boy asked.

While Unicron was in stasis. The rocks and gravity that formed the Earth, formed around him. said Chase.

Boulder added, "But that also caused Earth's weather to go out of control."

Hence those freaky storms a couple of weeks ago. said Heatwave

Chief said, "So that explains it. I just hope Unicron stays deactivated."

Thanks to Optimus, he will. said Heatwave as he had full confidence in Optimus.

Suddenly a beeping sound flares

Graham asked, "Is it another emergency?"

Um, hello is this thing working?" a male voice was heard.

The communication system!" said Chase as he realized what that was.

Kade said, "Hey there. This is Firefighter Kade Burns speaking. How can we help you today?"

Um this is Ultimus, whoever you are." said Jack as he's never met the Burns

Heatwave groaned and said, "For God's sake, Kade. Let me handle this. This is Heatwave of the Rescue Bots. It's nice to speak to you at last, Ultimus."

Oh you must be Heatwave, is this screen thing working? I can hear you but can't see you." said Jack as he's still getting used to this comm system and doesn't know how it works.

Heatwave chuckled and said, "Don't worry. It's working fine. I can tell this is your first time using this comm system."

Um are you sure, wait let me - here we go! Wait still can't see you." said Jack as on the screen it shows that it's on but his back is to them and in the background you can see trees.

Graham said with a grin, "At least we got a glimpse of what you look like."

Boulder said, "Your back is to the screen, Ultimus."

Oh sorry." said Jack as he turned around.

Well that's better." he said.

Cody said, "It's really nice to meet you in person, Ultimus."

Hey hey! You must be Cody. Optimus and Bumblebee wouldn't shut up about you, little man. Hey I need some help, I found a group of minicons and one's injured. My medic has stabilzed it's condition but we need to get her to a better location so she can finish. I need some help." said Jack.

Heatwave asked, "Minicons? We'll be right there!"

Chief said, "Don't worry. We'll be there as soon as possible. You can bring the Minicons to our base. It should be safe from any Decepticons."

Um" said Jack as he points the camera to Skywarp.

Blades' eyes widened.

Skywarp groaned, "Aw, hell."

Blades screamed in terror, "AAGH! DECEPTICON! SOUND THE ALARMS! GRAB THE PLUNGERS! BRING OUT THE HAPPY SNACKS!"

Heatwave said sternly, "Skywarp, was it? Whatever beef you have with us and the rest of the Autobots, leave the Minicons out of it!"

Dudes, chill. He's with me, Skywarp here is a pretty cool guy if you got to meet him. I work with cons that left Megatron. Oh boy do I have a lot to tell you dudes." said Jack.

Boulder said, "That's a relief."

Heatwave said, "Well, if you trust Skywarp, then he has our trust as well. And I hope you can wait a few minutes for us to get to your location."

Dani said, "Make sure no other human spots you. Especially the Mayor and Huxley Prescott."

The last thing she needed was Prescott and that stupid mayor hearing about Ultimus and his team.

Oh uh try not to talk about them in front of Miko aka Gypsy. She hates them for all the stuff they've done here. And um another thing we don't exactly know where we are except that we're in the forest. said Jack.

Heatwave asked, "Cody, can you get a lock on Ultimus' coordinates?"

Maybe this can help. Look around your Griffon statue uh thing. I'll shoot up some flares, look for it." said Jack.

Chase said, "Understood, Ultimus. Rescue Bots, Roll to the Rescue!"

Heatwave said, "Hey! That's my line!"

Chase replied, "True. But you did lose in our Chess game."

Oh sure rub it in cop bot. Said Heatwave as he and the others transform.

Cody asked, "Can I come? I want to meet Ultimus in person."

Hop in Cody. Said Dani as she hops into Blades.

Cody said, "Thanks!"

The youngest of the Burns family then got into Blades.

It's a good thing it's nighttime, we should be able to see the rescue flare better. Now he said he was around the mountain. Said Cody as Blades took to the air.

Meanwhile with Jack and his team

Jack told the others, "The Rescue Bots and their human friends should be here in a few minutes."

Nurse said, "Glad to hear it!"

Red Alert said, "I just hope that they get here before the press do."

Miko said, "Well, I actually hope the press get here. That way, I can give that stupid Mayor and Prescott a piece of my mind!"

Skywarp said with a grin, "Relax, Miko. I got a less violent method in mind."

The Seeker looked at the pile of water balloons that he brought with him.

Okay now Blaze, when the Rescue Bots get here we'll take you to their base where we can really fix you up. Said Jack as he kneels beside the female fire minicon that looked like a girl Swelter surrounded by her minicon friends/ family that each have a different element/look.

Red Alert said, "Just hang in there until they arrive."

Okay. She groaned. Her sister and her brothers stood beside her. Her sister Terra, who had rocks in places she had fire, stood right beside her while her brothers Cryo, Hurricane, Hydro. Made sure she was safe. Her father figure Elementor, who had all elements in places, stood beside 3 minicons that looked like them, Thunder and Electro who had blue and yellow lightning in places and Graviton, who looked exactly like Divebomb but is Gold and Silver.

Skywarp sees a pigeon flying above him. He said, "Hey, little fella!"

Seconds later, the Seeker got pigeon poop on his forehead.

Skywarp groaned and said while getting the poop off of his forehead, "I should've expected that!"

Blaze seeing this laughs before coughing.

Hold on little dudette. Just hold on. Said Skywarp.

Okay Ultimus, we are in position, ready your flare. Said Chase over the comms

Skywarp asked, "Should I use my blasters as well?"

No everyone all together on my count. Said Jack as he goes into Super mode and points his guns in the air.

Skywarp activated his guns and pointed them at the air.

Just for a little boost, cyber key power! Said Red Alert as he charges up his cannon on his shoulder.

Miko activated her guns and pointed them at the air.

Okay 3! 2! 1! Light it up! Said Jack as he fires

SKywarp fired his guns as well.

Followed by the others.

The Rescue team on top of Mount Griffon spot the blasts

Blades said, "That must be them! I can see the blasts from up here."

We're on our way! Said Heatwave as he and the others speed up.

Chase said, "I would like to inform you all not to exceed the speed limit."

Um team I have a question. How do you make a bear go away? Said Jack over the comms as his teams blasting attracted a big bear.

Kade smirked and said, "One of you can roar at it."

Skywarp handled it. But team now we have a bigger problem. Said Jack

Blades whined, "Please don't tell me there's another fire."

Nope a injured man apparently our blaster fire saved him from a bear attack. He's unconscious with a bruise to his head. But you might wanna hurry up before he wakes up. Said Jack as he doesn't want his cover blown.

Boulder said, "We'll get on that!"

Okay I'm on the scene now. Said Dani as Blades hovers over Jack and the others.

Blades said, "I hope you guys weren't waiting too long."

Well my leg was starting to fall asleep but other than that I'm cool. Said Miko.

Skywarp said, "Aside from a pigeon pooping on me, I didn't mind waiting."

Okay we'll send up the guy, he needs to be at the hospital pronto! Said Jack.

Cody said, "I just hope it's not too late to save him."

Not on my watch. Said Jack.

Nurse, we need something to put the man in like a gurney or something so Blades can attach his hook and get him out of here before Yogi gets back. Said Jack.

Nurse opens up her chestplate and begins rummaging around for something.

Dani asked confused, "What's she doing?"

You'll like this. Said Miko.

Nurse has her own pocket dimension which she can retrieve things that can help us. Said Jack, as Nurse pulls out a rescue gurney

Cody said in awe, "That is so noble!"

Cody can you help us down here attach the hook to the gurney. Asked Jack

Cody nodded and said, "Sure!"

Blades lands and lets Cody out.

Cody said with a smile, "Ultimus, it really is nice to finally meet you in person!"

Nice to meet you little dude. Now help Nurse place him into the gurney. Said Jack.

Cody said, "Okay."

He then helped Nurse place the injured man onto the gurney.

Okay Blades your on! Said Jack as he attached the rescue line for Blades to hook on, and gives him a thumbs up

Blades said, "Gotcha!"

Blades lowers himself and Jack attaches the hook onto the gurney. He gave it a few small tugs to see if it'll hold and it does. He gives Blades a thumbs up saying it's okay to go.

Dani said, "Blades, we're all clear to go!"

Okay we'll be back for you, Ultimus. Said Blades as he takes off for the hospital.

Boulder asked, "What about the injured Minicon?"

She's okay but she's getting worse. We need to get her into a stasis pod for rest and healing now! Said Jack as he was afraid if they wait any longer this minicon could die.

Chase said, "I do not recall us having any stasis pods."

Do you have any kinda pod or anything for healing? Said Jack.

Skywarp said, "We might want to hurry up before more humans arrive!"

Blaze begins to cough even louder. Nurse and Red Alert race to her side

Boulder asked, "What about you guys? Did you bring a stasis pod with you?"

No, are you absolutely sure you don't ave any pods at your base? Asked Red Alert

Heatwave said, "Actually, I think we do have a few stasis pods. We even slept in them before we got to Earth."

Good, good! Now we have given the patient some more medication but it's not going to last. If you rescue bots don't hurry, this mini could die. Said Red Alert.

Heatwave said, "You guys heard him! We don't have any time to waste!"

Bots put the pedal to the medal! Said Chief.

Skywarp managed to gather all his water balloons before transforming into jet mode.

The others then transform,Jack opens his door.

Cody help Nurse put Blaze inside. Hope you like riding in the drivers seat. Said Jack.

Cody grinned and said, "I'd really like that!"

Cody helps Nurse as he grabs one of Blaze's arms along with Nurse and helps her inside. The other minicons hope onto his trailer and hold on as he moves.

Skywarp asked, "You ready to go, Jack?"

Guys let's rev it up! Said Jack as he tried another motto than his one for battle,

And with that, the Rescue Bots along with Jack and his team were on their way to the Firehouse. On the way there, they happened to pass by the Mayor's house. Skywarp dropped half of his water balloons onto the house, making it soaking wet.

The Mayor was heard screaming, "MY HOUSE!"

Skywarp laughed to himself as they then passed Huxley Presscott's car. The Seeker then dropped the rest of the water balloons onto the car, making it wet.

Presscott screamed, "MY CAR!"

Miko laughed and said, "Nice one, dude!"

Skywarp grinned and said, "Thanks!"

Yeah nice one! Said Jack as he laughed too.

Heatwave said, "Kade, if anyone asks, tell them that we saw nothing!"

Saw what? Said Kade.

Jack races into the firehouse and lets Cody out and Nurse helps Blaze out before the minicons hop off, then he transforms.

Cody said gesturing to the firehouse, "Well, this is where me and my family live. What do you think?"

Check out later, help now! said Jack as he gently picks up Blaze.

Cody said, "Right! From what Heatwave told me, the stasis pods should be on the ship."

Take me there little dude. said Jack as he and the minicons along with Red Alert who races in and gets on the platform to go down to the basement.

Heatwave said, "Not without me!" before getting on the platform as well.

Just as the platform gets low enough for them Jack leaps off along with Red Alert.

Heatwave said, "You can put Blaze in the stasis pod I slept in."

Okay okay." said Jack as Heatwave races over and activates the switch that moves the bookshelf and opens to the secret area for the bots.

Jack walks in the secret area with Blaze in his arms and sees the stasis pods.

Jack said, "Those must be the pods."

Red Alert are they good for Blaze to use?" Jack asked as Red Alert expects the pods.

Red Alert said, "They are. In fact, they appear to be in perfect condition."

Okay." said Jack as he opens the red pod and places Blaze in it and closes it.

Cody asked concerned, "Will Blaze be alright?"

Hmm the stasis pod includes a energon replenisher so she should be safe in the morning, young burns." said Red Alert.

Cody sighed in relief and said, "Oh, thank God!"

You said it kid. said Jack as he sees the other minis smile seeing that there youngest sister/daughter, in Elementors case, is now safe and will recover.

Cody offered, "You want to see the rest of the firehouse? The others should be here by now."

Okay Cody, the other elemental minis will stay here. These guys are a family. Except Graviton here, he's not a element of nature he's one of the fundamental elements of reality, gravity. Thunder and Electro are just good friends to these guys." said Jack.

Noble!" said Cody as he thought that was awesome.

Heatwave said, "FYI, Blades put up some decorations for your team's arrival."

Well that was nice. Said Jack as he appreciated the effort Blades put in.

Heatwave said, "Glad you think so. I just hope the rest of your team likes it."

The platform reaches the mainfloor and they see the others have arrived.

Skywarp looked at the decorations and said, "Whoa! Blades, did you make these decorations all by yourself?"

Well I'm glad somebody likes them." said Blades as he looks at Heatwave.

Heatwave said, "Oh, c'mon! I never said I hated them!"

Miko said, "You didn't have to make all this, Blades!"

Blades said, "Of course I did! Any friends of Optimus and Bumblebee are my friends too!"

Skywarp enjoying all the decorations doesn't notice he walked into some of the ribbons and accidentally gets tangled in them.

Skywarp yelped and asked in embarrassment, "Guys? A little help?"

Jack walks over and yanks some of the ribbon spinning the flier around and around until he stands all wobbly.

Skywarp said a little dazed, "Thanks."

So now that all that is settled let me introduce my team. You've already met Mr. Klutz over here." said Jack as he points to Skywarp.

The muscle car here is my friend Miko, but don't let the pink highlights fool ya. That girl is a wrecker." he said as points to Miko.

Down stairs is my minicon Nurse along with one of our medics Red Alert, he will be downstairs until Blaze is completely healed." said Jack.

Skywarp said, "Yo!"

Miko said with a wave, "Nice to meet you all!"

Now that all that is said and done, could you kindly infrom us of those minicons downstairs?" asked Chase.

Skywarp said, "We met them on the way to Griffin Rock."

Apparently each one besides Graviton can control an element. Considering if Thunder counts." said Jack.

Miko said, "As her name implies, Blaze can control fire."

Hydro, he controls water." said Skywarp.

Jack said, "Cryo can control ice. Hurricane can control wind."

Terra, she controls Earth. said Skywarp

Miko added, "Thunder can control, well, thunder. Electro can control electricity."

Then there's Graviton he can control Gravity itself." said Skywarp.

Jack said, "Finally, there's Elementor. He can control all the elements."

Noble! said Cody as he thought that was awesome.

Miko said, "It sure is! FYI, me and Jack shift into our human forms at any time."

In the matter of the fact I think we should." said Jack as he shines blue and now stands as himself as Miko does the same.

Boulder said, "Good thing your transformation weren't painful."

Graham said with a shudder, "Tell me about it."

He still remembered turning into a hairy beast after eating the Mayor's so called "Magic Meat".

Yeah we can even do a half way transformation. Think like Iron man but much cooler." said Miko.

Kade said, "Gotta admit. That sounds pretty sweet."

Chase said, "If you do not mind, Ultimus, I prepared a poem in honor of your arrival."

Jack said, "Really? Let's hear it."

Chase cleared his throat and recited, "Code Seven, Code Seven, so unlike a code Eleven. REgulations for the populace allow no calamity to topple us."

Miko said excitedly, "Keep going!"

Chase said, "That is the entire poem. I would continue but I could not find a rhyme for protocol."

Ha ha! I like it! It didn't make a fuss, and I'm glad you didn't cus in that poem about us." said Jack as he made his own little rhyme.

Chase laughed and said, "That was a very clever rhyme."

Chief said, "Alright, Blades. You can do your fun activities that you planned out. But make sure Cody doesn't stay up too late."

Actually I was hoping my little partner here could give me a tour in the morning." said Jack as he ruffles Cody's hair.

Miko said, "But we'll still do the fun activities that Blades planned."

Blades cheered, "Yay!"

Yeah and that too. Um anybody play chess?" asked Jack as he didn't know what game they wanted to play

Chase said, "I do!"

Heatwave said, "Trust me. Chase is a good chess player. He even beat me before we recieved your transmission."

Hmm well I fancy myself quite the board game player, nobody has ever beaten me in chess, checkers and a lot of other games." said Jack.

Boulder asked, "Would anyone like to challenge me to a dance off?"

Oh you are on!" said Miko.

Blades said, "I'd like to join in the dance off! After all, it is one of activities that I planned!"

Boulder said, "And afterwards, I can show you a painting that I did for this party."

You guys do that. I have to inform Optimus of what happened. After that we party and tomorrow I'll tell you how we met those minis." said Jack as he transforms back into Ultimus as goes into the comm room to talk with Optimus.

Skywarp said, "You go do that, Jack."

Heatwave said with a smirk, "Hey, Skywarp. How about you and I arm wrestle?"

Your going down fire truck! said Skywarp.

Kade said pushing a table closer to them, "Here's a nice table to have your arm wrestling match on."

On one hand, he hoped that Heatwave would win. But on the other hand, he wouldn't mind seeing HEatwave get his a** handed to him.

They sit down and put their hands together.

Hope your ready to lose. Said Heatwave with a grin.

Skywarp gives a big smirk.

3,2,1, go! Said Chase.

Heatwave goes but can't seem to budge Skywarps hand.

Heatwave said while struggling, "I gotta admit. You're pretty strong!"

Oh we started? Okay. Said Skywarp as he then pins Heatwaves hand down and in the process throws Heatwave out of his seat.

Kade announced, "And the winner is... Skywarp!"

Heatwave said while being helped up by the Seeker, "Nice job, Skywarp."

Skywarp complimented, "You weren't bad yourself. Man, I've never had this much fun back when I was still serving Megatron."

Kade asked, "Bet you're glad you joined Jack, huh?"

Yep, so Heatwave how does it feel working with carrot top here as your partner? Said Skywarp.

The others try to hold in their laughter when Skywarp called Kade carrot top.

Heatwave admitted, "Well, we may argue a lot but I really do think of Kade as my partner."

Aw thanks and hey! Said Kade as he just now heard the carrot top remark.

So who's ready to play? Said Jack as he walks in as Ultimus

Miko offered, "How about participating in this dance off that me, Blades, and Boulder are about to have?"

Hmm fine, bet I can do better than you. Said Jack as the 4 get on the dance pad.

Blades declared, "Let's do this thing!"

Blade began to breakdance on the dance pad.

The others did, though Boulder didn't last long as he tripped and fell off the pad.

Then Miko lost as she couldn't keep up with the beat, leaving only Jack and Blades left standing.

Blades asked challengingly, "Hope you're prepared to lose, Jack!"

Oh that's what u think. Said Jack as the game started again

Blades did the robot dance.

Jack then decided to put the difficulty of the game on very hard.

Jack said, "Just wanted you to know that I put the difficulty of the game on hard."

Blades gulps as he's always done the game on easy or very easy and sometimes medium.

Let's do this. He said.

Whoo! Go Blades! Said Dani cheering for her partner.

Go Jack! Said Cody cheering for Jack.

Blades began to do some intense tap dancing.

Jack followed into with him.

Blades kept going until he couldn't keep the beat and fell down.

I just won the final round! You couldn't keep the beat, your feeling defeat and you all went down! Said Jack as he went into like a rhyming rap.

Blades said as Jack helped him up, "You're a really good dancer, Jack."

Thanks I got lessons from Jazz, the former dancing bot king. Said Jack as he beat the dancing bot at his own game

Boulder asked, "Would you guys like to see the new painting that I made?"

Sure Boulder go ahead. Said Jack as he would like to see it.

Boulder brought out his painting and showed it to the others.

The painting was all the members of Team Prime standing in front of a sunset with smiles on their faces.

Boudler asked, "Well? What do you guys think?"

Hmm I like it. You know Boulder if you ever decide that for some reason being a rescue bot stops working for you. I think you should take up painting. Said Jack as he thought it was a really nice thing and a good painting.

Hey you got my highlights wrong. Said Miko.

Skywarp said with a smile, "It looks awesome, Boulder!"

Wait I did? Said Boulder as he checks the painting,

Ha! I'm just messing with you big guy. Said Miko giving a pat on the back.

Boulder said in relief, "Oh, thank God!"

Blades said, "Alright, now that we've seen Boulder's painting, who wants cupcakes?"

Blades then brought out a tray full of chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting.

Jack and Miko eat some.

Mmmm, just like how mom makes them like when Dad came- said Jack before he suddenly looks down with great sadness in his eyes beforehand walking away.

The rescue bots and their partners look at each.

Cody asked in concern, "Is Jack okay?"

Um I don't know. He usually never mentions anything about his dad. But when he does he gets like this. Said Miko as she gestures to Jack.

Dani said, "Maybe we shouldn't press the matter any further."

Jack walks back to them and said, "Don't worry, guys. I was just remembering some sad stuff about my dad. But I'm okay now."

What happened to him? Said Cody.

Sigh, I was like 5 years old when my dad walking out on me and my mom, they fought a lot but the one that happened that day was twice as bad. But when he left he got in a accident and got hurt. The kinda hurt that doesn't get better. Said Jack as he takes a deep breath and calms down.

Kade wasn't usually the type of person for mushy feelings. But in this case, he can learn to make an exception.

Kade said in sympathy, "I'm really sorry to hear that, dude."

Jack said with a smile, "Thanks, Kade."

My dad was a rescuer a policemen, mom's a nurse, they actually met when mom was patching him up from a take down that went down bad, for the other guy. Said Jack as he remembered when his dad told him he got hurt taking down a criminal and went to the hospital and where he met his mom.

Chief Burns said with a smile, "Your dad must have been a good rescuer."

The best! In fact my dad was on his last rescue when he left. Wanted to chase down the biggest criminal in my hometown, Alexander, he robbed banks, basically anything with money in it, in the hospital he told me and my mom after he finally got Alex, he shot him right in the chest but before Alex died of bloodshed he got a good shot into my dad. He left because Alex was coming after him to protect me and my mom, he died a hero. Just hope someday I'll become a hero like him. Said Jack as he remembered that day,

Miko put her hand on Jack's shoulder and said, "After everything we've been through together, it's safe to say that you already are a hero, Jack."

Jack smiles.

Chief don't take any offense but if I were to be with another human, I'd want one with his fathers heroic capabilities. Said Chase.

Chief said, "None taken, Chase. Alright, Cody. You can have a few cupcakes before going to bed."

Question: where will me and Miko be sleeping? Asked Jack as he didn't know where they will be staying

As Cody and Kade ate some of the cupcakes, Chief asked, "Does anyone have an idea on where Jack and Miko can sleep?"

Well I wouldn't mind sharing my room with Miko, besides we do have those air beds in the basement. Said Dani as she remembered they keep those in case family comes and stays for a while.

Oh you can sleep in my room. Said Cody to Jack.

Miko said excitedly, "I'll gladly share your room, Dani!"

Okay now that's covered I guess I'll be down here with these guys? Said Skywarp as he points to the rescue bots.

Blades said, "You sure are!"

Okay then. Said Skywarp as he transforms to jet form.

As Kade eats the last cupcake, he said, "Well, all the cupcakes are done. So I'll be hitting the hay too."

Jack and Miko head up to the rooms.

Graham said, "Goodnight, dad."

Night guys and girls. Said Jack to everyone.

Dani said, "Goodnight, Blades."

Night. Said Blades.

Meanwhile in Cody's room, Cody begins to inflate Jacks bed as Jack tells him of his battles.

Jack said, "And then Scourge actually managed to completely burn Knock Out's paint off!"

Woah! Then what happened? Cody asked with amazement in his eyes.

Jack chuckled and said, "Knock Out began to act like a big baby and slammed Ratchet's head into the ground."

Ha! So you said you have a between mode? Like between bot and human, right? What would you call that? Said Cody.

Technoorganic mode, I can show you if you like? Said Jack.

Cody said, "I'd like too!"

Jack takes a deep breath and armor begins to form around him making him now look like the guyver zoanoid from guyver 2 dark hero but replace the black with red and blue.

Cody said in awe, "So cool!"

Yeah in this form I can do rescues and my work in places that are too small for my bot mode. Said Jack as his voice now had a cool distortion to it, kinda like how Sari's voice sounds when she transformed in transformers animated.

Then Jack changes back.

Cody asked, "Miko has one too, right?"

Yeah so does my mom and Bumblebees partner Raf. Said Jack

Cody said, "I hope I get to see that form in action."

Hey since I'm going to be here for a while wanna be my partner? My human partner, I already have a partner back home named Arcee. Said Jack.

Cody said, "I'd be happy to be your partner, Jack!"

Yeah, Bumblebee and Optimus told me that you'd love to be able to help on rescues. Besides I have a boat form, a fire truck and my trailer attaches to give a flight mode in my truck form. So land air and sea. Said Jack.

Jack said, "And fair warning. Me and Miko will probably have a talk with the Mayor and Prescott about the blunders they've caused at Griffin Rock."

Well more her than me. He continued, Cody got the pillows and a blanket for Jack.

Meanwhile in Dani's room, she was having a little girls night thing with Miko.

Miko said, "It's nice to have a fellow human girl to talk to."

Yeah back at the base it stinks being the only girl on the team, besides Arcee and June but you know what I mean. She continued.

Dani said, "I know what you mean. I'm the only girl on the entire Rescue team."

Yeah well good night. Said Miko as she goes to sleep on the air mattress

Miko said, "Oh, and expect me to go off on the Mayor and Prescott for all the blunders that they've caused in Griffin Rock."

Yeah well we just learned to go with it. Said Dani as she yawns and goes to sleep.

Miko said, "Just wanted to give you the heads up."

And with that, Miko feel asleep.

The next day everyone is downstairs enjoying some breakfast as Miko and Jack tell some stories of their battles.

Blades said in fear, "You guys actually fought a swarm of Scraplets?!"

Uh huh, you should've heard Bulkhead he screamed like a little girl. Said Miko as she laughed when she remembered when the lights went out and Bulkhead screamed.

Chase said, "The most interesting story is the one with the street racing."

Yeah that Vince maybe a jerk but he didn't deserve to be messed by lord ego bot Knockout. Said Jack.

Skywarp said, "Ego is right. Do you know how many times a day Knock Out polishes his paint job?"

Nobody knows that. Every time you scratch his paint or leave a dent he always goes to fix it. Said Miko.

Um guys who left the fruit outside? Chief asked as he came in holding now nasty fruit.

Skywarp said, "Better throw that fruit away. Someone could die if they ate that!"

Um I can handle that. Said Jack as he stands up.

He points a finger at the fruit and blasts them. Now they look like you just picked them from the garden.

Chief picks up the apple and takes a bite.

Chief said, "Delicious! But who left them outside?"

Everyone looks at Kade who was whistling innocently

Heatwave asked sternly, "Kade? Did you leave the fruit outside?"

What? I thought someone else was going to do it. He said.

Boulder said, "It must've slipped our minds with the rescue and the party going on."

Now I believe we promised we'd tell you how we met those minicons downstairs, last night? Said Jack.

Dani said, "Of course! Poor Red Alert. I hope he and Nurse weren't lonely all by themselves yesterday."

Oh I'm quite alright dear lady, and I'm happy to present the now fully recovered Blaze. Said the medic as he has Blaze on his right shoulder and the other minicons around his feet as he came up the platform.

Skywarp said, "Hey, Blaze. How're you feeling?"

Feeling better, thank you. She said in a sweet tone as Red Alert helped her down.

Cody said, "Glad to see you all better."

Now what in the heck happened to you guys? Asked Blades.

Boulder asked, "Were you attacked by any of the wildlife?"

Um sorry about that by the way. Said Blaze as she chuckles slightly

Heatwave said, "It's alright, Blaze."

What my youngest means she has been the one who has accidentally been making these wildfires that you've been facing. Said Elementor in a voice that sounds like Antauri's from Super robot monkey team hyperforce

Chase said, "Not to worry. You probably had no control over your powers at the time."

Yes I have been training them to control there powers. But during one of the training sessions a rockslide occurred and damaged Blaze quite badly it was fortunate that Ultimus and his team had arrived just in time. Said Elementor grateful that Jack saved his youngest one.

Chief said, "That must have led to Jack calling us on the comms."

Uh huh. We couldn't com for help because our ship was shot down and we are fortunate we escaped the wreckage or we too would've been destroyed. Said Graviton

Heatwave said, "We're just happy that you guys are safe and sound."

The little minicons each gave a comment in agreement.

Further investigation into the wreckage of their ship we discovered they were shot down by the Nemesis. Said Red Alert.

Cody remembered the story Jack told him last night and said, "I guess they were a bit sore about losing that Energon mine."

Ha! Well we got back at them with my forces we've begun to start taking energon mines from them. The decepticons are sore losers though, so it would make sense they would attack. They must've thought your ship was of Autobot origin. Said Red Alert.

Dani said, "I hope Megatron and his forces never show up in Griffin Rock."

Megatron has better things to do then come here. Besides there's nothing here for him. Said Jack.

Chase said, "If he does come here, I would gladly stop him from harming my friends!"

Chase smiled and said, "I am very glad that Optimus said that to you about us, Jack."

Now about that tour?" Jack asked as he transformed into his fire truck form.

Cody said, "Let me show you around."

Heatwave said, "Maybe we should go with you guys in case an emergency happens."

Alrighty then, Miko, Skywarp you stay here. said Jack.

Skywarp asked, "How come?"

Well because no one is around to pilot you if you need to transform. And Miko because Wheeljack called and he wants to talk." said Jack reminding Miko of the wrecker.

Miko said, "Alright. I wonder what he wants to talk about. But call me and Skywarp if an emergency happens, okay?"

Alrighty, how about this? When you're done you two come and join us, okay?" said Jack.

Miko said, "Alright. I still have to yell at the Mayor and Prescott for the blunders they've caused."

Alright." said Jack as he wheels out of the firehouse.

On the road Jack activates his screen to talk with Cody.

So feels pretty cool to be in the driver seat of a fire truck, eh kid?" said Jack.

Cody said, "Of course it does! Now I know how Kade feels."

Well who's the better firetruck? Me or Heaty?" asked Jack.

Cody said, "I think you and Heatwave are both cool."

It's kinda funny to call someone cool if he has heat in his name." said Jack.

Cody said, "It sure is!"

Kade might think that Heatwave is cooler then Jack. But Cody likes his friends all the same.

So who's this Doc bean dude? And Franklin, is it?" Jack asked as he puts the other bots on his screen talking to everybody.

Chase said, "Doctor Greene is Griffin Rock's scientist. And Frankie is his daughter."

Oh Greene I thought it was bean. And Frankie, thought it was a dude. So Cody got himself a girlfriend already? I hear you little man" said Jack as he talked about his friend Frankie.

Cody blushed and said, "Ok. I admit it. I have romantic feelings for Frankie. But I don't think she feels the same way."

Boulder said, "Don't worry, Cody. I'm sure Frankie feels the same way about you deep down."

Cody and Frankie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S.. WHOA! said Jack as a car zoomed right past.

Hey driving's a privilege not a right, jerk!" he said.

Kade stick his head out Heatwave's window and gives the driver of the car the middle finger.

Kade! said everybody.

Don's at it again." said Chief as Chase put his sirens on.

Suddenly Jack speeds up ahead of Don and stops right in front of him making the man stop.

Don asked, "What the? Never seen that vehicle before."

What the heck was this new vehicle? Did Kade Burns' fire truck get a new paint job?

Rescue bot transform" said Cody as he exited.

Got ya buddy." said Jack as he transformed to bot mode.

Don asked, "Is there a problem?"

He didn't know that the Burns family got a new Rescue Bot.

Yeah there is, when you almost made me crash with him in it, dude." said Jack as he leaned down to Don as the others arrive.

Don said with a sigh, "At least you're pulling me over instead of Vigil."

While Chief writes Don a ticket, a hovering camera floats in Jack's face.

Kade said with a groan, "Oh hell. Here comes trouble."

Cody Burns, is this a new rescue bot? From what I saw and heard is it sentient?" asked reporter big head

Cody said, "Mr. Prescott, you probably should be more concerned with the talk my new friends are going to give you later."

And for the record,the name's Ultimus, and I'm not exactly sentient. I'm designed with a CPU that's meant to learn as I grow, which makes me less Rescue bot more best friend for Cody. said Jack before he grins and grabs the camera.

Hey Frankie, if you're watching, I got a message from Cody. He likes you! Like Really Likes you." he said as he was being funny and messed with the kid as Cody huffs and turns with a blush.

Frankie, who was watching this, blushes and asked, "Cody has romantic feelings for me?"

Doc Greene said, "Don't worry, Frankie. It's only natural for Cody to have those feelings towards you."

Jack laughs as he lets go of the camera.

Well that's an interesting friend. Oh is that a new rescue bot?" said Prescott as he sees a black jet flying

Kade said with a smirk, "Enjoy your new story while you can. Because I can guarantee that karma will bite you in the butt in about a few minutes."

The Mayor also happened to be near the Rescue Bots and Prescott.

The jet lands and Miko exits.

Yeah by me, we are going to have some words. said Miko as Skywarp transforms.

Okay time to go." said Jack as he transforms and Cody hops in and the Rescue bots follow.

Kade said with a grin, "This is gonna be fun to watch."

The Mayor asked, "And who might you be, Miss?"

Miko said with a glare, "My name's Miko Nakadai. I need to talk to you and Prescott."

Prescott asked, "About what?"

Miko said, "About all the blunders you two caused!"

Kade gets some popcorn out.

Well I'm taking Cody. Miko can be a little colorful when she's angry. said Jack as he left.

The Mayor said, "That's absurd. Me and Huxley haven't comitted any crimes!"

Miko shouted, "But you still fired Doc Greene and temporarily replaced him with that basterd Doctor Morocco!"

Told you! said Jack as he takes a corner.

Meanwhile on the road.

So dude, uh still mad about the camera thing? I was just joking you know?" Jack said.

Cody said with a smile, "It's fine. I know you were just messing around."

Jack said, "Well, I can guarantee that Miko won't be messing around with the Mayor and Prescott."

Back with the others

Prescott said, "Hey! You can't say that word on live television!"

Miko asked angrily, "Do I look like I give a fuck?! And let's not forget about the time where you and the Mayor chose the MorBot over the Rescue Bots! All over a stupid bias!"

Chief said, "She's not wrong, Mayor."

Okay I'll admit some of my choices haven't exactly been sound, I'm man enough to admit it and for it young lady I apologize." said the Mayor.

Miko said, "Mayor, I can forgive you for hiring Morocco. And I can also forgive you for forcing the growth of Frankie's Sky Forest with one of Doc's inventions. But you also found that Fo Foo and named it Magic Meat to sell it to other people. That stuff turned you into a giant hairy monster for crying out loud! And then you gave it to Graham, which resulted in him becoming a second giant hairy monster!"

Graham said sheepishly, "That one was partially my fault, Miko. I shouldn't have tried that stuff in the first place."

Miko asked, "And who can forget about Prescott's stupid reality TV show where he invaded the Burns' family's privacy and made up fake emergencies?!"

Huxley began to sweat nervously after Miko finished this sentence.

Especially since his camera was still rolling.

Um little girl I think it's time you left now" said Huxley

The Mayor said with a guilty tone, "Don't deny it, Huxley. You did pour that Squilsh thing into the dam. And I bet you know about me setting Vigil to full capacity because I was too impatient."

Miko said, "Of course I do! I could rant at you two some more. But I think everyone here gets the picture."

As Miko took a deep breath, Kade asked, "Feel better, Miko?"

Miko said, "You bet I'm feeling better now!"

Chief said, "I think you two should take what Miko said to heart."

The Mayor said, "Chief, I can guarantee you one thing. I am never contacting Morocco ever again."

Now that's a good thing. Yo Skywarp let's jet. said Miko as Skywarp transforms back to jet mode.

Prescott said, "I hope the viewers don't mind the profanity."

Hmm, I'll just censor it." he said as he enters his van.

Meanwhile with Jack and Cody, Cody is showing him more of the town.

Jack complimented, "I have to hand it to you, Cody. Your town looks amazing."

Yeah, and at times it has it's bad days." said Cody.

Jack asked, "You're talking about the disasters, right?"

Yep, and nice cover back there with the mayor and Huxley, now you don't have to talk like Heatwave and them do and act normally." said Cody as now he has a bot that doesn't have to play robot.

Jack said, "Thanks! I hope one day, the rest of Griffin Rock sees the Rescue Bots as the heroes that they are."

Thanks, so is Nurse your only Minicon? Ha besides the others you found." asked Cody.

Jack said, "Oh, I have other Minicons. Like my cute little buddy Chomper."

Chomper? Why'd you name him that? Or was that his name to begin with?" Cody asked.

Jack said, "I named him that because he likes to chomp things."

Anything else they can do? Like shoot laser from their eyes or something else?" Cody asked.

Jack said, "Well, there's this Minicon named Reverb. He can turn into a guitar."

Nobel! Is he yours?" Cody asked.

Well he is, but Miko like's using him because well she's a rock star." said Jack.

Cody asked, "Nice! What other Minicons are there?"

Slither, Spin and Roller, SwiftStrike, you'd like him he's a mini that looks like a velociraptor, Slither is a snake and Spin and Roller are cyclone minicons." said Jack as he named off a few of his minis.

Cody asked, "Cyclone Minicons?"

Little minicons that become racing balls. said Jack.

Cody said, "Cool! I wonder if Miko's done yelling at the Mayor and Prescott."

Yep, I can see Skywarp flying. said Jack as he adjusts his rearview mirrors and sees him doing tricks in the air.

Skywarp said, "Hey, guys. Just want you to know that Miko's done yelling at Prescott and the Mayor."

Good to know, now how's about putting on a little air show for 'em?" asked Jack.

Skywarp smirked and said, "With pleasure!"

Woo! said Miko as she strapped in as Skywarp does a barrel roll.

Cody flashed a thumbs up and said, "Nice flying, you two!"

Where do you wanna go next?" Jack asked him.

Skywarp said, "Wherever you guys are going, me and Miko are going as well."

Well I wouldn't mind introducing you guys to Frankie and Doc. said Cody.

Jack grins on the screen and looks at Cody.

Miko said, "Doc's gonna be really proud of me for sticking up for him!"

How's about we fly there?" said Jack as he activates his aerial mode. Picture just like Optimus Prime's aerial vehicle mode on Transformers Cybertron.

Cody said, "THIS. IS. AWESOME!"

Told you! Hold on! said Jack as he does a barrel roll and a triple loop-de-loop. The bots on the ground see this.

Boulder asked, "Should we follow them?"

Okay that's awesome! How come you can't do that?" said Kade as he looks at Heatwave.

Heatwave said, "Because I don't have a vehicle mode that can fly."

Well you should." said Kade jealous of Jack.

Jack and Skwarp flies by them and head to Doc's lab.

Cody said, "Well, this is the place."

Alrighty, time to see the future Ms. Burns." said Jack as he messes with Cody again

Cody sighed and said, "Guess there's no pointing in hiding my feelings since everyone heard it through the camera."

Sorry about that dude. said Jack as he lands and lets Cody out before transforming.

Skywarp lands and lets Miko out and does the same.

Skywarp said, "I know how to get their attention. Hello! Can you open up? We're selling cookies!"

Dude they already knew we were coming." said Jack.

Miko goes to bot mode

Skywarp said, "Just wanted to be sure."

Greetings my new friends." said Doc as he exited out with Frankie.

Skywarp turns his head and sees Trex right in his face

Skywarp said nervously, "Um, nice T Rex. Easy boy."

Cool, you have a dinosaur as a pet?! I want one! said Miko as Trex starting licking her like a dog.

Trex is good boy" said the robot dino.

Doc said, "Thank you so much for sticking up for me while you were talking to the mayor."

Your welcome. said Miko.

Now you must be Frankie, huh I can see why you like her." said Jack nudging Cody.

Cody said, "Frankie, I can explain everything."

Frankie said, "Oh, to hell with it!"

With that, Frankie kisses Cody on the lips!

Oh my" said Doc as he didn't see that coming.

Whoo! Go little man!" said Jack as the kiss ended and Jack stopped Cody from falling.

Now young lady I know I should scold you for cursing but I'll forget it this once." said Doc.

Kade said, "Well, it's about time those two got together!"

Heatwave and the others arrive as they let the others exit as they transform.

Chief said, "Sorry we're late, Doc! Don was speeding again. And you probably saw Miko's conversation with the Mayor and Prescott."

Hey can you let us out already! said a voice.

Frankie asked, "Who said that?"

Aw bolts. said Jack.

His chestplate opens up and the minicons are released.

Doc said amazed, "Miniature Cybertronians!"

Ahh! screamed the minicons as they've never met a human before.

Well never met Doc and Frankie

Frankie said, "Don't worry. We won't hurt you!"

Oh well I'm Elementor, this is my family. Blaze,Cyro, Hydro, Thunder and Electro, Terra, Hurricane and Graviton. said the leader elemental minicon.

Doc said, "A pleasure to meet you all!"

So these guys can really control an element? Show me! said Frankie

Elementor asked his family, "Who wants to go first?"

Me! said Electro. He walks up and shoots lightning at some empty crates.

Frankie said, "Good thing those crates were empty."

I think I can help with targets, Nurse if you would." said Jack as Nurse begins rummaging through to find what she's looking for in her chestplate.

Nurse said, "Hold on. Let me find what I'm looking for."

What is she doing?" Doc asked.

Nurse has miniature pocket dimension inside her that she uses to store useful materials. said Jack.

Frankie said, "That's so cool!"

Hmm a pocket dimension to store tools. Makes me think of a dimensional toolbox. said Doc.

That's not all she can do. She can convert into a shield that whatever damage hits is sent back at the attacker. She's a weaponizer minicon just like these guys. Except Elementor and the others except Thunder, Electro and Graviton can become one bot, a combiner." said Jack.

Doc said, "A combiner Cybertronian. It sounds like an interesting ability."

Exactly picture a group of minis or autobots or decepticons, strong seperately but when united into their combiner form, ultimate power. It's almost like how I can powerlink with others. Or combine with bots like Leobreaker and Windsaber for other modes." said Jack.

Blades said excitedly, "I wish the four of us can combine into one big Cybertronian!"

Boulder said thoughtfully, "It would be an interesting experience."

Heatwave said, "Hate to be a downer but I don't think the four of us can combine into one Cybertronian."

Chase said, "Indeed. The minimum number of Cybertronians required for the process is 5."

Okay now that nurse has set up the targets, who wants to go next? Jack asked the minicons

Cyro raised his hand.

Okay then, everyone back. Cryo's ice blasts can reach temperatures as close as that of liquid nitrogen maybe even lower. Said Jack as he cautions everyone to stand back

Heatwave said, "Got it!"

Cryo raises his arms and a chilling mist appears around them as he points them at the targets and blasts 3 of them, freezing them solid before they shattered.

Cryo asked, "Pretty cool, huh?"

It was until you made that pun. Said Kade

Cryo growls before making a snowball and throws it at him.

Heatwave laughed and said, "Now that was cool!"

Seeing Kade getting humiliated like that always made him laugh.

Thunder walks up and raises his hands which get covered in blue lightning, he then releases a blue blast that destroys 2 targets

Thunder asked, "Well? What do you guys think?"

He looks back and sees that Blades is being held by Boulder.

It's loud and it scared me. Said Blades before Boulder dropped him.

Thunder apologized, "Sorry about that."

Thunder didn't mean to scare Blades. He just wanted to show everyone what his powers were.

Hurricane made the wind pick up and made them blow at the targets.

When he finished he stood with his arms crossed.

Hurricane asked, "Pretty impressive, right?"

Um nothing happened. Lame. Said Kade.

Wait for it. Said Hurricane,

Then suddenly 3 targets fall to pieces as if sliced.

Boo yah! Said Hurricane

Kade said in shock, "I take it back. That was pretty nice!"

Chase said, "Impressive!"

Dani said, "That was badass!"

And to think she only met these Minicons yesterday.

Terra walks up and raise one of her hands.

Suddenly rocks begin to form above it until it becomes a good sized rock but not a boulder. Then she flings it. Breaking a target.

Boulder complimented, "Nice shot, Terra!"

The way she flung that rock was perfect!

Hydro walks up and creates whips made of water and he slashes up 3 more targets.

Hydro said, "Didn't even break a sweat!"

Graviton walks up points his palms toward the targets and raises them bring 3 targets up into the air. Then he brings them together and the targets fly into each other.

Cody said, "That was awesome, Graviton!"

Why thank you, dear boy. The minicon said.

Blaze shyly walks up for her turn.

Blaze said, "I hope I don't cause another aciident this time."

The last thing she wants is for her new friends to get hurt by her

She takes a breath to calm her self and brings her hands together and begins to spin them around as a fire ball forms. She thing flings them into her targets.

Blades sighed in relief and said, "For a minute, I thought another fire was going to start."

Skywarp elbows him.

Ow! What was that for? Said Blades.

Dude, you think she doesn't feel bad enough for accidentally making those fires? The decepticon said.

Blades said in a guilty tone, "Right. I'm sorry, Blaze."

Blaze said with a smile, "It's alright, Blades. I know you didn't mean to offend me."

If it's one thing Blaze knew how to do, it's forgiving people.

Suddenly Codys alert thing activates meaning an emergency has happened.

Oh no. There's been a rockslide down near Mount Griffon. The boy said.

Chief said, "Sorry, Elementor. Looks like you'll have to show off your powers during this emergency."

It was a shame, really. Chief wanted to see Elementor demonstrate his powers.

Well basically everything they can do I can as well. Said Elementor,

Alright guys hop in. Said Jack as the minicons go back inside him until they're needed again.

Come on little man, our first official rescue as partners, as long as I'm here. Said Jack as he transforms and opens the door for Cody.

Cody said, "You got it, Jack!"

Cody was so excited to participate in his first rescue with Jack as his partner.

Heatwave said, "Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

Beat you there! Said Skywarp as he goes to jet mode.

Blades said, "If it's all the same, I'd rather not race you guys while flying to Mount Griffon."

Skywarp said, "I don't know why you sometimes don't like flying, Blades. It's not that scary."

He's scared of everything. Said Dani stating the truth.

Then Jack in his super mode flies past both of them.

Meet you there! Said Jack as he takes off.

Miko asked, "Why do you always get a head start?"

Because I'm that awesome. Said Jack.

He lands just as the others arrive.

They see rocks covered all over the road, but no one is hurt.

Skywarp sighed in relief and said, "Good! No one's hurt!"

So Heatwave what's the plan? Jack asked looking at the lead rescue bot

Heatwave said, "Let's clear the rocks from the road."

Okay I'll scout around make sure no hikers or anybody got hurt in the surrounding area. Said Jack as he walks up the hill as Chase puts up cones so the team can work.

Chase said, "This should make getting the rocks out much easier."

Attention humans, this roadway is not safe please find another means of passage. Said Chase as he does his robot voice to all the drivers to turn around

Skywarp said, "Nice robot voice."

Yeah at least Jack gave you guys a good excuse so that you don't have to talk like that. Said Heatwave.

Meanwhile on the trail, Jack looks around for anyone else that may have been injured.

Jack called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Help! Somebody help! Said a male voice.

Jack goes running and finds a man trapped under rubble in front of a cave.

Cody you get out and help him I'll get the rocks. Said Jack as he lets Cody out.

Cody said, "Hang on, sir! We're gonna get you out!"

Jack races over and carefully the rocks letting Cody get the man out.

The man said, "Thank you, young man."

Your welcome sir, are you injured? Asked Cody as he sets the man down away from the mouth of the cave.

The man said, "Don't worry. I'll live."

Jack smiles at this but then hears more rumbling.

He looks up and sees more rocks coming down. Right at Cody.

Thinking fast Jack raced and leapt and caught Cody but now the rocks covered the mouth of the cave where he had to take Cody to be safe.

The hiker looked as the rocks covered the cave trapping Cody and his rescue bot inside.

Cody said, "Looks like we're the ones who need rescuing now."

Rescue bots code red me and Cody are trapped in the mountain and in need of rescue, now! Said Jack.

Skywarp said, "Don't worry. I'll use my teleportation power to get to where you are!"

No Skywarp, don't any reckless movement could have the whole mountain drop, we need to play this with our brains not our powers. Said Jack.

Skywarp asked, "What do you suggest?"

Well Boulder can't move the rocks the cave systems down here are unstable as it is. Contact my mom and Optimus, we need all the help we can get. Me and Cody are going to try and find an exit. Said Jack as he started walking down the tunnel.

Skywarp said, "Got it."

Skywarp began to call Optimus. He would've called June but she wasn't familiar with Griffin Rock.

But he did as he was told.

Hello Optimus? Said Skywarp as he didn't get an answer.

Optimus Prime, come in this is an emergency, this is Skywarp, please come in! He continued

Skywarp asked, "Why isn't Optimus responding?"

I'll try the com system at the base. Can you guys handle the stuff down here without me? Skywarp asked looking at the team.

Red Alert said, "Don't take too long. I don't know how long Cody and Jack will last."

Skywarp puts on serious face and transports back to the firehouse and races to the com system

Skywarp tries the comm system and said, "Optimus! Bumblebee! Can anyone read me?"

This is Autobot Outpost Omega One, who is this? As Ratchet came onto the screen.

Skywarp said, "Ratchet! It's me, Skywarp!"

Skywarp this is a rescue bot frequency, what are you - said Ratchet before the con interrupted him.

No time for talking where's Optimus I need to speak to him now! Said Skywarp with urgency laced in his voice,

Ratchet said, "I'll get Optimus right away!"

Skywarp taps his foot at Ratchet leaves the screen and Optimus then shows on it,

Optimus said, "I'm here, Skywarp."

Skywarp said, "Optimus, I'm gonna make this quick. Cody and Jack are trapped in a cave. And I don't know how long they'll have!"

I'll bring Mrs. Darby in case of medical service. We are on our way! Said Optimus as he cuts the transmission.

Skywarp teleports back to the bots.

Skywarp said, "Optimus and June are on their way!"

Miko said, "June's so gonna kill us!"

Um forgive me for asking but who is this June? Asked Chase.

Nurse said, "She's Jack's mom."

Well I'll gladly inform the woman has done a good job with him. Said Chase.

Thank you, but where is he? Asked June as she and Optimus raced over and transformed.

Skywarp said, "He and Cody got trapped in the nearby cave."

Miko asked nervously, "You're not mad at us for this, are you?"

Now is not the time for talking now is the time for action, Jackson come in. Said Optimus as he activates his comm but gets static.

He must be down too far for our comms to reach. Said Optimus.

Heatwave said, "We'll have to find a way into the cave to reach him."

Boulder find us a stable entrance. Said Optimus.

Meanwhile inside Cody, who was still sitting inside Jack, was looking around for anything that could help.

But sees nothing so he tries to get rid of the silence by starting a conversation with Jack.

Cody said, "Sorry that our first day together turned out like this."

It's okay but hey it reminds me of my dads first day on the job, his rescue went just like this. Said Jack.

As the two talk they don't notice that the comm is working but they can't hear back from the others.

It's reasons like this that I find Optimus no I wish Optimus was my dad. Said Jack as everyone outside stopped and heard it.

Optimus smiled and said, "I would gladly be your father if I could, Jack."

But Jack and Cody can't hear them as they only found a place in the mountain with a one way signal.

I mean Optimus, he's the perfect person for my mom, he's exactly like dad. He'd put himself in the line of fire if it meant saving even one person or creature. He puts others above himself. I mean sure mom already has feeling for him, from what I've seen when she looks at him. But when I look at him I see my dad, standing tall and proud ready to protect. Said Jack.

Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about him. Said Cody.

Jack said, "Believe it or not, Optimus and your dad are very much alike."

Really? Said Cody

Jack nods

With the others

June asked, "I take it you all were told about Jack's father."

Indeed, madam and I for one am sorry for your loss. He sounded like a great man. Said Chase.

June said, "It's alright, Chase. I know my husband will still be with me in spirit."

I had no idea, June. I am sorry for your loss. Said Optimus putting a hand on her shoulder.

June said smiling, "Thanks, Optimus."

Hmm the structure is beginning to become more solid. Said Boulder as he kept using his sonar.

Suddenly the coms came up,

Hey is that you guys making that loading pinging sound? Jacks voice came through.

Skywarp said, "Hey, Jack. We heard everything that you said to Cody."

Really? I didn't hear anything from you. And seriously stop the pinging sound it's giving me a headache, and here's why we stumbled upon a very large echo chamber, which is making boulders sonar increase in volume. Said Jack as he finds a lot of passageways

Cody said, "One of these passageways must lead to the way out of here."

Yeah but which one there's like 20. Said Jack.

Red Alert asked, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Hmm perhaps noise can help. Chase, Heatwave activate your sirens, perhaps they can follow the sound from there position inside. Said Optimus.

Heatwave said, "With pleasure, Optimus."

The Rescue Bot leader activated his sirens.

Jack hears and makes his way following the sound.

Jack said, "Heatwave, I should be close to your position."

Eventually Jack makes his way out and lets Cody out.

Chief hugs Cody and said, "Cody! I'm so gald you're alright!"

As am I Ultimus, I see you've chosen young Cody as your partner, a wise decision. Said Optimus as he put a hand on Jacks shoulder before removing it and shaking his hand as a big spider was on it.

Yeah ran through a lot of cobwebs in there. Said Jack as chuckled.

June said, "I'm so glad you're not hurt, Jack."

Listen Optimus, about what I said in the caves you can- was all Jack got out before Optimus stopped him.

Optimus said, "It's alright, Jack. I would be happy to be your father if you want."

Jack smiles.

Thanks dad. Though you may want to watch out, because if you hurt my mom, not even Megatron can save you. Said Jack as he meant it partially but was serious.

Optimus said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt your mom in any way."

Blades said nervously, "Maybe we should get going before this cave collapses on us!"

Hmm seems the structure is secure now, but why wasn't it earlier? Said Boulder as gets new reading via his sonar.

Suddenly something flashes in Jacks eyes.

He looks up and sees something shining around the griffon.

Jack said, "Something's shining around that griffon."

The team climbs to the top to investigate. And find a machine.

Skywarp asked, "What's that machine doing over here?"

Hmm this machine is set to make sonic waves down into the crust. No wonder a rockslide happened someone wanted it to. Said Graham.

Heatwave said, "It's either Dr. Morocco or Evan and Myles."

Um don't know who those guys are but for the sake of conversation, would they happen to be teenagers with one wearing glasses? Said Skywarp as he walks over to the ledge.

Chase said, "Of course. And one of them only grunts. How did you know?"

Skywarp points to a van with the said twins inside going toward the city.

Myles told Evan, "It won't be long before the Burns family and those robots find that machine. But they won't even know that we were the ones who put it there."

Evan nods.

Now we have a clean way into town. Said Evan.

Myles said, "With any luck, those stupid idiots will probably blame Morocco for what happened."

But before they can get any farther Jack pops in front of them and stops the van.

Evan and Miles, you are under arrest, again. Said Jack.

Myles said as he and Evan walked out of the van, "I don't think so!"

Jack said, "Hasn't the Burns' family already put you behind bars? Why do you always insist on committing crimes?"

Myles explain smugly, "The same reason you, the Burns family, and those other robots keep running after guys like us. The adrenaline. The thrill of the chase. We love this game. And we're very good at it!

I like the other one better, he doesn't talk as much. Said Jack as actives a foam gun and sticks them to their places while shutting them up,

Skywarp teleported near Jack and asked, "Do they really think this is all a game to them?"

Jack shrugs.

Meanwhile after Chase arrested them and Chief put them in jail. Jack and the others were getting ready to go.

Heatwave shakes Jack's hand and said, "It was great having you here, Jack."

It was good being here. Said Jack.

He kneels down to speak to Cody.

Well it's been fun partner but it's time to return to the battle. Said Jack.

Cody smiled and said, "It was fun being your partner, Jack. I really enjoyed it."

Blades said, "Say hi to Bumblebee for me!"

Oh I'm going back to my team, but Miko will put in a good word for me. Said Jack looking at Miko.

Miko said, "Don't worry. I'll tell Bumblebee you said hi."

Besides I have to check in back at my base and check and see how Airachnid is doing. Optimus, after you. Said Jack as he gestured for him to go first because he remembered what happens when two groundbridges meet.

Kade said, "Hey, Jack. When you see Starscream, beat him up good for me!"

Kade hoped that Starsceam gets his just desserts for abandoning Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Jack grins and gives him a thumbs up as a groundbridge opens.

Rescue bots, till we meet again. Said Optimus as he transforms and so does Miko and June as they go through it.

Heatwave said, "Hey, Skywarp. Next time you visit, how about we have an arm wrestling rematch?"

Ha, your on! Said Skywarp as another groundbridge opens.

See ya dudes! Said Jack as he Red Alert and a Skywarp transform and go into it,

Nurse said, "Wait for me!"

She followed the three into the Groundbridge.

Back at Jacks base.

Jack transforms and lets the elemental minicons out.

Welcome to your new home. Chomper can show you around. Said Jack as he caught the little shark bot with little limbs.

Thundercracker approached the three and said, "Hey, guys. How was Griffin Rock?"

Skywarp said, "It was pretty nice. Did anything happen while we were gone."

Thundercracker said, "You didn't miss much. Raf went to school, Ratchet was working on his equipment, and Soundave found an Energon Mine. Nothing new really."

Hmm I'll check it out, later meanwhile how's Airachnid and Arcee? Jack asked

Thundercracker said, "Arcee really missed you. And as for Airachnid, well, you might want to see it for yourself."

Jack follows Thundercracker to the med labs and gasps as he sees Airachnid's stasis pod now cover in some kind of gunk, looks like the stuff you see on the walls in a xenomorph hive.

Thundercracker said, "I don't even know how her stasis pod got covered in that."

Two omnicons walk up to them.

Skyblast, Signal Flare, is this pod harming Airachnid? Jack asked looking back the Omnicons.

Skyblast replied, "Quite the opposite actually."

Signal Flare said, "We think that this stuff is like a cocoon."

A cocoon? So she's going through some metamorphosis? Jack said as he wipes some slime off the object. And for some reason tastes it before spitting it out,

Why did I do that? Said Jack.

Skyblast asked, "Sir, why did you taste the slime?"

Didn't think it came off of it. He said as he gets it out of his mouth.

So we're you able to access her memory banks and find anything useful? Said Jack.

Signal Flare said, "We did. You're not going to believe what we found out."

Apparently she used to be Tailgates old partner, Spidex. Then she and Tailgate when onto a asteroid to mine energon with others. There were gigantic spiders hence the spider DNA in her CNA. He left her behind and looks like the process is finally finishing its course, into whatever she becomes from that. The news hit Arcee pretty hard. Said Skyblast.

Jack asked in concern, "Is Arcee alright?"

Well the news hit her hard so she went back to Optimus, he told us she'll Be fine in time. Said Skyblast

Jack said, "I bet Arcee is devestated that her old partner is responsible for Airachnid's current state."

Jack walks out and heads back to the main room.

Soundwave prepare the groundbridge to the coordinates you found. Said Jack.

Soundwave said, "Yes, Ultimus. And please don't worry about Arcee. She said that she just needs to take this all in. But she's not mad at you."

I know and no Chomper I'm going alone. Said Jack as he caught the bot jumping at him before setting him back down.

Soundwave asked, "Are you sure you don't need any backup?"

No I'm good. Said Jack

Soundwave said, "Ok. But if you change your mind, just call us."

Okay said Jack as Soundwave activates the bridge and sends Jack someplace with a lot of trees.

While Jack walks to the coordinates for the mine, he holds his head and feels woozy

Jack asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Jack begins to wobble to his knees as he feels sudden pain overtaking him. He holds his chest.

Jack asked, "Does this have anything to do with the slime that I ate?"

Suddenly he screams as wings explode from his back, in the shadows we see more changing happening as a clawed hand grabs a side of the mountain, a big 3 toed foot comes out as well.

A giant shadow of a something begins marching before it sniffs the air.

Energon. The being said with a deep mighty voice as if the voice came from a Hulk.

The being roared loudly.

The cons in the mine heard it. Along with a few insecticons.

One vehicon asked, "What the hell was that?"

They hear big footsteps getting louder, as if somthing big is approaching

Another vehicon said, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

Then they hear the con scream before a squish sound was heard outside.

Another vehicon said, "This isn't gonna end well for us."

Then in the mouth of the cave I said the shadow creature. Lightning strikes outside letting us see flashes of red and blue as it huffs and puffs, with smoke coming out with every breath.

What in the name of? Said one con before the creature roars and charges in.

From outside you see flashes and screams of cons and the sounds of limbs being ripped off.

 **Just what has happened to Jack? Will he pull out of it? Tune in next of the Rise of Ultimus Prime.**

 **Also if anyone has an oc minicon idea for me, leave it in your reviews. But they have to have a special ability, and become a weapon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes, I'm coming at you with the chapter 3 read and see.**

And ever since that incident it's been 3 weeks since Jack had gone to that Energon mine. Dreadwing and Wheeljack had came to Earth and over the time Optimus had actually married June.

 **( Inside Autobot Outpost Omega One)**

Ratchet was typing away on his screen until a beeping sound was heard.

Rathet, this is Soundwave, are you there?" the member of Jack's team called.

This is Ratchet, go ahead." Ratchet said as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and took notice.

Is Ultimus Prime there at the base?" Soundwave asked.

No, Jackson hasn't came here Soundwave, why do you ask?" Optimus said.

I was afraid of that. Jack has gone missing sir." Soundwave said.

Oh I'm sure he's just on a stakeout, nothing to worry about." said Arcee as she knew how strong Jack was.

It's been 3 weeks." said Soundwave.

3 weeks?! You didn't say it's been 3 weeks! That's my son out there!" said June.

What has happened to Jack?" said Optimus, as he calmed June.

We don't know. I'm arranging a search team to go to his last coordinates, I am one of them. said Soundwave.

Transport us to your base, so we may get ready to join you." said Optimus.

Affirmative, Soundwave out." said the con as he deactivates the comm

Ratchet, stay here in case Jack contacts the base, Everyone else, prepare to roll out." said Optimus.

Arcee transformed and said, "I just hope Jack's okay."

He will be, I promised when I became Jacks father that nothing would happen to him or June. And that's a promise I intend to keep. Said Optimus as they arrive at the other base.

Soundwave, to Ultimus prime, come in! Soundwave said still getting silence.

GODDAMMIT! He said slamming his fists on the console but not hard enough to break it.

Soundwave wasn't one to get angry. But Jack has been missing for 3 weeks!

Rumble and Frenzy came in.

Rumble asked, "You alright, Soundwave?"

Sigh, I never should've sent him alone. Said Soundwave.

Optimus walks over and places a hand on his shoulder.

Optimus said, "It's alright, Soundwave. You had no idea he was going to go missing."

Bumblebee said, "Maybe Megatron and his flunkies kidnapped Jack."

I've scanned that mine over and over again, no sign of Jack and Megatron hasn't set foot near that place. He's sent more lackeys but after they go in, no one comes out. Said Soundwave

Frenzy said, "I don't think it's a coincidence that those Vehicons go missing in that mine at the same time Jack vanishes."

Hmm maybe it had something to do with the ooze he consumed from the cocoon. Soundwave said.

Ooze, what ooze? Said June.

Follow me. Said Soundwave

Soundwave led the others to Airachnid's cocoon.

Thundercracker said nervously, "Guys, I don't want any of you to freak out. But before Jack left, he might have tasted some of Airachnid's cocoon.

Thundercracker knew he was gonna be in hot water now!

Hmm, Jackson must've been investigating the ooze, had he known it would've effected him, I surely doubt he would've done so, Thundercracker. Said Optimus.

They arrive in the lab and find Airachnids cocoon getting really covered in the slime. With omnicons gathering it in buckets

Skyblast said, "Sorry about the mess."

Signal Flare commented, "This slime's really getting messy!"

Hmm how long has it been like this? Said Raf.

Miko goes to touch some of it but Skyblast knocks her hand away.

Miko said, "Hey!"

Skyblast said, "Sorry, Miko. But that's why Jack's missing in the first place."

Explain. Said Optimus.

Bulkhead and the others back away as some of the other omnicons walk past them wth the slime, making sounds of disgust

Bulkhead said disgusted, "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Miko said turning green, "Me too!"

Well it's like Thundercracker told ya, boss, Jack put some of the slime in his mouth and then right as soon as he got t his location. His autobot tracking signal disappeared. Soundwave told you he has set up a team to go and investigate. They're coming from around the world. Unfortunately Victor and Rodimus won't be joining you. They're investigating some high levels of enegon spiking in Australia with Leobreaker. Said Signal Flare

June said, "When we find Jack, I'm going to give him a stern talking to about putting dirty substances in his mouth!"

Um ma'am I'm thinking he's already learned his lesson. Because Soundwave ran a reading of Jack, the ooze did something to him, it forcibly unlock a mode for him. A primal mode. Said Skyblast as Soundwave showed them the readings he got.

Suddenly as they were occupied and alarm in there went off and they turned to see something inside the cocoon moving.

Arcee asked, "Is Airachnid awake already?"

Skywarp said, "We really have a lot to catch her up on."

The cocoon splits open and out came Airachnid but she looked different.

She was black and purple and now has 8 spider-like legs instead of six. ( she looks like blackarachnia from transformers animated)

Arcee asked in shock, "Airachnid?! Is that you?!"

Soundwave said, "She must've gone through a metamorphosis in the cocoon."

Hmm the new body feels amazing. I feel like I could take on the whole decepticon army. But don't call me Airachnid, she did horrible things, from now on call me Blackarachnia. Said the newly formed spider.

Skywarp said, "Alright then, Blackarachnia."

Thundercracker said lying through his teeth, "If you're wondering where Jack is, he's been on patrol for 3 weeks."

The spider bot sniffs.

You're lying I can feel it fly boy. She said,

Jack has been missing in that time. We're going to find him. Said Bumblebee.

Airachnid asked, "Really? Jack's been gone for three weeks?"

Skywarp said, "And you were asleep the entire time."

Hmm then it's time to make up for lost time, when are we leaving? Blackarachnia said as she takes a stand.

The rescue team will be deployed as soon as all of its members have arrived. Said Soundwave.

June said, "Jack's in so much trouble when I find him!"

Arcee said, "I never should have left him alone as soon as I found out the truth about you, Blackarachnia."

Hmm and I'm sorry for traumatizing you, but now we have a chance for new beginnings. Soundwave who exactly is going? The spiderbot asked.

Arcee said, "I accept the chance for new beginnings, Blackarachnia. And I'd like to be part of the rescue team!"

As I knew, now I've acquired the aid of two wreckers known as Hound and Ironhide they are in Tennessee. Drift from Japan, Hot rod who's currently in England, Mirage from Brazil, Wasp from Florida, Metroplex from Canada, and Scourge, Snarl and Leobreaker from Australia. I merely need to bridge them here. Said Soundwave.

June said, "Do it! We need to find Jack as soon as possible!"

Um yes ma'am right away! Said Soundwave as he races to the main control of the base

Thundercracker said, "This is all my fault! If I had stopped Jack from licking that slime, none of this would be happening now!"

What exactly is this gunk anyway? Said Bulkhead as omnicons moved past them with more,

Bumblebee sniffs and gags and holds his mouth.

Blackarachnia asked, "That's what my cocoon was made of?"

Skywarp said, "It's also what caused this whole mess in the first place."

We discovered it's like a biological technological uh slime, harmless until ingested. Then it affects a cybertronians systems one by one until they become a savage creature, one that's only seen in ones nightmares. Said Sky blast.

Bulkhead said, "I hope Jack hasn't gone on a rampage on innocent humans. Otherwise, we're really screwed!"

Considering we haven't heard a peep I don't say we're good, Bulk. Said a old friend of Bulkheads.

Wheeljack walked into the room.

Bulkhead said, "Hey, Jackie! Good to see you!"

Good to see you too. Just came back from an energon scout and everyone's running around like a con without a head, so what did I miss? Said Jackie as he crosses his arms.

Bumblebee said, "Well, I got my voice back."

Anything else? Besides the kid here becoming a fully fledged Wrecker? He said.

Wheeljack smells the air.

Uh! By the allspark what is that smell?! He said.

Bulkhead said, "Trust me. You don't want to know."

Bumblebee said, "Several Decepticons have joined our side in fighting Megatron and his forces."

Thundercracker said, "But it's okay if you want to beat me up. This whole mess is kinda my fault."

Nah, nice to know some cons have brains enough to join. Said Wheeljack.

Autobots and decepticons I say we make our way to the main station and await the arrival of the others of the rescue team. Said Optimus.

I'm coming with ya. Said Jackie

Bulkhead asked, "Are you sure?"

The last thing Bulkhead wants is for his old friend to get hurt.

Skywarp said, "There's a good chance that we'll have to fight Jack."

What can I say I like to pick on things bigger than me? And really Bulk trying to get me out of the fight? Are you sure you're the same Bulkhead I know? Wheeljack said with humor in his voice

Bulkhead said, "Alright. You can come. And if we run into Knock Out, feel free to sratch his paint."

Ha! Glad to see something haven't changed. Said Wheeljack.

As they finish their talk. They stop walking as they stand in the main room and see Soundwave activating the groundbridge to bring the members of the team to them.

Soundwave said, "They should be coming in any second now."

The first to arrive was a bot that was gigantic, it was a surprise he could even fit

The bot said, "Sorry I'm late."

It's okay Metroplex now if you would stand aside so I can summon the others? Said Soundwave as he turned to speak to the Titan autobot. Metroplex has his look from the Cybertron series,

Okay the bot said speaking in his Canadian accent

Bumblebee said, "It's good to see you, Metroplex."

Optimus said, "You have not changed a bit, old friend."

Ay, yet you have lad." said Metroplex.

This is Drift, I am ready." said the samurai bot as his japanese style voice comm from the computer.

Soundwave said, "I'm sending you a Groundbridge right now."

Drift said, "Arigato."

The bridge opens and Drift comes in, he looks like how he does in The last knight.

Sensei, it is good to see you again." Drift said as he gave Optimus a bow.

Optimus said, "Same to you, Drift."

Bumblebee asked, "Did you run into any trouble on the way here?"

Nay, Ran into a lot of energon mines. Ultimus Prime's idea of spliting across the planet in search of mines was a good idea. But I am ready for my blades to taste the energon of these evil decepticons." said Drift as he grabs his swords.

Arcee said, "Glad to hear it."

This is Ironhide, me, Hound and our guest Crosswires are ready for bridging." said the bot

It's Crosshairs! Get it right, already." said the bot

Ironhide apologized, "Sorry, Crosshairs."

Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger here." said Hound.

Soundwave said, "Sending Groundbridge now!"

The two wreckers and the bot walk through the portal. Ironhide looks like he does from the movies, Hound and Crosshairs have their The last knight looks.

Bulkhead said happily, "Ironhide! Hound! Good to see you two!"

Hey Bulk, still fat a see, well same here. Sup Wheeljack and Warpath, still ass kicking machines?" Hound asked.

Wheeljack said, "You bet we are! I even kicked Makeshift's ass!"

Hmm, Bulkhead finally got yourself a girl I see, not bad." said Ironhide looking at Miko

Miko blushed and said, "Trust me. I'm Wrecker material! I even fought Breakdown!"

Ha, no bad. So Warpath, still the tank bot as ever." said Hound.

Hmm, my names Crosshairs, care to go for a drive sometime, good looking?" he said as he tried flirting with June.

June said, "Sorry. Right now, I'm more focused on finding my missing son!"

Crosshairs said in defeat, "Aw man!"

And besides I'm already taken, I'm sure you know my newly wedded husband, Optimus Prime, right?" said June as she grabs Prime's right hand.

Crosshairs whistled and said, "Prime, you're one lucky bot!"

Indeed I am." Optimus said.

Arcee looked down along with Blackarachnia as they think about Jack and what future they could have.

Blackarachnia asked, "Thinking about Jack?"

Arcee sighed and said, "Was it that obvious?"

I was too." said Blackarachnia.

Bonjour Soundwave, Hot Rod here, Ready to bridge." said the bot talking in his french accent.

Soundwave said, "Alright. I'm sending a Groundbridge now."

Hot Rod, "Good to know, Mon Ami!"

The bot raced in car mode as he transformed. He has his Knight look as well.

Bumblebee said, "Good to see you, Hot Rod!"

Bonjour, Bumblebee. So this is Rafeal I've heard so much about, thank you for looking out for my friend." said Hot Rod.

Raf said, "No problem. And Bumblebee's actually been looking after me. Did you hear about Bee regaining his voice?"

Indeed, Mon Ami. said Hot Rod.

Scourge here, ready to roll." said the dragon bot

Soundwave said, "Right away, Scourge."

Arcee asked, "Are the others with you?"

Leobreaker and Snarl are here, as well." said Scourge

Optimus said, "Glad to hear it."

Soundwave opens the bridge and lets the 3 animal transformers through

Snarl said, "Sorry we're late!"

Hardshell here, along with Autobot known as Wasp, send the groundbridge." said the Insecticon.

Soundwave said, "Right away."

The insecticon walks in while Wasp races. Wasp looks like Bumblebee but replace the yellow with green

Bumblebee said happily, "Wasp! Long time no see!"

Bro, you have your voice back! said his twin as the two embrace each other

Bumblebee laughed and asked, "Didn't Micronus tell you?"

Nope." said Wasp.

Bumblebee, you have a twin brother?" Raf asked as he saw Bumblebee and Wasp put there arms around each other brotherly.

Bumblebee said, "You bet I do!"

Wasp said, "So this is the human I've heard so much about."

Mirage, ready here and waiting." said the bot as he speaks in his italian accent

Soundwave said, "Sending Groundbridge now."

Mirage walks through.

So where's the fight? This is everybody correct? Because everyone knows I hate to wait." said the stealth bot.

Bulkhead chuckled and said, "Don't worry. We'll have a chance to fight soon."

Arcee asked, "Is this everyone?"

I believe so. said Soundwave.

Optimus said, "I believe everyone is accounted for."

"Okay then. Skywarp and Thundercracker, man the groundbridge. I've set it for Ultimus' last known coordinates, we'll inform you of when we need a bridge." said Soundwave as he walks to the front of the group.

Skywarp said, "You got it!"

"Autbots and Decepticons, prepare to roll out!" said Optimus.

"My newly returned queen, I shall assist you." said Hardshell.

Blackarachnia said, "Call me Blackarachnia from now on, Hardshell."

"Of course, Mistress Blackarachnia." said Hardshell

Thundercracker opens the bridge as they transform though Blackarachnia didn't become a helicoptor she became a spider, instead.

Thundercracker said, "Let us know if you need me and Skywarp to back you up."

okay, and it would seem Blackarachnia not only has a new look but a new transformation to go along with it." said Optimus.

I was trying to transform to coptor, guess I'm a triple changer now" said the spider bot.

Arcee said, "That could come in handy."

Hardshell said, "I think it suits you, my queen."

Roll out!" said Optimus as they drive through the portal.

Crosshairs said, "Damn, I've missed this!"

As they crossover they transform back. Though Hound accidentally let off a few of his munitions. As he turned back to bot mode.

Ironhide asked, "Something wrong, Hound?"

Nope, just like making an entrance? Oh, forgot about that clusterbomb" he said as he looks back to the destroyed trees.

Hardshell asked, "Are you trying to attract attention?"

Well I didn't mean to, but it would be nice to have some action." said Hound.

Guys, I think Jack maybe here." said Miko

Warpath said, "Hope he still remembers us."

Optimus said, "We should prepare for battle just in case."

Um I definitely think you will." said Miko as she now stood away from the group.

Scourge said, "Keep a close eye out. Jack could be anywhere!"

Or maybe inside the cave?" Miko said as the others get to her and their optics raise as they see the scattered remains of vehicons and insecticons. Some have been torn to pieces while some look like they were attacked by Scraplets.

Hardshell said, "I don't think those Insecticons were ours!"

What in the name of Cybertron did this? said Arcee as she's never seen someone do this to cons

Bulkhead commented, "I don't know whether to be impressed or scared."

Snarl takes a closer look at a insecticon but jumps back as a scraplet comes out. It's different than the normal scraplets, it's golden with pink eyes

Snarl said in alarm, "Oh crap!"

Though he sees it look at him but just goes back to finishing the insecticon's optic before it flies back into the cave.

Wasp asked in shock, "It just ignored us?"

Something is going on here. said Metroplex.

Then suddenly they here blaster fire coming from inside.

Everyone inside!" said Optimus as they race to the sounds

Warpath said, "Sounds like a fight's happening!"

June asked, "Is Jack there?"

Hot Rod said, "Let's hope so!"

Then they stop as they see a group of vehicons taking on a what looks like a giant cybertronian snake and a group of warriors Optimus thought dead, the one's known as the Lightning Strike Coalition Force. As he watches Grimlock tear a Vehicon in two.

Optimus asked in shock, "Grimlock?"

"Optimus?" Said the big bot as he and Swoop, Spike, Slug, Sludge, and the snake bot stop as they see the big bot.

The snake bot transforms into a girl bot Bumblebee's size but is slender like Arcee with whip like appendages on her hands.

Bumblebee said in shock, "I thought you guys were dead! And who's the other one with you?"

Raf asked, "Bee, who are these guys?"

This is coil. A fellow Dino bot. I thought you all were scrapped when the ark left through the space bridge. Said Spike the stegosaurus as he walks up to the group.

Snarl? Is that you? Said Optimus as he never knew what happened to them.

I go by Spike now, and you haven't answered my question. Said Spike.

These guys have their FOC looks.

Snarl said, "What a coincidence. My name is Snarl as well. But at least there won't be any confusion."

Coil said, "Very nice to meet you all!"

Rumble said nervously, "Hey there, Grimlock. You're not still pissed at me for what happened on Cybertron, are you?"

I was until I got over it. Said the big bot.

Grimlock walked up to Optimus.

You still haven't answered Spike. What happened to the ark, when you crossed into the spacebridge? Said the leader.

Rumble said in relief, "Phew! For a minute, I thought you were still mad."

Optimus said, "It's a very long story, Grimlock. A lot has happened since we crossed into the Spacebridge."

Grimlock said, "Tell us anyway. We've got time."

We should take them to the king, Grimlock. Said Coil as she walks away from the group.

Bulkhead asked, "King?"

Our new boss, he came in a couple weeks ago, released us from stasis, us and a lot of other dinobots and insecticons. Said Grimlock

Crosshairs asked, "Did this new boss look like a dragon?"

Yes, you know Draconis? Said Swoop.

June said, "His name is Jack! And he is in so much trouble for worrying us to death!"

We don't know any Jack, and you better watch who you're talking to lady! Said Grimlock as he growls

Soundwave said, "I think you should take us to Draconis. We really need to talk to him."

Follow us then. Just follow the scraplets. Said Slug as they follow the trail of Scraplets that looked like the one Snarl saw earlier

Snarl said, "Those are the Scraplets I saw earlier. Why aren't they eating us?"

That's because of Swarms doing, an Insecticon with the ability to control them. These scraplets don't need a lot of energon, these guys make good pets. These guys are like cybertronian friendly ups until Swarm tells them to attack you. Said Sludge,

Bumblebee said, "That's good. They're not like the ones we encountered in the past."

Yep. A they walk they run into a big dinobot holding a scythe. ( for this things look, go to Google and type in Dino robot mosasaurus)

Hot Shot asked, "Who's that?"

That's Reaper, one of the guards. We need guards to protect the dinobot and insecticon sparklings. That's what Draconis find down here first. Our sparklings were trying to free us but Draconis fed them energon until he gathered enough to free us. Said Slug.

Red Alert said, "That was very kind of Draconis."

Then they reached a entrance guarded by two insecticons.

The first Insecticon said, "Halt! State your business!"

We seek audience with Draconis. Said Coil.

The second Insecticon noticed Optimus Prime and said, "Come on in."

The two moved aside and let's them in.

Optimus said, "Thank you."

As they go inside the others notice various dinobots and insecticons playing with their sparklings.

Hot Rod said, "Sacre Bleu! Those sparklings are adorable!"

Grimlock smiles as he reaches down and picks up a dinobot sparkling that's green and black. He notices it starting to make flames.

Grimlock said, "Everyone, meet Grimlock Jr."

Ahh, cute Little lad. Said Metroplex.

Hardshell? Said one of the insecticons.

Is that you? Said another

Hardshell said, "That's me."

The Insecticon said, "Never thought I'd see you again."

Kickback? Sharpshot? Said Hardshell.

These two have their FOC looks as well.

Kickback said, "Long time no see, buddy!"

Hardshell is that you brother? Said a yellow and orange insecticon as it walks threw the crowd.

Swarm. Said Hardshell.

Swarm asked, "How've you been? Haven't seen you in forever!"

Hardshell said, "I've been well. What about you?"

Oh I've been better. But it's good to see you again, said Swarm.

Swarm were looking for Draconis, you seen him? Asked Grimlock.

No but ask the bots and cons over there they may know. Said Swarm a he points to said autobots and decepticons on the other side of the room.

Miko said, "Whoa!"

Raf said, "Those are a lot of Cybertronians!"

June asked, "Did they come here recently?"

Yes over there is Jetstorm and Jetfire and the other autobots. They'll let you know. Said Swarm.

Blackarachnia said to the three Insecticons, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Blackarachnia."

Nice to meet you. Said one as the other two pick up their sparklings and put them down before falling asleep

Miko walked over to Jetstorm and Jetfire and said, "Hey there! My name's Miko. Nice to meet ya!"

Ja nice to meet you. Said Jetfire.

It's good to see new faces, new workers to help Lord Draconis. Said Jetstorm.

Bumblebee asked, "Where exactly is Draconis?"

Oh he's over there with Blitzwing, Lugnut the combaticons and the contructicons. Said Jetfire as he points to a large dragon bot, standing beside a insecticon scorpion

Swindle saw Optimus' group and said, "Hey, boss. Isn't that Optimus Prime over there?"

Aug 7I guess it is. Hey Prowl, Wingsaber look who showed up? Said Onslaught.

The contructicons have their rise of the fallen look and combaticons have their fall of Cybertron look.

Wingsaber has his Cybertron series look and Prowl has his second animated look when he had his helmet and armor.

The red and blue dragon bot turns around and looks at the group approaching him.

Scorpio please tell me why there are new comers here? Said the dragon bot as he turns to the scorpion beside him.

Scorpio said, "They must know you from somewhere, my Lord."

Draconis said, "Now that you mention it, they do look familiar to me. But I just can't remember where."

Mixmaster said, "I don't mind. We don't get visitors often."

Prowl walked over to Optimus and said, "Optimus. It's very good to see you again."

Jackson Darby you re in so much trouble young man! Said June s she walks up to the dragon bot.

Scorpio please remind this one to what her tone when speaking to a king. Said Draconis

Optimus said, "It's good to see you as well, Prowl."

Scorpio said, "Miss, please calm down!"

Raf said, "Jack, it's us. Don't you remember?"

Draconis said, "No. And yet, I feel your names are familiar for some strange reason."

Oh well just more names for me to remember. But I have to say one thing, no one talks to me like that and lives. And who is Jack Darby? Said Draconis.

Bulkhead asked, "Who wants to be the one to tell him?"

Crosshairs said, "Not me!"

Whatever, and let me tell you something, if any of you are with those intruders that keep trying to steal my energon. You'd best better pray that you can get out of here before I get you. Said the dragon bot as he points to the energon, which has a lot of colors, varying from red, blue, green, yellow.

Optimus, this mine is just like the ones Ultimus sent us too. They all had different colors of energon. Said Wheeljack.

Optimus said, "Indeed. Draconis, I assure you. We are not with the ones who keep trying to steal your Energon. Those would be Megatron and his associates."

Grimlock said, "I believe you, Optimus. I know you're not the type of Bot who steals stuff."

Megatron? Sounds like the name of a worthy opponent. Said Draconis.

Lugnut snarled, "To think I actually was loyal to that scum!"

My lord a survivor. Said a insecticon as he and another surprisingly dragged Dreadwing through the crowd and forced him to kneel before their master.

Dreadwing snarled, "You Autobots will pay dearly for killing Skyquake!"

Optimus said, "Dreadwing, we did not mean to kill your brother!"

Bumblebee said, "He's right! Skyquake tried to kill us. He killed himself!"

Silence! Now who are you to have invaded our sanctuary. Speak! Said Draconis as he smacks Dreadwing.

Dreadwing growled, "Go to hell!"

Brawl asked, "Can I please kill him? I've been itching for a fight all day!"

No! Said Draconis as he backhands Brawl.

This rat, will deliver a message for me to Megatron. Said Draconis as he holds Dreadwing head in his giant hand.

Scrapper's eyes widened and said, "Unless he brought some of his friends with him!"

If he did take care of it, idiot! Said Draconis.

Now where were we? Said the former Jack.

Oh yes, my message. Tell Megatron that I want to battle him, see for myself how strong this gladiator is. He said.

Dreadwing chuckled and said, "Oh, he is strong, Draconis. You're going to regret the day you ever fucked with us!"

Blast Off snarled, "Who else is with you, Dreadwing?!"

No one thanks to you. Said Dreadwing.

Jack kicks Dreadwing in the face and knocks him down.

No one talks to me that way. Pick him up! He said at the two insecticons who do so.

Now deliver my message or join your brother in the allspark. Said Jack as he gets in Dreadwings face

Dreadwing said, "I'll deliver your message! But I can guarantee that Lord Megatron will annihilate you!"

Nitro Zeus scoffed and said, "I highly doubt it!"

You see all that energon over there? Said Jack as he points to the other colors of energon.

My scientists combined them along with a tiny strand of Dark energon to create a new energon type. Rainbow energon, it has turned me into the ultimate warrior. I no longer feel pain from anything. said Jack,

Dark energon?! Are you insane you glitch?! No one. Only Lord Megatron can handle it! Said Dreadwing.

He screams as Draconis gets a grip on him and you can hear a sizzle sound.

You fool, the dark energon in the rainbow stuff isn't enough to corrupt us where we can't join the allspark. It has made the powers of the world bend to me. Said Jack as he creates a fire ball in one hand and drops Dreadwing and creates a lightning ball in the other.

Vortex said, "That Dark Energon stuff was why me and my team quit working for Megatron in the first place!"

Grimlock said to Optimus, "Sorry about Draconis. He scares even me."

It would seem Ultimus is experiencing a form of amnesia, because of the ooze. Said Optimus.

Well I'd say he's a badass, now. Said Hound.

Swoop said, "Badass is right! You should see him in action!"

Onslaught said, "Optimus, we're not forcing you and your team to stay here. But if you want to help us fight Megatron when he comes here, then you can."

You idiot! You think I'd be foolish enough to battle him in our very home?! Said Jack as he turned to the lead combaticon

Sharpshot asked, "Then where are you going to fight Megatron?"

In the canyons near the volcano. Said Jack.

Swindle said, "Good choice. Need our help in taking down Megatron's cronies?"

Do as you wish. Said Jack as he drops Dreadwing who now has burn marks where Jack had him.

Jetstorm asked, "Shall me and my brother escort this dumb Decepticon out?"

Yes and you know what to do if he tries to fight back. Said Draconis as he walks over and sits on his throne,

Jetstorm and Jetfire escorted Dreadwing out.

Wing Saber said, "Draconis, maybe Optimus and his team should help us when we find Megatron."

Prowl said, "Wing Saber has a point. I've worked with Optimus on Cybertron and I can safely say that he has no evil intents."

Fine! They may do as they wish. Said Draconis as he leans on his throne.

Bltzwing said in his hothead face, "I'm gonna torch Megatron's flunkies when I got my hands on them!"

Now leave me! I must ready myself for my upcoming victory. I suggest you all do the same. Said a Draconis.

Lugnut bowed and said, "I wish you luck, my Lord!"

And with that everyone leaves for Jack to think.

Vortex asked Onslaught, "Think we should combine into Bruticus when we find Megatron?"

Only if lord Draconis orders it. Said Onslaught.

The group walks away to talk among themselves.

Soundwave said to Onslaught and Scrapper, "It's really good to see you two again."

The two nod as they walk off.

Okay boss bot, what's the plan? Said Hound.

Optimus said, "Leave Megatron to Ultimus. We will assist in fighting Dreadwing, Knock Out, Breakdown, and Evil Soundwave."

Good. But what about Ultimus? Said Blackarachnia.

Soundwave said, "I think there's a strong possibility that he'll regain his memories during the upcoming battle."

Hmm as we spoke to each other I felt the Matrix pull to Jackson as if it was trying to aid him. Perhaps we have a way to restore his memories the same way he did to me. Said Optimus.

Crosshairs said, "Talk about a role reversal."

Greetings Draconis this is the former gladiator, as you have called me, Megatron. So you wish to test your metal against me is that correct? Said Megatron as his voice came over the comm system.

Draconis said, "Of course! Be prepared to lose, Megatron!"

So you say, we will meet on your field of battle in exactly 2 earth hours, come if you have the bearings. Said Megatron.

Jack said, "Meet me in the canyons near the volcano. And make sure to bring your cronies with you. I want them to watch as I exterminate you!"

We'll see. Said Megatron as he cut the feed.

Blitzwing! Ready more of the rainbow energon! Said Jack.

Blitzwing said in his Icy face, "Yes, sir. Right away!"

Blitzwing switched to his Crazy face and asked, "Can we throw a party after you kill Megatron?!"

Yes we will celebrate as the soil of this planet drinks megatrons spilled energon. Said Draconis.

Optimus? Said a bot in red as Jack and the triple changer move away.

Perceptor? Said Optimus.

Perceptor said with a smile, "My old friend. How long has it been?"

Too long. Can you answer me this " what exactly is this rainbow energon? Said Optimus. As the others agreed.

Perceptor asked, "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

Um short? Said Drift.

Well one day when Draconis gathered some of the energon we had, he asked me along with Blitzwing and the other scientists, to find a way to grant him more power. He knew of the powers of Red energon, dark energon and the healing powers of green and the other colors, blue, yellow and white. We found a way to fuse the strands together and created rainbow energon. Thankfully it has all the good things about the energon strands and none of the bad. Said Perceptor.

Raf said, "I didn't know that there were bad things about Energon Strands."

What I mean is like the downside of putting dark energon within oneself is that it allows a connection between the user and Unicron as Megatron showed weeks ago. And that you can't be one with the alspark should you perish. Explained Perceptor

Bulkhead said with a shudder, "Don't forget about the downsides of Synthetic Energon."

Only the strongest can use it. Because there is a downside to using this powerful energon. Said Perceptor

Hardshell asked, "What kind of downside?"

It's like a human steroid, gives you strength and like human energy drinks. But if your body can't handle all of the power. Your spark could literally explode from the increased sensations. Said Perceptor

Wasp asked, "So only Draconis is strong enough to wield Rainbow Energon?"

Basically his body's natural adaptation allows him to wield it and fortunately the amount Draconis is going to use is the last of it. Said Perceptor

Scourge asked, "Why's that?"

Because this way no one can attempt to sneak some while he's in battle. Said Perceptor

Warpath said, "That's some good thinking."

Hound asked, "Think we should tell Ratchet, Skywarp, and Thundercracker about what's going on right now?"

Yes, you may go inform them. While we stay here and wait for the battle. Said Optimus.

As soon as Optimus said that, Thundercracker decided to call them.

The Seeker asked, "You guys okay? I'm detecting unusual Energon activity in your area."

Yes, and you'd be happy to know we found the boss only he ain't himself. Said Hound.

Still feeling guilty, Thundercracker said, "Great. Another thing that I'm responsible for."

Thundercracker stop placing the blame on yourself. Though now Ultimus now thinking he's Draconis is readying to battle Megatron. Inform Ratchet of it so he can inform Agent Fowler in case this incident is going to be known to the public. Said Optimus.

Thundercracker said, "Got it."

The Seeker hung up before calling Ratchet.

Thundercracker told the medic, "Ratchet, I've got good news and bad news."

Tell me. Said Ratchet

Thundercracker said, "The good news is that the others found Jack."

Thank Primus! And the bad? Said Ratchet

Thundercracker said, "He think he's another Bot named Draconis."

Hmm no doubt because of the technoorganic substance he consumed. Said Ratchet

Thundercracker said, "He's also gonna fight Megatron in a battle to the death."

Hmm I only hope that he'll survive. Said Ratchet.

Thundercracker asked, "So you're basically okay with Ultimus fighting Megatron in the canyons near the volcano?

Thundercracker there's nothing we can do. But I will inform Agent Fowler so he may keep the battle from the public. Said Ratchet.

Thundercracker said, "Make sure you do."

After Thundercracker hung up, Skywarp said, "Optimus is right. Thundercracker. You really need to stop beating yourself up about this!"

Thundercracker asked, "How can you say that, Skywarp? If I had stopped Jack from tasting that ooze, he wouldn't have lost his memory, he wouldn't have gained a dragon mode, and he wouldn't be planning to take Megatron on in a battle that might expose us to the public!"

Skywarp growls and makes his hands into fists.

That's it! He said as he punches Thundercracker right in the face.

The others and minis watching gasp as he does.

Thundercracker was shocked that Skywarp punched him!

Skywarp said, "I'm sorry that I had to do that, Thundercracker! But it was the only way for you to stop blaming yourself! You had no idea that the ooze was going to give Jack amnesia! It's not like you were psychic or something. And we will get Ultimus back! Just like he got Optimus back when he lost his memories."

Thundercracker asked, "You really mean all of that, Skywarp?"

With all my spark brother. Now you can keep sitting around here mopping about or you can join me in the battle. Because I'm not standing here when my leader is out fighting in what could be his final battle. Said Skywarp.

Thundercracker said, "Thanks, Skywarp. I really needed that. And you've got a strong right hook."

Thanks, now when the battle commences I've got a spy drone that'll send the feed to the others world wide, including the bots at Griffon Rock. Said Skywarp.

Thundercracker asked, "Really? How will the Rescue Bots help?"

It's not for them to aid us. It's so that the others know they are with them in spirit. Said Skywarp.

Thundercracker asked, "So basically, it's for the others to cheer Jack on, right?"

So let's get ready. Said skywarp.

Thundercracker said, "Alright. Guys, do any of you know how to operate the Groundbridge while we're gone?"

Yes said skyblast

Thundercracker said, "Alright. Make sure to operate the Groundbridge while me and Skywarp are out there. Make sure no unfriendly Bots come through!"

Wait! We want to come with! Said Chomper as he and all the other minicons stood beside him.

Skywarp asked, "You sure?"

We've never been surer of anything. Said Aero.

Thundercracker smiled and said, "Alright. But be careful out there."

Was about to say the same thing to you. Said Graviton

Thundercracker said, "FYI, we might have to fight Knock Out, Breakdown, Evil Soundwave, and Dreadwing while Jack's fighting Megatron."

Who cares? Said Blaze.

Thundercracker said, "Alright, Skyblast. Ready the Groundbridge!"

Okay! Said the omnicon as he types on the computer. Opening the bridge

Thundercracker asked Skywarp, "Ready, bro?"

Doesn't our former brother Starscream look like a fem bot? Said Skywarp as he cracks a smile

Thundercracker said smiling back, "Good point!"

The twins and the minis race through the portal.

They exit the portal and examine their surroundings.

We're 15 minutes early so get comfy. Said Skywarp as his chestplate opens and a small drone object shoots out.

Thundercracker said, "I wonder where we are."

Obviously where the battle is to begin. Now my drone is ready and in position. Said Skywarp as the drone takes to the air.

Thundercracker said, "Hope the others don't mind that we got here before them."

I don't think so. Now we just sit and wait. Said Skywarp.

Meanwhile at the cave.

Ratchet said to Optimus over the comms, "Optimus, Agent Fowler is aware of the situation. He's going to try and keep the upcoming battle hidden from the public."

Good. Said Optimus.

Soundwave said, "The battle should begin in about 15 minutes."

Just as he said that Jack walked out wearing a robe as he walks beside Blitzwing

Blitzwing said in his Hothead face, "I hope you rip off Megatron's head! We could keep it as a trophy."

Idiot, if this megatrons head is going to be a trophy it's going to be mine! Said Draconis.

Blitzwing switched to his Icy face and said, "Be wary of his Fusion Cannon. Many Cybertronians have been killed because of it."

Imbecile i am invincible. I do not feel pain at all. Are you saying I am weak?! Said Jack as he throws the robe off and gets in the triple changers face.

Blitzwing said, "Just showing concern, my Lord."

Ironhide said to Bulkhead, "Jack's really starting to scare me now."

Now my fellow warriors who will walk with me and have their fill of the enemies energon? Said Draconis as he faces to the others.

Nitro Zeus said, "Aw yeah! I'm gonna have fun bashing some heads tonight!"

Forward my army, to victory! Said Draconis as he throws his hands up as the insecticons and dinobots give a cheer.

Swoop said, "Time to send some Decepticons to hell!"

The insecticons and dinobots move out.

Draconis marching in the front.

Red Alert said, "We should follow them, Optimus!"

Indeed. Said Optimus as the others race to catch up,

Galvatron asked, "Do you really think Ultimus will kill my evil counterpart?"

Probably Lord Galvatron and another note I am glad you showed. Said Scourge

Galvatron said, "Thanks. In case you all were wondering, I managed to Groundbridge to these coordinates and got here after Dreadwing left the cave."

Okay. Said Blackarachnia.

Draconis and his army stops as they reach the location they find Megatron has yet to show.

Thundercracker said, "Skywarp. They're here."

Okay starting video feed. Said Skywarp as he types on his arm computer turning on his drone.

Thundercracker said, "Now all we need is to wait for the others as well as a lot of luck."

Just as he said this the Nemesis arrived.

And the drone had sent its signal to all of the other locations

Onslaught asked, "Skywarp? How did you and Thundercracker get here before us?"

We bridged. Said the flyer.

Meanwhile at Griffon Rock.

Blades was sitting on the couch watching TV until for some reason this video goes out.

Blades asked, "What's wrong with the TV?"

Then it shows the battle on it.

Blades said in shock, "That's a lot of Cybertronians."

Heatwave! Heatwave! Said Blades as he races off the couch to get the team.

Meanwhile at the outpost and at the base.

Ratchet stands watching the feed.

As does Vector Prime Rodimus and the others that didn't join. The same at the other bases.

Back with Skywarp and the others

Thundercracker said, "Onslaught, I want you to know that I caused this whole mess. But now, I'm gonna fix it and make things right!"

Skywarp smiled, put his hand on his brother's shoulder, and said, "Optimus would be proud of you, TC."

Megatron flies down and lands.

At Griffon Rock. Blades got the team and the others as they see Megatron land

Blades asked in fright, "That's Megatron?!"

So Megatron I did not think you would show. Said Draconis as the camera looks to him,

Megatron said, "Of course I would show! Take a good look at me, fool! It'll be the last sight you'll ever see!"

Breakdown, Knock Out, Evil Soundwave, and Dreadwing landed.

Breakdown sneered at Skywarp, "Did you have a nice time at Griffin Rock, traitor?"

Yes I did tangerine face. Said Skywarp.

As they talk Kade gets a big canister of popcorn.

At the location.

Knock Out spotted the camera and said to it, "I know you're watching this, Rescue Bots. I just want you to know that after Megatron kills Ultimus, we're going to go after you and your human friends next! I'm really gonna enjoy tearing your whiny flying teammate apart!"

Who are you talking to you femalish sports car? Said Draconis.

Knock Out snarled, "I'm not a femalish sports car! And I'm talking to the people watching this. Your buddy Skywarp posted a camera broadcasting this little showdown!"

Who cares? Just more to watch you perish, whoever you are. Said Draconis.

Megatron leaps into the crater for the battle.

Megatron growled, "I will enjoy tearing out your very spark, Draconis! Or should I say, Ultimus Prime?"

WHO IS THIS ULTIMUS PRIME EVERYONE KEEPS CALLING ME?! I AM DRACONIS THE UNIVERSES MOST POWERFUL GLADIATOR! The dragon bot shouts

Megatron said, "In a moment, you'll be nothing but a smear on the ground!"

Big talk coming from an old man. Said Draconis as he crosses his arms and laughs.

Megatron snarled and asked, "Would an old man do this?!"

Megatron fired his Fusion Cannon at Draconis.

He keeps firing until there's so much smoke and dust you can't see Draconis.

Megatron laughed and said, "How pathetic!"

He turns around and as soon as he's does a woosh sound is heard.

He turns back around and sees the dragon bot coming from the air and he dodges and Draconis impacts the ground making a total explosion of rocks and dirt.

Megatron said, "See how you like this!"

Megatron leaps up and lands on Draconis, crushing him under his feet.

A sizzle sound is heard as Megatron leaps off of him as his foot is glowing as if he was burned.

Careful, I'm a little hot to handle. Like that two wheeler and spiderbot. Said Draconis as he grins and gives Arcee and Blackarachnia a wink.

Blackarachnia blushes and said, "Thanks."

Arcee said to Skywarp, "I'm surprised you got here before any of us did."

Skywarp chuckles and shrugs.

Megatron blasts Draconis but sees that his blasts have absolutely no effect on him.

Knock Out said, "Breakdown, I think we should take advantage of this opportunity and attack those Autobots and traitors."

Oh so you two wish to join the battle? Then why to fight me? Said Draconis as he cracks his knuckles.

Megatron punched Draconis and said to his minions, "Deal with the Autobots and those backstabbers if you have to! I shall deal with Jackson Darby myself!"

Oh so there's some more fight in you, gramps? Good I'd hate for you to give up because I'm having too much fun! Said Jack as he flaps his wings and takes to the air and dives then grabs Megatron as he slides him across the ground.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack ran up to Knock Out and used his swords to scratch his paint job!

Knock Out shouted in anger, "MY PAINT JOB!"

Let's see how you move, doc bot. Said Wheeljack as he activates his faceplate.

Meanwhile Breakdown is occupied with the other wreckers.

Soundwave takes on the dinobots, Coil and a velociraptor bot named Ironclaw. ( he looks like transmetal dinobot from the beast wars series)

Dreadwing takes on Bumblebee, Wasp, Optimus, Metroplex and WindSaber.

Meanwhile Jack stops grinding Megatron into the dirt and flings him into the side of the canyon.

Megatron recovers and said, "You'll pay dearly for that!"

Sorry left my cash at home. Said Draconis

With the others

Breakdown said to Nitro Zeus as he hit him with his hammer, "I'm gonna say this right now! Your so called boss is completely insane!"

Oh who cares, pirate bot. He's badass! Said Nitro as he flings him into the canyon

Mixmaxter asked while fighting some Vehicons, "Shall we combine into Devastator, Scrapper?"

Scrapper said while punching a Vehicon, "No. Let's wait a little while longer."

Galvatron blasts vehicons with his gun as he stands back to back with scourge.

As the others fend off the decepticons Draconis is seen tackling Megatron into the rocks before laying down punch after punch.

Hound fired his gun at Breakdown.

Hound said, "Eat this, you little shit!"

Wreckers, wreck him! Said Ironhide as he flips over Breakdown before throwing him into Knockout

As two of them recovered, Ironhide fired his cannons at them.

Ironhide asked, "Feeling lucky, punks?"

Meanwhile Wheeljack switched over to the bad Soundwave with the good one. Along with Swoop, Spike, Snarl, Sludge, and Slug.

Snarl charged at Evil Soundwave, knocking him back.

Snarl growled, "I'm gonna break your ugly face!"

He leaps out of the way as Slug charges through in his Triceratops form and inbeds the bad Soundwave between his horns and the canyon.

Slug said, "I like the good Soundwave better!"

Meanwhile the battle focuses back to Draconis and Megatron.

Megatron has wounds laced across his body while Draconis doesn't even have a scratch on him.

Megatron said, "I'm not done yet!"

I say you are. Because this battle is getting boring. Said Draconis.

Meanwhile, Brawl was shooting at several Vehicons in his tank form.

Brawl said, "This is so much fun!"

It is time to take this battle, combaticons combine into bruticus! Said Onslaught as Metroplex helped him into the air, as everyone takes their positions

Scrapper said, "Contructicons, combine into Devastator!"

Jetfire said while using fire to burn several Vehicons, "Brother, time to combine into Safeguard!"

As they all unite everyone stops and watches.

Meanwhile at Griffon Rock.

Boulder said, "I can't believe it! Actual Combiners!"

Kade and the others were speechless as they watch.

Meanwhile as Devastor is formed he starts using his vortex breath and starts sucking in vehicons. Knockout and breakdown watch.

Look at this mother! Said Knockout before a rock hits the back of Breakdowns head.

Mean robots suck! He said.

Bruticus said to the two Decepticons, "Look who's talking, morons!"

Devastator stops his suction.

Safeguard points his arms at the decepticons.

We'd advise you all standing down. Said Safeguard.

Knock Out gives Safeguard the middle finger as Dreadwing points his gun at Bruticus.

As he doesn't this all of the bots and cons point there guns at them.

He drops his gun and raises his hands along with the rest of them.

Your forces are defeated Megatron, ready to submit to the better warrior? Said Draconis as he has his foot on Megatrons head before he kicks him back into the crater

Megatron looked to Arcee and Blackarachnia and sneered, "I still have one trick up my sleeve!"

Draconis growls and grabs Megatrons arm that holds the fusion cannon before he breaks said weapon.

Megatron pushed Draconis off him, and grabs Arcee by the throat. He snarled, "I'll have Knock Out repair my Fusion Cannon. But I'll at least have the pleasure of extinguishing your Spark, Autobot!"

Draconis growls but then holds his head as he begins have flashes.

Optimus now! Said Drift.

Optimus opens his chest plate showing the matrix as it blasts Jack.

Draconis is then surrounded by a pillar of light.

Knock Out examines the Fusion Cannon and said, "The damage is only minor. I should be able to fix it when we get back to the Nemesis."

Dreadwing said, "Best news I've heard all day!"

Dreadwing then blasted Blackarachnia with his gun.

Then suddenly all over the world canisters buried in the ground begin to shine and glow.

On the Nemesis we see in the storage the forge of Solus prime begins to shine as they emit a beam that strikes the pillar surrounding Draconis.

Then suddenly a being of light shines out and strikes Megatron and the others sending them flying.

Breakdown landed and said, "Didn't expect that."

Then the light around it shines down and reveals Ultimus now with new armor on him.

Jack? Said Arcee and Blackarachnia

Ultimus said, "Hey, guys. Did you miss me?"

Everyone gives a cheer as their favorite bot is back.

So Optimus I remember stuff when I was Draconis. You actually married my mom? Said Jack.

Optimus said, "Of course I did."

Dreadwing snuck up on Bumblebee, put him in a headlock, and said, "Your life will end for killing Skyquake, Autobot!"

Jack turns his head and energy gathers in his hand as he points it at Dreadwing and raises it and Dreadwing floats along with it.

Jack said to Thundercracker, "Thundercracker, I want you to know that I don't hold you responsible for what happened."

Thank you. Said Thundercracker.

Ultimus were not finished yet! Said Megatron.

Ultimus said, "Bruticus. Safeguard. Devastator. Help me out."

They crack their knuckles.

Now Megatron you have two choices face me, in the ancient and long thought forgotten armor of Primus, 3 combiners and my army or take yours and everyone else and just leave. Said Jack

Breakdown said, "I got a better idea. How about I just crush your head instead?"

The armor of Primus? It exists? Said Megatron as he takes a step back in actual fear.

Yes, through the matrix of leadership it activated the artifacts throughout the world and through them they combined into me created the ancient armor of Primus. Really want to push your luck? Said Jack.

Knockout said, "You don't have the guts!"

Everyone activates their weapons

Try me. Said Jack.

Knock Out said, "You know what? To hell with you Autobots! I'm going back to the Nemesis so I can repair that Fusion Cannon!"

Decepticons retreat! Said Megatron. bad Soundwave activates the groundbridge and sends Knockout and Breakdown through as all of the decepticons retreat back to the nemesis.

Dreadwing blasted Wheeljack one last time before heading back to the Nemesis.

Yeah better run! Said Wasp.

The combiners separated.

Meanwhile after the battle everyone gathered at the base to celebrate.

Someone's gotta say it. Ultimus prime 2.0 is rad. Said Miko.

Indeed Jacks new look is rad. Said Vector Prime. The others agreed.

Jack said, "Thanks. But you guys can still call me Ultimus or Jack."

Crosshairs asked, "So what do we do with that Rainbow Energon stuff?"

Mirage replied, "We should only use it as a last resort. You heard what Perceptor said."

Everyone nods.

Grimlock said, "Optimus, me and the rest of us would like to join you and your friends. That is, if you'll have us."

You can always find sanctuary with us, Grimlock. Said Optimus.

Drift walks over to Jack and kneels and holds out something in his hands.

Your Legendary Prime decepticon hunter, sensei. He said.

Jack said, "Thanks, Drift!"

Prowl said, "I hope you guys are okay with having the Sparklings here."

It's no problem, well just have to watch our step. Ouch! Said Thundercracker as he backs away.

Right behind him we see little Grimlock Jr. Shoot flames.

Hey! First flames little guy. Said Jack as he picks the little guy up.

Slug said, "Looks like you raised him well, Grimlock."

Grimlock puts his hands to his hips and puffs out his chest.

Looks like we'll need a nursery for these guys, somewhere we can keep an eye on and where they can't catch anything on fire. Said Jack as he puts Jr. Down who starts chasing the other baby dinobots.

Swindle asked, "You guys got any ideas?"

Hmm well we could make one or use some unoccupied space in the base. Said Jack.

Ratchet said, "Good! Because I don't want them damaging my equipment."

Well it's time for us to return to our base, coming Ultimus? Said Vector Prime.

Jack smiled and said, "Gladly. I haven't been there for 3 weeks."

June said, "Just remember not to lick any more ooze, young man!"

On second thought I think I'll stick here wih my family. I'll help watch the little guys and I'll miss my partner and favorite Spiderbot. Said Jack looking at Arcee and Blackarachnia.

Vector Prime said, "Alright. But just know that you're always welcome to come back to the base."

Blackarachnia asked, "You know that this is your first time being around me socially, right?"

Yes but I saw you fighting alongside Arcee and the others to help me. Said Jack.

Blackrachnia said, "Good point."

Skywarp said, "Just make sure to stop by the base once in a while, Jack."

Okay guys, see ya. Said Jack as he opens the bridge for them.

Brawl said, "I can't wait to see our new base!"

Vector Prime and the others left through the portal.

The portal then closed.

Bumblebee said, "It's really good to have you back, Jack."

It's good to be back. Said Jack, as he then yawns.

Bulkhead said, "I think all of us could use some shuteye."

You can say that again. Said Raf as he yawns.

Arcee said, "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Well Raf let's get you home. Said Bumblebee as he transforms and Raf changes back and hops in.

Bulkhead does the same for Miko.

Bulkhead said, "Miko, try not to fall asleep before we get to your house."

Alrighty Bulk. Said Miko.

Well can someone give us a lift? Said Jack as he and his mom turn back to humans

Arcee said, "Alright, Jack. I'll give you a lift. But your mom will need to ride with someone. I don't feel like carrying more than one person."

I'll help with that. said Optimus. As he and Arcee transformed.

June said, "Thanks, Optimus."

They all drive and go and drop them off to their homes as Arcee drives into the garage as Optimus drops June off and drives off.

Arcee said, "Enjoy your rest, Jack. You've earned it."

Thanks Arcee. Said Jack as he and his mom walk inside and head straight for their beds and go to sleep

And so the young Prime slept greatly knowing he was safe and sound back home with his friends and family.

 **Next time on the rise of Ultimus Prime: Nemesis Prime vs Ultimus Prime/ Jack vs Silas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dudes, it's me coming at you with more transformers.**

 **Ch.4 Ultimus vs Nemesis + The Human Factor**

A week later.

We see the wreckers, Drift, the twins, the dinobots, Vector and Rodimus, and some of the others standing around Jack as he stands as the new and improved Ultimus.

"Okay, remember don't hold back anything against me. Come at me with intent to kill." said Jack as he readies his Decepticon Hunter

Grimlock said, "With pleasure!"

He then charged at Jack.

Jack readies himself as he catches Grimlock's charge and flings him over Wheeljack.

Warpath fired his cannon at Jack.

Warpath said, "Bam! Kapow!"

Jack's armor rise and it forms a shield on his arm and he raises and blocks the blast. Before returning it with one of his own.

Drift swung his swords at Jack.

Jack quickly maneuvers himself and catches the blades before flinging them to the side before he blasts the samurai bot.

Swoop flew in to attack Ultimus.

Jack ducks as Swoop flies straight into Sludge

Spike then tackled Jack to the ground.

Jack smirks.

Then Spike screams as he's electrocuted and slides off of Jack.

"Come on, I'm merely testing out my new systems. Someone try and make this a challenge, please?" said Jack as he was getting bored.

Jetfire said, "Gladly!"

He and Jetstorm combined to form Safeguard.

"Please." said Jack unimpressed.

Then Jack blasts the joined autobot with a electro blast than separates them and they're knocked down.

"Wreckers, Wreck him!" said Ironhide as he and the other wreckers charge trying to circle him in

Hound fired his gun at Jack saying, "I got 'em!"

Jack blocks the shots and just as Bulkhead and the other wreckers get ready to strike him. Jack leaps into the air making them knock each other down.

Rodimus grabbed Jack in a headlock.

Rodimus said with a grin, "Gotcha!"

"No I got you because you're gonna feel the burn!" said Jack as he heats up his armor.

You can hear the sizzle as Rodimus throws his hands off of Jack.

Jack seeing his chance grabs Rodimus before flinging him into the other dinobots who were charging

Vector asked while charging at Jack, "Did you forget about me?!"

"No, I was saving the best for last." said Jack as he counters Vectors sword with his.

Then the two begin an expert clash of blades

While this was happening, Brawl aimed his weapons at Jack carefully.

Brawl said, "That's it, Vector. Keep him nice and steady."

He fired.

Jack acting quick, grabbed Vector and swung Vector in Brawl's line of fire, making him take the hit.

Then Jack threw Vector right into Brawl.

Galvatron aimed a punch at Jack.

Jack swiftly grabbed the arm before Judo flipping him.

Vortex then tackled Jack.

Jack brings in his legs before kicking him off and rolls back onto his feet in one motion.

Blast Off then sweep kicked Ultimus, knocking him to the ground.

Blast Off asked, "Didn't expect that, did ya?"

"On the contrary, I did." said Jack as he spins while on the ground knocking Blast Off down before standing and giving him a good kick to the head.

What Jack didn't know was that Onslaught was sneaking up behind him.

Just as Onslaught lept at him, Jack smiled as Onslaught went right through him. Jack seeing his chance gives him a spin kick to the head.

Kickback transformed into his bug mode and tackled Jack to the ground.

Kickback said, "Ha! I gotcha!"

Then he hears a sizzle sound

Kickback asked, "What's that noise?"

Then he feels a lot of pain.

He leaps off.

"I keep forgetting about the heated skin thing." said Kickback as he activates his wings to try and cool down.

He turns and everything goes black as Jack punches him in the face

Sharpshot transformed into his stag beetle form and jumped onto Jack's back.

Then we hear the sizzle sound again.

Sharpshot said, "Aw hell!"

Sharpshot leaped off of Jack's back.

Jack seeing his chance gives the bug bot a good kick taking him down.

Prowl threw his shurikens at Jack.

Prowl smirked and commented, "Haven't had a good workout since Cybertron."

Jack leans back and dodges the shuriken before he races and does a few flips before hitting prowl with a spin kick

Nitro Zeus saw this as his chance to attack him.

Just for him to phase through him and smacking his head right into the wall.

Nitro whined, "Aw man!"

Jack puts down his weapon and looks around and the others down groaning

"That was a good exercise." said Jack.

"How'd you do that phasing through thing?" Said Nitro.

"Built in Phase Shifter, part of my upgrade. I learned that every artifact and weapon that cybertron ever has had and has been or is on Earth has been built into my new systems." said Jack.

Nitro said, "That's pretty sweet! But I heard there's more then one Phase Shifter."

"Yes, I believe that is one of the relics on Earth. But we need to find out where." said Jack.

The others begin to stand.

"Okay guys thanks for coming, see you guys later." said Jack as they begin there walk to the hq so they can bridge back to their base.

Sharpshot said, "Call us if you need anything."

"Prime? Do you read me?" said Agent Fowler as his voice came over the com system.

Everyone gathers around.

"I'm sorry, Agent Fowler. Optimus isn't here at the moment. said Ratchet.

"Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road! said Fowler. Everyone looks at each other as he said that.

"Agent Fowler, that hardly seems likely. said Ratchet.

On the road.

"Tell that to my burning tread!" said Fowler as we see him in his car with a big rig that looks like Optimus. But the red is almost dark enough to be black and with a black behind but you see the Autobot insignia on the front.

Galvatron asked, "Are you sure it's really Optimus? It could be someone who looks like him."

"I'm sure of it!" said Fowler.

As he and the truck get on the bridge, the truck rammed into Fowler's car scrapping onto it.

Just as they separate, Fowler spins out of control before his car hangs of the bridge.

Fowler puts the car in reverse but the end isn't low enough.

Then the big rig begins to push the car off the side.

Then a groundbridge opens and Bumblebee Bulkhead and Arcee come out.

Just as the rig pushes the car off Bee catches it.

"Looks like Optimus." said Bulkhead as the rig begins driving off.

"Primes don't run." said Arcee as she transforms and gives chase.

Bulkhead helps Bumblebee but the back plate of the car breaks off and it falls.

Bulkhead leaps off the bridge and catches the car as he lands.

"You all right in there?" Bulkhead asked the Agent.

"At ease, soldier." said Fowler as he breaths but then the airbag deploys

Galvatron said, "Arcee, do you need me and the others to get to your position?"

"No." she said as she approaches a gas station. She stops and uses her lights to look.

Then she hears a vehicle approaching and turns and sees the rig coming at her before blackness.

Then she begins to open her eyes and sees Ratchet point a light at her.

"Yes, that's it. Follow the light." said the doc.

"Wait. What?" she said as she wakes up and groans.

"Not the best choice of words, Ratchet." said Arcee as she gets out of the tube. Then Ratchet and Bee help her stand,

Arcee, are you alright?" asked Jack.

Vortex asked, "Did you find out if it was Optimus or not?"

"Sure looked like him" said Arcee.

Jack walks away and mutters.

"There's no way. There can't be one here. Can there?" said Jack as he begins to think.

Swindle said, "It has to be an imposter. There's no other explanation."

Wheeljack said, "It can't be a shapeshifter. I destroyed the only one the Cons had."

"What is this about an imposter?" said Optimus as he rolls in with June.

Onslaught asked, "Optimus, are you aware that Fowler was attacked? And that someone might be posing as you to ruin your reputation?"

Jack's optics widen as shock races through his mind.

There's no way. It can't be." said Jack.

Warpath asked, "By the way, Prime, did you and June have a nice night out?"

"Guys we have a Nemesis Prime on our hands." said Jack as he walks over to them.

"First Warpath, me and June were at a underground energon mine acquiring some and Jackson, you said something about a Nemesis Prime? Why does this merit concern?" said Optimus.

Nitro Zeus said, "If we see this Nemesis Prime punk, I'm gonna rip his head off!"

Ironhide snarled, "I think I can help with that."

"Picture Optimus, but turn him into Megatron no something worse than him. When I looked through history I found these Nemesis Prime in timelines. They're vicious, savage and uncontrollable, they destroy everything in their sight and anyone in their way. They don't listen to reason and can't be reasoned with. They're monsters, and I hope to Primus this one isn't like the others." said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "Well, this Nemesis Prime wasn't savage. It ran off when it saw us."

"And he then attacked Arcee. said Jack before he gasps as a sensation races through him.

Prowl commented while rubbing his chin, "If this Nemesis was like the others, it would've attacked Fowler in robot mode. But instead, it attacked him in vehicle mode."

"Quick we have to bridge to Alden Military base! It's being attack by Nemesis." said Jack.

Brawl said, "Aw yeah! It's smashing time!"

Grimlock growled, "I'm gonna enjoy tearing Nemesis to shreds!"

Just as Jack warned them Fowler's phone rang and he was told that Alden Military base was being attacked by Prime.

Hound said, "If Nemesis keep this shit up, we're gonna do the time while he does the crime."

Ratchet activates the bridge and they race through it and on the other side they see a black and rusted version of Optimus looking at them before it fled.

Brawl snarled, "No, you don't!"

The Combaticon transformed into his tank mode before firing a shot at Nemesis.

He misses.

Then the military troops start firing upon them.

"Quick back to base. We can't risk any human casualties." said Jack as they go back through the portal

Back at the base

Kickback said, "Okay. Nemesis wrecked that base. But he still ran from us."

Galvatron said, "That proves it! This Nemesis isn't like the others."

"That's good but then comes the other question: who built it? And I'm pretty sure we know who did." Said Jack.

"Mech." Said Optimus.

Swindle asked, "How do you guys know that MECH's behind this?"

"Because while we have rounded up the bodies of the vehicons we have killed so no one can get them. Mech has been doing the same. They started with Breakdown who the basically deconstructed from head to toe. But thanks to Bulkhead they couldn't kill him." Said Jack.

Onslaught said disgusted by MECH's actions, "Good. Not even Breakdown deserved to be tortured by those animals!"

"Then a couple weeks ago during the forge incident they got Starscream's T-cog." Added Raf.

Vortex said, "So that's why Screamer has been quiet."

Blast Off snarled, "Those b***! What the hell do they think they can accomplish with what they're doing?!"

"Well when I'm through with it, it's going to be a full fledged cybertronian, not a knock off." Said Jack.

Nitro Zeus asked cracking his knuckles, "Sure you don't want me to rip its' head off? That punk has it coming!"

Rodimus said, "I agree with Nitro, Jack. Impersonating a Prime is a serious offense."

"What I mean is this. I'm going to get Nemesis and turn him into a cybertronian weapon for the united cause." Said Jack.

Nitro Zeus asked, "But I can still beat him up before that, right?"

"Yes. And thankfully with my new time powers we should be able to beat it. But that's not the case. Optimus you know what we have to do to protect ourselves don't you." Said Jack.

Everyone turned and saw Optimus make a face like he really really wasn't going to like this but it needs to be done.

Grimlock said to Optimus, "Before you say anything, Optimus, if you still think we shouldn't kill Silas and his troops, we'll be fine with it."

Slug said, "We prefer to kill Megatron's troops anyway."

"That's exactly what he doesn't want to do but if Silas were to escape and with Mechs knowhow to recreate cybertronians we can be looking at Shangai all over again." Said Jack.

Everyone looks confused about this.

Miko asked, "What exactly happened in Shanghai?"

"Oh sorry, it was an alternate timeline thing. But it was horrifying like something out of your nightmares. In it Megatron became Galvatron and human scientists broke down autobots that the alternate version of Lockdown killed searching for Optimus to bring him to a being named Quintessa. They remade cybertronians from the bodies of Ratchet Starscream, Sentinel Prime, who was a traitor, and other dead autobots and decepticons." Said Jack as he told them of what he saw during his times when he looked through the time stream.

Nitro Zeus asked in outrage, "SAY WHAT?!"

Grimlock said to Optimus, "That does it! Optimus, if you do want us to kill Silas, I call dibs on eating him!"

Onslaught said, "Get in line, Grimlock! By the time Bruticus is finished with him, he'll be nothing but a smear on the ground!"

"Wait, Sharpshot call Perceptor. It's time to activate Project Chimera. Bring online the Bio-bots. It's time Mech got a taste of their own medicine." Said Jack.

Sharpshot said, "Right."

Ratchet said, "Optimus, no matter what your decision is, know that I will respect it."

"Jackson, what is Project Chimera?" Said Optimus.

Everyone listens in.

"It's where I had the scientists take apart the cons we scrapped and put them together to make new bots. From Spark to every last piece. Along with the parts of fallen cybertronians scattered throughout the planet and on others and time." Said Jack.

Prowl said, "That's pretty clever. Do those include dead Vehicons?"

"Yes, but also dead autobots as well as the cons." Said Jack.

Warpath said, "You must've spent a lot of time on this project."

"Longer than you think. When I returned to the base I had Perceptor and the other tech heads make them as a way to kill me, should I become uncontrollable." Said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "I get it! It's like a failsafe."

"Yes in case I go into something worse than Draconis." Said Jack.

Onslaught said, "I didn't think you were that bad as Draconis. You did take care of those Sparklings."

"Yeah but I was kinda of a j***. Like Megatron." Said Jack.

Rodimus said, "At least you didn't murder innocents."

Grimlock said with a shudder, "But you were pretty scary. You even scared me!"

"Okay enough chit chat everyone listen up. Now since mech has been able to recreate a bot I know they haven't been able to recreate our tech. Meaning Nemesis would have to focus on using its vehicle mode for travel, which means that mechs base is driving distance between fowlers attack and the attack on the base. Now everyone that has a Earth based vehicle should spread out and search. But be careful, because I'm sure the military is out for any bot right now. And should you have to fight, don't we don't need any casualties. Every hear?" Said Jack.

Vortex said, "Don't sweat it. We won't kill any military guys. But about Silas and his goons?"

"First of all, Vortex I said Earth based vehicles, meaning you and the other combaticons are out, same to the insecticons. And second, unless you absolutely have to, kill them." Said Jack.

Nitro Zeus asked, "What about me? I have an Earth Vehicle."

Rodimus said, "Maybe we should contact the Contructicons for backup. It would be nice to have a Combiner against Mech's forces."

"Nitro yes you can come. And yes on the contructicons but no on Devastator. Robots in Disguise, remember. We need stealth and strength not out right brute strength." Said Jack.

Nitro said, "Sweet! We probably won't need to waste Devestator on those animals!"

Scrapper walked in with his team and said, "Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long for us to get here. We were babysitting the Sparklings. Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Okay guys lets rev it up!" Said Jack as he transforms.

"We missed everything." Said Mixmaster.

Rodimus said, "Long story short, there's this guy who's impersonating Optimus who was created by this human terrorist group named Mech. Now we gotta stop them. You guys want to come?"

Rampage said, "Gladly! I'm gonna enjoy tearing those human animals apart."

Scrapper said, "No need to use Devestator, boys. We won't need it to kill this Optimus Prime knock off and this MECH group."

Everyone with a Earth based vehicle mode races out the base and begins the search.

Ironhide said to the other Wreckers, "Alright. Spread out and find Nemesis. And when you do, no need to be gentle."

"Alrighty everyone split off into teams of two, I don't want Silas and his toy to get the jump on anyone." Said Jack.

Bulkhead goes with Wheeljack but Miko tags along.

Raf goes with Bumblebee who goes with Wasp.

Ironhide leaves with Hound.

Optimus leaves with June.

Drift with Crosswise.

The constructions go with each other.

"Or leave with anybody in anyway that works." Said Jack.

Nitro asked, "Anyone want to partner up with me?"

"Fine Nitro come on." Said Jack.

"You too Soundwave, track the remote link Silas is using to control Nemesis." Said Jack.

"How do you know this thing's remote controlled?" Said Arcee.

Drift said, "Because this imposter has no Spark."

"Until we add it." Said Perceptor as his voice comes through the coms.

"Sir as requested, the newly created Maximals and Predacons you requested have been made. And the memories of their counterparts from the timeline you acquired them from have been downloaded. Except for the Blackarachnia it couldn't survive the experiment, sorry sir." Said Perceptor

Jack said, "It's fine, Perceptor."

Optimus said, "If anyone see something that looks like me but with yellow eyes, take it out."

"Got it." Said Everyone.

"Perceptor when I call for it, bring in Optimus Primal, Tigerhawk and Nightscream." Said Jack.

"Affirmative sir, and I regret to inform you the Silverbolt counterpart didn't survive the release. The actual Silverbolt put it out of its misery." Said Perceptor

Jack said, "I understand, Perceptor."

Scrapper said, "Send them in as soon as you can, Perceptor."

"Only when Ultimus says so, Perceptor out." Said the scientist as he cuts the feed.

Bulkhead goes with Wheeljack but Miko tags along.

Raf goes with Bumblebee who goes with Wasp.

Ironhide leaves with Hound.

Optimus leaves with June.

Drift with Crosswise.

The constructions go with each other.

"Or leave with anybody in anyway that works." Said Jack.

Nitro asked, "Anyone want to partner up with me?"

"Fine Nitro come on." Said Jack.

"You too Soundwave, track the remote link Silas is using to control Nemesis." Said Jack.

"How do you know this thing's remote controlled?" Said Arcee.

Drift said, "Because this imposter has no Spark."

"Until we add it." Said Perceptor as his voice comes through the coms.

"Sir as requested, the newly created Maximals and Predacons you requested have been made. And the memories of their counterparts from the timeline you acquired them from have been downloaded. Except for the Blackarachnia it couldn't survive the experiment, sorry sir." Said Perceptor

Jack said, "It's fine, Perceptor."

Optimus said, "If anyone see something that looks like me but with yellow eyes, take it out."

"Got it." Said Everyone.

"Perceptor when I call for it, bring in Optimus Primal, Tigerhawk and Nightscream." Said Jack.

"Affirmative sir, and I regret to inform you the Silverbolt counterpart didn't survive the release. The actual Silverbolt put it out of its misery." Said Perceptor

Jack said, "I understand, Perceptor."

Scrapper said, "Send them in as soon as you can, Perceptor."

"Only when Ultimus says so, Perceptor out." Said the scientist as he cuts the feed.

Hound asked, "Think Silas knows we're here?"

"Here? We're on the road, he can't be on the road. Can he?" Said Bulkhead.

Crosshairs said, "Well, he probably knows that we're looking for him."

"Hey guys we found what I think is an old oil facility. We're gonna try here." Said Wasp.

"All right guys you heard the guy. Move to his location and help him." Said Jack.

"Alright time for action." Said WingSaber as he turns in the air and moves.

The contructicons were walking together.

Scrapper said, "Everyone, be on guard! Nemesis could be anywhere!"

The others grunt as they nod.

As Bumblebee and Wasp and Raf move in they transform and begin to walk.

"Bumblebee, be on alert. My double could be anywhere." Said 'Optimus' as he stands in the shadows.

Bumblebee tries a trick and does a bunch a beeps and buzzes as he does his old method of talking.

"I'm sorry. What?" Said 'Optimus'

Raf asked, "Don't you recognize me, Silas?"

"Hmm that voice. The boy?" Said the fake Optimus as Silas' voice come through.

"Raf, run!" Said Wasp as he and Bumblebee begin firing on the knock off prime

Silas said, "I see you got more Autobots. But that won't help you!"

Raf runs off as Bumblebee and Wasp try to hold off the fake but end up being knocked out

The Contructicons were walking together.

Long Haul taunted, "Oh, Nemesis. Come out to play!"

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Said Bonecrusher.

"Um I'm sure. Um he said it was West right?" Said Scrapper.

"You bolt for brains it was east not west!" Said Mixmaster

Rampage said, "Silas is sure gonna be in for a surprise when he finds that we're working with Optimus and the Autobots."

"If we can get there." Said Mixmaster as he transforms.

Meanwhile back with the others.

"Everyone this is Ultimus, me Arcee, Nitro and Soundwave have arrived onto the location." Said Jack as he and the others transform.

Soundwave said, "Nemesis is close. I can feel it."

"Jack! Jack he got to Bee and Wasp they told me to run and" Said Raf.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Raf what happened?" Said Jack calming down the kid.

Arcee said, "Scrap! Nemesis must've found Bee and Wasp!"

"Arcee take Raf with the others and find Bee and Wasp. Perceptor send them in." Said Jack.

Scrapper and the Constructicons found Bee and Wasp unconscious.

Scrapper growled, "Dammit! Nemesis was here!"

"Attention all forces I have found Nemesis and am going to engage him." Said Jack as he activated his com.

Long Haul asked, "You need us to help you? Silas can't fight all of us at once!"

"No he's all mine. He's got hell to pay and I'm going to make sure he cashes in." Said Jack.

Mixmaster said, "Well, let us know if you need any help."

Bonecrusher said, "We still need to find where Nemesis is being controlled."

"You know I'm not just talking to you guys right?" Said Jack as he reminded them of the com channel

Scrapper said, "We know, Jack. Hey, Fowler. You want in on this?"

Jack turns off his com as to not listen as he pops his neck and his his body as he stands face to face with Nemesis prime.

Silas said, "Jack Darby. You've changed since our last encounter."

"And you're still a mad man. But now I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again." Said Jack.

"Jackson, retreat you can't!" Said Optimus' voice before Jack shuts his comm off completely

Silas said, "You must think you're some kind of hero. But deep down, you're still that scared little kid."

No Silas deep down I'm an animal! Said Jack as his body begins to convert.

He thrusts his hands down to the ground as they begin to change into feet. Where his legs were they now begin to change into clawed hands and now the opening atop of the gigantic torso that's made opens revealing the head of a dragon. On his back it opens and two gigantic wings pop out and so does a tail.

Silas asked, "You want to kill me so badly? Fine. Because I guarantee that only one of us is walking out of here alive!"

"One is me!" Said Jack as he charges.

Using his massive claws he tears open Nemesis' chest plate and gasps at what he sees. Silas hooked into the body with his body laced from top to bottom with scars.

"My god." Said Jack.

Silas then knocked him backwards as the chestplate repairs itself.

"An accident when I had a run in with the wrong bot. But now I've achieved the same level of fusion between man and machine as you." Said Silas.

With the others

June said to her husband, "Optimus, I think we should let Jack kill Silas. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I know but Jackson is taking him on by himself so we need to hurry." Said Optimus.

Scrapper said, "Optimus, me and my team are close to where the two of them are."

"Yeah but he asked for no interference said something about it being personal." Said Long Haul

Arcee asked, "Scrapper, can you see if Jack is winning?"

"Um no but I saw something that made we want to throw up if I could. Silas isn't remote controlling the thing he is the bot." Said Scrapper.

Arcee said in horror, "Dear God! I guess killing Silas really is the only option we have."

Meanwhile back at the battle.

We see Jack and Silas locked at arms until they elbow each and back off.

Silas asked, "Is that all you have?"

Jack turns and open she his mouth and unleashes a fire blast at the abomination

Silas dodged it and taunted, "Missed me!"

"Did I? Said Jack.

Silas turns and sees a crane falling towards him.

Silas dodges the crane.

Silas said, "Pathetic! Your Autobot friends were more of a challenge!"

Jack growls and charges and grapples him then he drags him through some of the buildings.

Silas manages to grab Jack and throw him to the ground.

Then he hears a sizzling sound.

Silas growled, "What the fuck is that noise?"  
Aug 12Then his optics widen as he feels pain coming from his hands as he looks and sees that they are glowing orange and are smoking.

Silas cried out, "AARGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Then Jack takes a deep breath and blows, the air he's making is going off like a hurricane as Silas is sent through the air.

Scrapper said, "I wonder where Silas is gonna end up."

Just as he said that. Silas falls right in front of the group.

Bonecrusher cracked his knuckles and said, "Look who we have here."

"Oh great more of you." Said Silas as he stands.

Then Jack lands on top a building.

Long Haul grinned and said, "Pick a body part, Nitro."

Nitro said, "I call dibs on his head!"

Silas looks between them all and spots Raf. Thinking quick he breaks through the group and holds him as a hostage.

Silas growled, "One move and your friend gets it!"

Raf struggles but to no avail.

"Let him go Silas." Said Jack as he changes back to bot.

Silas snarled, "Never!"

Raf begins panting in fear. And in that fear something happened as Rafs body began to shift and change. His arms and legs fold into his body as it becomes like a big long snake his head retracts in and it extends. Then out comes the head of a snake and around it metallic wings sprout.

In essence Raf had become Quetzalcoatl, the ancient Aztec winged serpent god.

Wasp said in shock, "I didn't see that coming!"

Raf points his snake head at Silas and hisses as he flaps his wings and flies out of his grip. Then he swings his tail and sends the false Prime flying.

Miko said in awe, "Whoa! Raf, you look awesome!"

"Huh I have a new mode, just like Jack." Said Raf.

Your fear must've had you access this new beast mode. How do you feel? Said Jack.

Raf said with a smile, "Awesome!"

Mixmaster said, "Wonder where Silas landed."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but he has escaped and the military is coming. We should go." Said Soundwave.

Wasp said in frustration, "Rats! And we didn't get any evidence to clear Prime's name!"

"Negative, the cameras in the base. I took there footage and caught him. Now we return to base and have Agent Fowler bring in the footage." Said Soundwave

Scrapper said, "Good thinking, Soundwave! Before we forget, are there any MECH agents still around?"

"Yes. But I doubt they'll talk." Said Ironhide as he and the others arrived.

Silas most likely killed them as they outlived their usefulness. Said Optimus.

"Okay Ratchet bridge us back." Said Jack.

Ratchet said, "Coming right up!"

A bridge opens in front of them and they escape through it.

"Okay guys, now we not only have to deal with Megatron and his flunkies but now Silas?" said Jack as he walks in.

"We'll deal with that later, but how did Raf become a snake with wings?" said Miko as she sees Raf in his new mode.

Raf said, "It's like you said before. My fear granted me access to my new form."

"Oh I wonder what we're gonna become, oh I hope I become a dinosaur or something cool." said Miko.

"Okay we'll deal with that later, Ms. Adrenaline jockie, but first, Cons it's time for you guys to return to energon scouting it's your shift." said Jack.

Soundwave asked, "Shall I present Fowler with the evidence to clear Optimus' name first?"

"Okay meanwhile Soundwave it's time I found out the truth between your brother and why he's with Megatron." said Jack.

As he said that Soundwave bridged the other cons back to base so they could leave for their shifts.

Soundwave said, "I'm all ears."

"First of all why did Vibe take your name anyway?" said Jack.

"Um Jackson could you fill us in on what you're talking about?" asked Optimus as he and the others have no clue what he's talking about.

Bulkhead asked, "And who's Vibe?"

"Vibe is the Soundwave with Megatron and is this Soundwave younger brother, with their youngest back at base being repaired when his ship crashed, his name is Echo." said Jack.

Arcee said, "At least we got a name. I was sick and tired of calling him Evil Soundwave."

"Yes and Vibe joined Megatron when he found the person who killed his minicons except Laserbeak and the femmebot that was going to be his wife. Her name was Melody. Apparently it was Vibe's rival from the arena where these 3 battled together. Eventually after a while Soundwave here left Cybertron to explore the cosmos. But if you ask me there's more to this mystery than meets the eye." said Jack.

Bumblebee asked, "What do you mean?"

"Because why would a rival target others and it was Megatron who killed his rival. But why would his rival take things out of the arena? Too many questions in my mind. So after a while I'm going to have a little trip inside the time stream and get some answers and hopefully return Vibe and hopefully Dreadwing, Knockout and Breakdown back to the side of good." said Jack.

Bulkhead said, "Jack, I doubt Knock Out's just gonna join us after all the times we scratched his paint job."

Bumblebee said, "And me and Optimus did kill Skyquake."

"Yes but I plan on fixing everything." said Jack as he walks away.

And so everything went smoothly until a couple of weeks later things got hectic. First the Nemesis comes to life after Megatron put dark energon in it, until Jack and the others shut it off. Then they discovered 4 relics. The Phase Shifter, which the bots got, then the Apex Armor which was lost to Starscream, then it was a sonic cannon which Vibe got for Megatron, Then Bulkhead found some Tox-En, he got rid of it but the insecticon Bombshock, who was assigned to get it blasted him in the back, leaving him close to death. After that Miko and Wheeljack went off for revenge and Miko snuffed the bug using the missles from Wheeljacks ship. Then they found some loose Red energon and a new autobot came to Earth named Smokescreen, a hotshot rookie bot looking to make a name for himself. Now we found the bots standing around trying to find any new relics or anything.

Smokescreen said, "Thanks for letting me on the team, guys."

Arcee sighed and said, "Just remember not to get careless out there, Smokescreen."

"Yeah don't need a shiny going all blasters blazing." said Jack.

"Um what's a shiny?" asked Smokescreen

Arcee asked, "Who wants to explain it to him?"

"It's a thing we call the newbies who haven't been in battle. Your armor, it's shiny and doesn't have battle scars." said Jack.

"Bulkhead you musn't let yourself decline like this." said Ratchet as his voice carried over to them.

"Yeah you gotta pull yourself out of this funk, babe." said Miko as she and Bulkhead have become rather close over the past weeks.

Bulkhead asked, "Why should I? So Megatron and his goons can injure me again?"

"Hey Bulkhead, seeing how you're hurt and all. Maybe you can take advantage of the armor I snagged off of Starscream, instand muscle suit." said Smokescreen as he holds the apex armor in his hand.

Bulkhead said, "No thanks. That belongs to someone more worthier then me."

Brawl said concerned, "Wow. Bulkhead's really depressed. Not even Bombshock's death is making him feel better."

"Bulkhead, Breakdown is still out there. Are you really going to sit here getting weaker and weaker while he keeps himself in perfect health?" said Jack as he brought up his rival.

"And actually Bombshock is not dead. Hardshell and the others found him barely online at the canyon where you fought him. Megatron left him there to die. Jack had the bugs rescue their brother and he's resting back at base." said Soundwave.

Vortex said, "That's still not making Bulkhead feel better."

Bulkhead snapped, "You guys don't get it, do you?! I let my guard down! And it almost cost me my life!"

"Why are you a wrecker? How are you a wrecker?" said Jack.

"What did you say?!" said Bulkhead as he stands up

Onslaught said, "Look, Bulkhead. Bombshock just got a lucky shot in. That happens to some of us on the field. But you can either let this haunt you for the rest of your life. Or you can learn from it."

Bulkhead began to think before he nods at them and walks over to a lobbing ball and begins doing some exercises with it.

"That's the wrecker I know." said Brawl.

"Little dudes got loose!" said Jazz as he ran out of the hallway. ( He has his animated look)

Swindle said, "That was a nice speech, Onslaught."

Then suddenly a insecticon spider lands on his hand.

"Found Silkweb" said Swindle.

Onslaught said, "I'm glad you liked my speech, Swindle."

Blast Off said to Silkweb, "Hey, little guy. What're you doing here?"

The insecticon sparkling let off a little snarling sounds.

Jack commented, "Ha! You guys stacked yourselves and opened the doors. These guys keep getting smarter and smarter."

"Ow! Found Jr." said Bonecrusher as he found Grimlock Jr. on his extendable hand thing ( Oh and he has his first Transformers movie Michael bay look)

June asked Miko, "Miko, have you and Raf informed your parents about your Cybertronian forms?"

"Um yeah it took sometime after their freakout but they understood." said Miko.

"I can't believe it, Raf out of all people is grounded. Guess he's spending too much time hear like he said." said Jack.

Mixmaster asked, "Why is Raf grounded if his parents know about his Cybertronian form?"

"It's not that. He flunked some tests and skipped on some homework. He and his parents made a deal, he can be a hero if he keeps his grades up in school." said Jack.

Scrapper said, "I guess that's fair. He deserves time at home after all the stuff we've been through."

Then a little grasshopper themed insecticon popped up on Scrappers head and Rhino beetle themed one walked in between Mixmasters legs.

"I told you guys the little dudes got loose." said Jazz

Mixmaster asked, "Who was supposed to watch them this week?"

"Barricade!" said Jack.

Then the police bot came running in. ( He has his last knight look)

Barricade said, "Hey, guys!"

Onslaught said, "Barricade, you were supposed to be watching the Sparklings this week!"

"I swear I took a little nap and when I wake up the doors open and their gone." said the cop bot.

"Told you guys they're getting smarter." said Jack as he holds a small triceratops and pteranodon

Scrapper said, "Just as long as Megatron doesn't get his hands on them, they should be fine."

"Would someone please round them up so I can work?!" said Ratchet as some of the insecticons and flying dinobots flew around his work station.

Long Haul said to the Sparklings, "Ok, little guys. Ratchet probably needs that equipment."

The sparklings then begin flying around the base.

Okay guys, it's nap time come on." said Jack.

Vortex asked, "Anyone got any ideas on how to calm them down?"

"Simple just put them back in their room and make sure they have something to do. Eventually they'll get tired and go to sleep. Now any volunteers?" asked Jack as he looks around.

Brawl said, "Not it!"

I'll do it." said Jazz.

He and Barricade gather them up and take them back to their room in the base.

Just as they do that, Fowler comes in through his helicoptor.

"Bad news, seems our old friend Silas is back. he said.

He goes over to the computer and on the screen it shows Nemesis prime's vehicle mode driving into a military base.

"Was there anything stolen?" Optimus asked.

Wing Saber said, "This time, we're finishing Silas off for good!"

"A thing called Project Damocles an orbital satelite that can slice the Pentagon in half like a cake, or give anyone on Mount Rushmore a mohawk. Something like this in the wrong hands, and by hands I mean Megatron's." said Fowler.

Smokescreen asked, "Who's this Silas guy?"

"Bad dude that became worse when he put himself in a body that looks like Optimus'." said Jack.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

"Knockout, what is this abomination, and why is it on my ship?" said Megatron as Silas stands before him holding a package.

"I am Cylas, as in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis. I come with a proposition" said Silas.

Megatron, this is the human who captured me and stole my optic. Please, let me return the favor!" said Breakdown as he changes his hands to hammers and Knockout turns his right hand into a saw, Soundwave activated his tentacles and Dreadwing readied his cannon.

"I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage - at least, on this world." said Silas

Dreadwing asked, "How do we know you won't stab us in the back?!"

"You don't and I can provide you all with the human factor" said Silas.

Knock Out said, "He has a point. Besides, we really do need another addition to our ranks. After all, the Autobots do outnumber us."

"Silas, I command a mighty starship and a army. What can a human possibly provide for me?" said Megatron.

Breakdown said, "You better hope that there's a weapon in that package. Otherwise, you're going straight to hell!"

"Oh indeed my singular optic friend, inside is a orbital sattelite that when given the opporating codes can rain fire from space." said Silas.

Dreadwing asked, "What exactly do you hope to gain from giving us this satellite? Besides you keeping your life?"

"Merely a seat at the table." said Silas.

Knock Out said with a sigh, "I guess that's a suitable answer."

"You all! Accompany Soundwave to acquiring the codes." said Megatron.

Breakdown said, "Right, Lord Megatron!"

They all leave and vehicons join them.

Later on at the base.

Soundwave/Vibe used Fowler's voice to have the humans leave as he and the others break into the base and Soundwave/Vibe hooks himself into the mainframe.

As he does this Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen show up and the vehicons open fire

Dreadwing sneered, "Too late, Autobots! Any minute now, Soundwave will be taking control of the satellte. And I can guarantee that you fools will be its' first targets!"

On the Nemesis.

"The autobots have arrived." said Megatron.

"Megatron relax." said Silas, Megatron glances at him and growls.

"Lord Megatron, while we may need the codes to remotely access the sattelite from here, as long as Soundwave is hacked into the system, it is his to command." said Silas, as he walks over to a computer and presses a button launching the sattelite.

Soundwave, prepare to beta test." said Megatron.

On the ground

Knock Out sneered, "I hope you Autobots are ready to fry!"

Smokescreen who was punching a decepticon on the ground looks up and sees a orange beam coming at him from the sky.

He leaps out of the way and looks at what it did to the mangled up con.

"Whoa." he said.

Knock Out grabbed Smokescreen and said, "You're out of your league, rookie!"

"And it smells like you need to brush." said Smokescreen as he gets out of his hold.

Meanwhile as the bots and cons fight, back on the Nemesis.

As Megatron and Silas look at the computer for the obital laser, the words system breach comes up.

"An intruder in the system?" said Megatron as he moves Silas out of the way.

"Soundwave, we have a breach! said Megatron.

In the computer, it shows the coordinates is at Jasper.

"Jasper, Nevada. Must be their human allies." said Silas.

"Then I suggest you see to the matter." said Megatron.

Silas said, "Surely one of your other lackies is more suited for-"

"Now!" said Megatron.

On the ground

Bumblebee said, "Ratchet, we need backup!"  
"Soundwave is currently working with Rafeal to try and avert the satellite, they just need time." said Ratchet.

"Come on send me in!" said Bulkhead.

"Okay, but only on a duty I suggest." said Ratchet stopping Bulkhead as he groans.

"You and Ironhide shall do curbside duty around Rafael's house in case any of the decepticons come looking for him" said Ratchet.

Ironhide said, "Got it, Doc!"

The two transform and race out.

When they get there they find Silas parked outside Raf's house and ready to blast him, but Bulkhead races and pushes him onto his side as he drags Silas into the canals outside town.

Ironhide catches up to them and said, "Shouldn't have come here, Silas. Now we get to put you out of your misery!"

And the 3 do battle.

Back at base,

"Okay just need to do this and I got it!" said Soundwave as he press a button on the computer.

In space, the satellite is readying to fire upon Raf's house but thanks to Soundwave he activates the ignition in it and sends it into orbit.

Raf said with a smile, "I think it worked!

Meanwhile back at the fight seeing the satellite falling the cons prepare to leave but Jack stops them.

"Wait, please I just want to talk." said Jack as he stands before the 4 cons.

Breakdown snarled, "Why should we listen to anything you have to say?!"

"Because I have questions for each of you. And something to return." said Jack as he holds Breakdowns optic in his hand.

Breakdown asked taking the optic, "Where'd you find this?"

"Grabbed it off of Silas when I raced in and killed him for you." said Jack.

"You all follow Megatron, why? But I don't need an answer from you Vibe, because I learned everything. About your minis, your true name and your brothers, and about Melody." he said.

Knock Out said, "Someone has to stand by Megatron's side."

"Really? Even if it meant the complete destruction of your home? You all lived lives of peace and tranquility. You all deserve better, I mean when was the last time Megatron actually cared for any of you? All of you may think your special but once you've outlived your usefullness he will kill you. I should know I saw it happen to you all and it's what happened to Vibe's minicons and Melody." said Jack.

"Who's Vibe?" asked Breakdown.

Soundwave stood forward.

Knock Out said, "Sorry. I'm not interested in joining a faction that likes to scratch my paint job!"

Dreadwing snarled, "And I would never join you Autobots for what you did to Skyquake!"

Jack throws Knockout a canister of something.

"And Skyquake lives, Dreadwing." said Jack.

Dreadwing asked in shock, "What?!"

Knock Out asked, "What did you just give me?"

"Megatron didn't tell you? Oh he knew what horrible thing Starscream did to Skyquake but he didn't tell you? And that my friend is a coating that leaves your entire body completely dent free and your paint job will never be scratched again because it leaves the body indestructable. Still be able to feel pain but you won't have to worry about using a buffer ever again." said Jack.

Knock Out said, "Thanks. But I need some time to think about what you just said."

Dreadwing asked, "What did Starscream do to Skyquake?"

"He turned him into a undead terrorcon using dark energon. And Megatron didn't even care, didn't even bat an eyelash to it." said Jack.

Dreadwing shouted in outrage, "STARSCREAM DID WHAT?!"

Breakdown said with a sigh, "You know what? We'll consider what you just said."

"I promise Starscream will pay, but Megatron won't let you. I saw that in the future when Starscream returns to the cons, Megatron kills you when you tried to avenge Skyquake." said Jack.

"Soundwave return to base!" said Megatron.

Soundwave opens a bridge

Dreadwing sighed and said, "Like Breakdown said, we'll consider your words. But don't expect us to join you right away."

"Okay. Vibe, I looked into Melody's death, your rival didn't kill her. Megatron did. I saw it and I promise to the allspark I will bring her and your minicons, your actual ones back, along with Skyquake. said Jack.

Vibe nodded.

The 4 went through the portal.

On the otherside.

"What of Silas?" asked Megatron.  
Knock Out said, "Considering that he hasn't returned yet, I think I can safely say that Darby killed him."

Breakdown said, "Good riddance!"

"Good, because I was planning on killing him anyway." said Megatron.

"But, my lord, didn't he vow servitude?" said Dreadwing.

"Yes but the satellite was all he had to offer. Once he came back I was going to offer him a seat at the table, Knockouts dissection table. Now keep being useful and I won't kill you." said Megatron as he leaves the helm.

The four look at each other as he left.

Knock Out said, "Dreadwing, the minute Starscream rejoins Megatron, you need to get out of here as soon as you can!"

"But did you all hear him, we're nothing more than cannon fodder to him. He'd kill us when we stop being useful. And he dropped off Bombshock in the desert in his weakened state. Where's the honor in doing that? A true leader would've had him repaired. I'm thinking we joined the wrong side." said Breakdown as he keeps his voice down

Dreadwing said, "Even if you're right, we still need to figure out how we're going to join the Autobots without Megatron knowing."

"I promise to the allspark I'll bring her back and your minicons, your actual ones, and Skyquake." said Vibe as he plays back Jack's words.

We have to plan our moves very careful or we're dead." said Breakdown.

"Now Breakdown, I'll assist in putting your optic back and you can help putting this stuff on me." said Knockout.

Breakdown said with a smile, "Thanks, Knock Out. You're a true friend. The best one I've had."

"It seems that we have our new alliance but we must not show it in front of the troops or Megatron. So we're all in agreement of joining Ultimus?" said Dreadwing.

Knock Out said, "Sure. Now we need to figure out when we join Ultimus."  
Vibe nods.

"Well, let's get to work." said Breakdown.

The 4 walk off to find ways to help their new leader without being caught by Megatron.

Back with the Autobots

Miko smiled and said, "It's good to have you back, Bulk."

"Good to be back." he said.

"Jackson, do you believe your words got through to them?" Optimus asked.

Arcee said, "I hope they did. Because they'd better get out of there before Megatron decides to discard them!"

"I sense that they've chosen my side, the united cause." said Jack.

"You keep saying that but what is this cause?" asked Bumblebee.

Onslaught replied, "The cause to bring Cybertron back and send Megatron to hell."

"Yes, because if we stand together as one we are unbeatable, till all are one." said Jack.

Vortex chuckled, patted Jack on the back and said, "Nice choice of words, Jack."

"That's our motto, coptor boy." said Swindle.

"Yes, till are one, equal and together." said Brawl.

Now I have my own mission, to attend to." said Jack as he activated the ground bridge.

Blast Off asked, "Where are you going?"

"We're going back to base, drop off Nemesis to Perceptor and then I'm going to find something that's been calling to me." said Jack.

Barricade asked, "And that something is?"

A weapon, when I close my eyes I see a figure holding a golden blade and a shield. Both look as if they were made for Primus to wield with how magnificent they were. Then I see ancient knights standing beside the figure, 12 in total along with 6 ancient dinobots. Then after that I see a figure standing beside figures with lights on their chests standing beside him and figures of creatures around the figure as he holds a staff. I also see a temple where they stand before the vision fades. I need to find what this means." said Jack

Bonecrusher said, "Whatever you need to do, we'll be with you all the way."

"I also keep seeing a jungle like the ones you see in Africa. That's where I'm starting my search. Leobreaker, Galvatron, Tidalwave, Scourge and Snarl are there waiting. Till we meet again." said Jack.

June said, "Come back safe, sweetie."

"Oh and Arcee? Blackarachnia?" said Jack as he turns to his partner and the spiderbot who came back from watching the sparklings

Blackarachnia asked, "Yes, Jack?"

Jack leans in and gives the both a kiss on the lips.

"For good luck." said Jack as he leaves the two femmebots stunned as he runs through the portal and it closes

And so the two stand frozen at what Jack did.

Suddenly Smokescreen broke the silence.

"Ha! Told you they'd get together, pay up!" said Smokescreen as Bulkhead and Bumblebee each give him 3 energon cubes

Barricade asked Optimus, "You think Jack will be okay, Optimus?"

"Indeed. Now I have to return to decoding the iacon database." Said Optimus as he gets back in the computer and begins typing

Brawl said, "Man, I miss Jack already!"

"Well Combaticons let's deliver this to Perceptor like Jack wanted." Said Onslaught as he points to the dead body of Nemesis as it has a hole in it where Silas used to be.

Swindle said, "Looks like it's the end of MECH."

Vortex asked, "Who wants to carry the body?"

Blast Off said, "I'll do it."

Blast off slings the thing onto his back as Brawl helps him.

Swindle moves over and plots the coordinates on the groundbridge and activates it.

Onslaught contacted Perceptor and said, "Perceptor, we've got Nemesis' body. We're bringing it to you now."

"Okay." Said Perceptor

The combaticons walk through with the body.

Blast Off asked with a grunt, "Man, how much does this thing weigh?"

"Probably as much as Megatrons ego." Said Brawl.

Swindle laughed and said, "Good one, Brawl!"

They kept walking in the base until they reached Perceptors med bay there they saw a decepticon lying on a med table sleeping. He looks like the animated series Soundwave.

"I see Echo still ain't up and running, must've been one bad crash he had." Said Vortex.

Perceptor reassured the Combaticon, "Don't worry, Vortex. He should be up and running before Jack returns."

"Who's this chick? And I remember these guys." Said Swindle as he looks at a female bot that looks like a female Ultra V but with blue eyes. And he sees Rumble and frenzy right beside her as they lay down sleeping.

"Those are Vibes true minicons and his future wife, Melody. Jack went back in time and yanked them out before their damage became too extensive." Said Perceptor

Blast Off asked, "Pardon the pun but when did Jack have the time to do that?"

"During the weeks we've had." Said Perceptor as he walks over to the femmebot and the minis and checks their readings.

Onslaught said solemnly, "I just hope they're going to be alright."

Under my watch they will. Said Perceptor.

Red Alert walked in.

"Echos spark rate has returned to normal. He should be exiting stasis before the weeks end." Said the medic.

Brawl said, "We'll be sure to inform him of everything when he wakes up."

The medics nod.

"Now, Jack said you tech heads could probably turn this thing to our side?" Said Vortex as he gestured to Nemesis prime.

Perceptor said, "Indeed we can. Silas created Nemesis for evil purposes. But we're going to turn it into a force for good."

"Or at least something Ultimus can control." Added Red Alert.

Vortex said, "Let's make it ready for Ultimus as a welcome home present when he gets back."

The others nod as they get to work.

Meanwhile in the jungle.

We see Jack leading the team along with some of the maximals and predacons. Optimus Primal, Tigertron Waspinator and Tarantulas.

Jack asked, "You ready for this, guys?"

"Jack, we were born ready." Said Primal.

Waspinator said, "Waspinator ready for action!"

"Okay now I think we should keeping moving - WHOA!" Said Jack as the ground suddenly came out from under him sending down in a tunnel.

Tigertron said in alarm, "Jack! I hope he's okay!"

"Don't just stand there gawking follow him!" Said Tarantulas as he leaps into the hole.

Primal said, "You heard Tarantulas!"

The other leap into the hole though Scourge needed to wiggle himself a couple times as he got stuck in a few spots.

Scourge asked, "Why couldn't the hole be bigger?"

"Guys you might wanna come see this!" Said Jack as his voice echoed inside the cave they fell in.

Primal asked, "What is it, Jack?"

The others race to his location as he points to a giant temple.

Tigratron could only say, "Whoa."

"Well I think we found our temple, so let's get started." Said Leobreaker.

Jack stops him.

Tidal Wave asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, if there's anything I've learned from Indiana jones movies, it's that you always keep your guard up. Because there might be traps in case of grave robbers." Said Jack.

Galvatron added, "So let's be careful. But let's also get the job done."

 **Everyone nods as they march forward into the temple.**

 **Will Jack find these ancient weapons that keep calling him? Will he find his answers? Tune in next time on The rise of Ultimus prime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there folks chapter 5 coming at you. With a time-skip into season 3. And now through a friend talking and getting me to do this, Now this has elements from Ultraman, which I don't own, but wish I did.**

And so the group after a couple of weeks set up camp and supplies for weeks as they prepared to enter the temple.

Waspinator said, "Waspinator ready for temple!"

Okay team, now listen up, we don't know anything about this temple or what may lie inside. So we have to stick together and should we have to split up, make sure you stay with your partner. Any questions?" Jack asked

Scourge asked, "Do you think Megatron and those Vehicons have figured out where we are?"

No, thanks to Soundwave, who sent some tech over, this Mobile Headquarters has detected no signs of Buckethead, so we're good. Besides if the 3 weapons inside are as powerful as I think they are, we need them. Because Megatron has a new weapon, the dark star saber. Which he used to damage the Star Saber, when he and Optimus clashed for claim over a Omega key." said Jack.

Primal said, "Good. But will there be other enemies in this temple?"

Hmm, thanks to Prowl and Jazz training me in the ways of Processor over Matter, I can sense no evil inside but there are guardians, probably placed inside in case of grave robbers. said Jack.

Galvatron said, "So we should be on our guard."

Jack nods in agreement.

Okay people, transform and move out!" said Jack.

And with that, they all transformed.

Then the group moved inside the temple.

As they did, they looked around and saw on the walls pictures of creatures and warriors fighting alongside Cybertronians

Tarantulas said, "Whoa! Look at all those pictures!"

Yes." said Jack as he takes a closer look.

Hmm, " Long ago, during the time for peace upon Cybertron, there came a day when the peace was destroyed by a invader named Chaos Seijin." said Jack as he reads the words on the wall.

Tidal Wave asked, "Chaos Seijin?"

Then they came upon a wall that showed 12 warriors each looking like knights standing alongside 6 titan sized cybertronians as they charged against a foe with the warriors.

This alien invader called upon armies of monsters as our guardian knights and dinobots stood alongside the Ultramen to fight this foe." continued Jack.

Primal asked, "Is that referring to Grimlock and the other Dinobots?"

Then it shows a picture of the 6 dinobots in question. A gigantic T-rex, A Apatosaurus, A Velociraptor, A two headed Pteranodon, A Triceratops, and a Spinosaurus.

"The six, Tyrannus, Slog, Slash, Strafe, Stab and Scorn, took it upon themselves to guard their home from this invader. Eventually the other warriors of Cybertron stood with them." said Jack as he kept reading.

Then it shows a picture that surprises them. It shows Megatron standing beside a warrior that had what looks like two blades on his head as it shows him having a blue dot on his chest and a green on his head.

Galvatron said, "I recognize Megatron. But who's that with him?"

It says his name is Ultraman Zero." said Jack as he reads it.

Scourge asked, "Why's he with Megatron in this picture?"

Remember Scourge this was before the great split. And apparently Megatron really is older than he looks. said Jack.

Tarantulas said, "I wonder if Tyrannus and those other Dinobots are still around."

Let's keep reading." said Jack.

Eventually what turned hours of battle to days, the people of cybertron looked to it's leader for guidance, Zeta Prime, the prime that came before Optimus." said Jack.

They see a picture showing said bot as the other warriors stand before him.

With battle taking many lives, Zeta called upon ancient weapons to battle this evil, The Galaxy Saber and Sword of Triumph, the signature weapons created by and used by one of the 13 original primes. Megatronus prime." said Jack.

Then they see a picture showing Zeta standing beside Megatron and the other warriors as he holds said sword and shield.

Primal said, "One of those weapons must be here in this temple."

Or both. said Galvatron.

Through the powers of these united heroes they saved the day. But with such a weapon in their hands, Zeta and the council decided to send the Giga Battlenizer off world. The Guardian knights and dinobots decided to join in stasis to protect the artifact. The Ultras, the good and reformed, decided to seal themselves inside the staff. Then Zeta decided to see that the weapon would only be used by good. So he tied its use to the sword and shield. To the one who's heart it just and full of kindness, the sword and shield will lift only to them and through their removal will the Giga battlenizer be revealed." said Jack as he read more.

Then it shows Zeta putting the Sword and shield into pedastals and sending it off in a ship with the dinos and knights and the Ultras flying into the staff.

Waspinator said, "Waspinator think story is cool!"

Indeed, so we not only have found weapons but warriors to stand with us." said Tigertron

Tarantulas said, "We just need to find them."

Yes now let's split up and look, we'll search faster in groups." said Jack.

Scourge asked, "Who wants to partner up with me?"

Waspinator will go." said the bug bot

Tarantulas asked, "Anyone want to go with me?"

Tidal Wave, I will go with you." said the big bot.

Tigertron asked, "Does anyone want to be my partner?"

I will go with you." said Primal.

Galvatron you're with me." said Jack.

Galvatron said, "Right. Stay safe, everyone."

And with that everyone took a separate walkway, in search of the weapons.

Meanwhile back at base, everything was going wrong.

Because thanks to Starscream, who had red energon inside him, he stole the omega keys for the omega lock. Then Megatron set it's sight upon Earth ready to blast it into a new Cybertron for him to conquer. But thanks to the quick thinking of Optimus he stopped them by destroying the lock.

But victory was short as Megatron made a citadel called Darkmount which he then used his forces to destroy the bot's base.

Skywarp said to Thundercracker, "Thundercracker, I'm starting to think that Jack shouldn't have left after all!"

Yes, not only did the bots lose the base, but we lost Optimus as well. said Thundercracker.

Vector prime walked to the twins.

Have faith, Ultimus will return with the weapons he searches for. Thanks to our spies inside Dreadwing was able to get out before he was killed when he tried to take on Starscream. And thanks to them we have added Shockwave to our ranks but they must now be twice as careful because of Starscream." said the Prime.

Skywarp said, "I just hope Shockwave will be alright."

Shockwave is Shockwave remember. Especially with that Predacon of his, glad he's on our side." said Thundercracker.

Skywarp said, "Me too. Where's Dreadwing right now?"

Speaking with Skyquake, thanks to the efforts of Jack and the medics, they were able to save him." said Vector.

Skywarp said, "Good! I just hope Megatron doesn't find this base as well."

Please, this base has shielding from detection, same as the Aqua base, Mars base and the moon base. Along with the others." said Hot Shot as he walked up

Skywarp said, "Just wanted to be sure. I think we all agree that this is all our former brother Starscream's fault for crawling back to Megatron!"

Yeah Starscream was bound to go crawling back. Any word from the others?" Thundercracker asked as he walked up to Soundwave and Echo as they stood by the comm systems.

Skywarp said worried, "I just hope they're okay!"

Arcee and Blackarachnia are okay, and the bots have met up with Ultra Magnus." said Echo.

Hound and the other wrecks heard that and groaned

Ironhide said, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

What's wrong?" Vector prime asked the Wreckers

Skywarp asked, "Is Ultra Magnus really that bad?"

No it's just that he's a real fun killer. Back on Cybertron Optimus assigned him to "get us in line" That's why we left the wreckers. He killed the fun." said Hound.

Thundercracker said, "Fun killer or not, he's the best hope for the Bots until Jack gets back."

Vector Prime, Rodimus and Alpha Trion clear their throats.

Thundercracker added sheepishly, "Besides you three, of course."

Rodimus said, "Much better."

Indeed, I may not be built for battle but I am still a prime" said the Archivist Prime.

Hot Shot said, "Just hope everyone in Jasper made it out okay."

Agent Fowler made sure to that. Rafael, Bumblebee, Wasp and Ratchet have taken refuge in the Harbinger along with the others. Thankfully Vibe's warning gave us enough time to get everyone out. Unfortunately, The Forge and Apex armor are back with the cons. But for some reason on decepticon chatter, it says the forge is missing." said Soundwave.

Skywarp said, "I wonder what happened to it."

Most likely, Smokescreen. I haven't been able to reach him or Optimus." said Echo.

Thundercracker said, "Assuming Optimus is still alive."

Optimus is alive, I know it." said Rodimus.

Skywarp asked, "Should we radio Arcee and the others?"

Hmm, no but I hope Ultimus hurries because Ultra Magnus said he was preparing a mission to take down Darkmount." said Vector

Thundercracker asked, "You think it's gonna work?"

Let's hope and pray that Jack returns before Magnus attacks." said Hot Shot.

Meanwhile back at the temple. Jack and Galvatron are walking down a walk way.

Leobreaker come in, are comms still working?" asked Jack as he talks to the lion bot as he's stationed inside the MHQ.

Leobreaker replied, "I read you loud and clear!"

Okay then I sense I'm getting closer to the relics. Any word from the others?" he asked

Leobreaker said to the others, "Guys, do you read me?"

Everyone gave him a greet letting him know that they heard him.

Leobreaker asked, "Have you guys found anything yet?"

Everyone said no.

There's your answer, chief." said Leobreaker

Scourge said, "It's quiet. Too quiet."

Hmm, Waspinator second that. If big scary bots were put in to keep out grave robbers, where are they?" the bug bot asked

Tidal Wave said, "Maybe it's a hidden trap."

Or maybe it's because we haven't done anything to make them think we've come here with ill intent." said Tigertron.

Tarantulas said, "We should keep it that way."

Yes, we should. Leobreaker any word from Optimus or Arcee or mom?" Jack asked as he and Galvatron duck through some cobwebs

Scourge said, "I have a feeling that something bad might have happened to them."

Anything?" Jack asked the lion bot

Leobreaker said, "Nothing. Which is kinda weird."

While you contact Soundwave we'll keep searching because I think we found them." said Jack.

He and Galvatron stand in front of giant closed door.

Galvatron asked, "Ready, Jack?"

Ready." he said. The two push the doors open.

Galvatron called out, "Is anyone there?"

They hear nothing.

Hmm ready yourself. Maybe a trap." said Jack.

Galvatron said, "Right."

Galvatron then took out his sword.

The two walks inside. Jack gasps as he sees the sword and shield without a speck of dust on them. The Galaxy sword looks like the star saber but it's all gold. And the Shield of Triumph looks like the one from dino thunder. Around it are 18 statues, 12 look like the knights ( from the movie) and the 6 statues of the dinobots ( look em up some are from the age of extinction movie and some are toys)

Galvatron said in awe, "Amazing!"

Are you worthy?!" shouted voices as the two approached.

Galvatron said, "Of course we are! We mean you no harm!"

Come forward and see if you are worthy of the 3 relics of power! said the voices again.

Who are you? Where are you?" Jack asked.

The 12 knights statues begin to move.

We are the guardian knights, protectors of the 3 weapons. Prove yourself if you are worthy of them." they said.

Galvatron asked, "How do we do that?"

Simple, see if you can lift the sword and shield. If you can, that means your heart is pure and can use the giga battlenizer and lead us and the dinobots. If not, then you're not worthy." said one knight.

Jack gently moves Galvatron.

I'll handle this." he said.

Galvatron said, "Good luck."

Jack moves through the knights and goes up to the two weapons used by Megatronus.

Then to everyone's surprise he lifted them up. The knights bowed to him.

As he holds them his armor begins to shift and on his head is what looks like a crown.

Galvatron gasped and said, "That looks like the crown worn by the Starscream on our side!"

We serve our king, all hail the king!" said the knights.

The dinobot statues begin to move as the open a new door showing a staff with glowing blue dots on the ends, the giga battlenizer.

Galvatron said, "That must be it."

One of the knights walks over and retreives the staff before kneeling and holding it to him.

Jack asked, "What's the name of this staff?"

This is the giga battlenizer, Zeta prime told us only one who can lift the weapons is worthy of it. said one of the knights.

Jack said, "I guess that's me."

The knights nod.

Jack looks to the staff and he gives it all of his attention, as he's pulled into a vision.

While this was happening, Galvatron contacted Leobreaker and asked, "Leobreaker, any word from Soundwave, Optimus, and the others?"

None from Optimus, but Soundwave just informed me that Ultra Magnus is launching an attack on Darkmount. said Leobreaker.

Galvatron asked in shock, "What?! What's Darkmount?! What happened while we were gone?!"

A lot. We need Ultimus." said Leobreaker.

Galvatron said, "Jack's in the middle of something. But once he's done, I'll tell him what you told me."

Leobreaker cuts the comm.

In Jack's Vision.

He stands before beings of light which reveal themselves to be Ultraman through to the newest Geed.

You have proven yourself worthy of this power along with ours, simply call upon us if need." said Ultraman King as he and the others nod and he's engulfed in light.

He finds himself back in the temple.

Galvatron said to Jack solemnly, "Jack, something bad happened to Optimus and the others while we were gone."

I know I sensed it. But Optimus will return more powerful than ever. Now let's go outside." said Jack as he stands tall and leads the knights and the dinobots follow.

Galvatron said to Tidal Wave, "Tidal Wave! This is Galvatron! You and the others meet with me and Jack. We have a crisis on our hands!"

Yes sir!" said Tidal Wave as he and the others race outside.

Out of the hole Jack stands before everyone. And looks at the dinobots.

Attention, you have a choice. Stand with us and stop all this chaos or you stand against me." said Jack leaving it short and to the point.

Tyrannus moves Stab out of the way and roars as he tries to strike Jack with his weapon.

Tyrannus then does a horizontal swipe at Jack who then runs up his right arm and punches him in the face knocking him down.

Before Tyrannus can get up Jack lands on his chest.

You will defend my family, or I will kill you." threatened Jack as he holds the sword to the gigantic dinobots neck.

Tyrannus grunts as he gets up.

Let's get this thing started." said Jack.

Soundwave, bridge us to Arcee's location." said Jack.

Soundwave said, "Right. It's good to have you back, sir."

Okay everyone get ready because now we take the battle to Megatron. Said Jack.

Galvatron clenched his fists and said, "I just hope we're not too late!"

Not on my watch. Said Jack as a groundbridge opens up and they walk through it.

Scourge said, "We're coming for you, Megatron!"

As they exit they find themselves outside the harbinger.

Leobreaker called out, "Arcee! Bulkhead! Miko! Is anyone here?"

Sensei! Said Drift as he Hound, Crosshairs, Hot Rod and the others come out.

Tarantulas asked, "Hot Rod! What happened while we were gone?"

Well we found a Omega key inside smokescreen, Starscream used Red energon to snatch the other keys, Optimus blew up the Omega lock and that's pretty much everything. Said Hot Rod.

Galvatron asked, "Is Optimus okay?!"

We haven't heard from him. Said Ratchet.

Jack you look - said Arcee as she couldn't find a word.

Soldier where have you been? Said Ultra Magnus as he walks forward,

One of the knights walks forward bringing out his ax.

Have care how you speak for you speak to the king of Cybertron. Said the knight

Jack said sadly, "I'm sorry, Arcee. If I didn't leave, none of this would be happening right now."

June holds him.

Jack you didn't know any of this would happen, so stop blaming yourself. Optimus would want you to. She said.

Jack said, "Alright."

Leobreaker said to Ultra Magnus, "Long story short, we were in a temple getting ancient Cybertronian weapons."

Ratchet gasps.

You hold the Galaxy Sword and the shield of triumph! The signature weapons of Megatronus prime! Not only that but the giga battlenizer! Jackson do you know how much power you have gained?! Said Ratchet

Primal said, "Enough to take Megatron on even with the Dark Star Saber."

Megatron used the forge of solus prime to create it. He doesn't deserve it. After I'm done with him I'll find someone within my ranks more suited for it. Said Jack.

Child, do you even know the words you are saying? Said Ultra Magnus.

Galvatron asked, "Are you really questioning a Prime right now?"

I'm questioning a child, he may be called a Prime but from what I see he's far from being one. Said Ultra Magnus.

You have something you want to say to me, commander douchebag? Said Jack

Arcee said, "I'll have you know that Jack is my boyfriend!"

Blackarachnia said, "Same with me!"

Look Commander I know you served as my fathers commanding officer during the war, but now you follow me. Now everyone listen up. Before we can even try to attack Darkmount we first need a way to thin the decepticon ranks. Ratchet am I right in when they're monitoring communications to try and find us? Said Jack turning to the medic.

Ratchet said, "That's right!"

Then we will use that against them. Soundwave, Echo its time for some mischief. Said Jack as he called them.

Echo said, "It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Ultimus."

He and Soundwave walk out of a groundbridge.

Now let's head inside and discuss the plan. Said Jack.

Waspinator hissed, "Waspinator gonna enjoy smashing Decepticons!"

Good. Said Jack,

He walks inside and types on the computer showing a map.

Thanks to Vibe he's been cloaking our comms but now we're going to play on Starscreams ego and have you two send out false radio signals to Wyoming, then here in New York then send a false signal for help from one of their energon mines. Starscream wont be able to help himself from trying to " show off" to Megatron. And since these locations are so far apart, by the time we're done it'll be too late. Said Jack.

Good Starscream said with a laugh, "Looks like my reincarnation's ego is about to be Megatron's downfall!"

Yes and before we actually put the hurt on the cons we have to disable the fusion cannons before we make any moves. Because if any con is able to get a lock and fire that thing we'll be looking at a lot of human deaths on our hands. So, Arcee Blackarachnia, waspinator, Bumblebee, Wasp, and Tidal Wave. You'll be handling the ground troops. All aerial bots and cons will go after the fliers. Ultra Magnus you'll be with me to disable the fusion cannons. Everyone else have fun but don't die. Ratchet you'll stay here and operate the groundbridge. If we have to face the predacon I'll give the signal and you'll bridge it to the artic base we're it will join. Shockwave has already tamed it and informed it, assuming it can actually play along. Any questions? Said Jack, as he said the plan Ultra Magnus actually looked impressed but didn't say anything

And Starscream? Said Jack.

Good Starscream asked, "Yes, Jack?"

From now on I'll call you Hellscream, that way I can get rid of this difference issue. Said Jack.

So now any questions? Said Jack turning to the others.

Onslaught asked, "Should any of us use Combiner Forms if it comes down to it?"

Yes, because today we make our stand. Well show Megatron why he should never underestimate us. I won't lie to you it will be hairy and some of you may not come back, so if you think you're not up for this, there's the door. Said Jack pointing to the way out.

Scrapper said, "Jack, we don't care if it's dangerous. We're with you all the way!"

The others nod.

Then lets get this party started. Said Jack.

As everyone gets ready the others look at the knights and Dinobots.

They're very mean looking. Said Drift.

Grimlock said with a grin, "Well, I think they're badass!"

Naw they're bunch of wusses. Said Hound.

No they all messed up. Said Hot Rod.

Swoop said, "Say what you want about them. But to me, they're very powerful!"

Meanwhile Jack stands with Raf Miko and his mom.

Okay so while I also have my dragon form, now that has upgrades, and Raf has his Quetzalcoatl form. Have you guys got your beast modes yet? He asked.

Miko said, "Not yet."

Well maybe it's time you did. Said Jack as he holds two golden orbs and inserts them into Miko and June.

June said, "I wonder what Beast Mode I'll get."

Transform and see. Said Jack.

June and Miko change and it surprises everyone.

In Junes places stood a mechanical Phoenix ( she looks like rider Orin's Phoenix mirror monster, but replace the gold with red and white).

In Mikos place stood a mechanical two tailed tiger with pink highlights around its head.

A Phoenix and a two tailed cat. I guess we all got creatures relating to our culture. Said Jack.

Miko said excited, "THIS. IS. AWESOME!"

And I think you made a certain boyfriend of yours speechless. Said Wheeljack as he brought Bulkhead back to earth when he nudged him.

Bulkhead could only say, "Whoa."

Okay Knights unite. Said Jack.

The guardian knights race outside and they fuse into the massive 3 headed dragon Dragonstorm.

Everyone but Jack was speechless. Then the Ancient dinobots changed. Tyrannus became a T. rex, Stab - triceratops, Strafe - two headed pterodactyl, Scorn became a Spinosaurus, Slash became a velociraptor Snog a apatosaurus.

Mirage asked in shock, "They combined into a Cybertronian Dragon?!"

Yes now Soundwave and Echo engage operation prank call. Said Jack.

Soundwave said with a smirk, "With pleasure!"

Soundwave and Echo used the communications and watched as decepticon forces scattered to the locations.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

Starscream! Explain to me why my forces are scattered across this globe! Said Megatron as he stood beside Vibe.

Starscream said, "All I know is that we've been getting some calls around the world!"

Vibe beeps and shows a picture of the Harbinger on his screen.

The Harbinger! Said Starscream.

You left fully function decepticon technology unprotected and unsecured?! Said Megatron.

Starscream said, "I don't understand. We didn't detect the Harbringer until now!"

Vibe shakes his head and shows a video of Starscream using the Harbinger during Megatrons' time inside Starscreams head.

Megatron said angrily, "STARSCREAM!"

Allow me, Megatron I have already readied the seeker armada. Said Shockwave.

Megatron said, "Excellent work, Shockwave. Unlike some of my warriors, you never disappoint me!"

Megatron glared at Starscream while saying that last part.

Starscream growls in anger at Shockwave.

Then an explosion is heard as Vibe shows the source being on the ground.

Before Starscream can say anything, Shockwave beats him to it.

Seekers, new target fire on the autobots! Said Shockwave

On the ground

Mirage said while firing his gun, "Time to bring some hell!"

Remember Stealth team, put up a good fight but keep em coming at you. If all goes occurring to plan not only will the tower fall but I hope and pray optimus shows because without him I don't know how we'll get through this. Said Jack.

Jazz said while fighting a Vehicon, "No need to tell us twice!"

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

Lord Megatron, while I know I am in charge of scientific research, but perhaps it's time to release the predacon. Said Shockwave

Megatron said evilly, "I was waiting for you to say that!"

The seekers stop there attack and fly up.

On the Nemesis the predacon roars as it looks down to the group below.

Vortex said, "Onslaught, now would be a good time for Bruticus!"

The combaticons nod.

As the predacon dives down its shot by Ultra Magnus' ship and then it gives chase.

Onslaught said, "Combaticons, merge into Bruticus!"

Scrapper said, "Constructicons, time to bring out Devestator!"

Jetstorm said, "Brother, it's time to form Safeguard!"

It's time to form Naturetron! Said Elementor.

Blaze said, "You got it!"

The elemental minicons rise up.

Blaze and Cryo form arms that look like they belong on Belial.

Terra and Hydro form legs that look like Tyrannus'.

Hurricane forms the chest and it looks like Megatrons.

Elementor forms a head. Looks like animated Grimlocks head.

Electro and Thunder become a staff and a hammer. While Gravattack forms a disk that attaches to the chest of the combiner.

Elementor said, "Time to take down a Predacon!"

Naturetron reals back the hammer and swings it and blasts the Predacon with a sonic attack.

The Predacon landed towards Metroplex, who grabbed it.

Bruticus, Devestator, and Safeguard then began to punch the Predacon.

Then Metroplex throws it in the air as it goes through a groundbridge.

In the arctic.

The predacon lands on its feet as it looks around and sees Hot Shot and insecticons as it leans its head down and Hot Shot pets it.

Phase 1 done sir. Said Hot Shot.

Bombshock said to the Predacon, "It's alright. We won't hurt you."

They lead it to an ice berg that opens and shows it's a hanger bay.

Back at the Nemesis.

Oh well so sad. Said Starscream as he saw the predacon go through.

Starscream you can mock all you want but I'm going out and confronting the enemy. Something you're too afraid to do. Said Shockwave.

Soundwave is Knockout and Breakdown combat worthy yet? Asked Megatron.

Vibe shakes his head and shows a video of Knockout still working on Breakdown to safely attach his Optic.

Megatron sighed in frustration and said, "Starscream, if you don't help Shockwave with those Autobots, I'm going to feed you your own T Cog!"

No need, my lord. I can handle them without this female lookalike. Said Shockwave.

Megatron said, "See that you do! I want Ultimus Prime's head on my wall!"

Argh! I am not a femmebot you one eyed -! Was all Starscream got before Shockwave blasted him with his cannon arm without turning around as the door closed behind him.

Shockwave said to himself, "Good thing Megatron doesn't suspect a thing."

Shockwave to ground forces, I'm coming out prepare to take a dive. He whispered as he walked the halls.

Swindle said, "Gotcha, Shockwave! Sorry we had to rough up your Predacon."

No need. The predacon can take a hit. Said Shockwave.

Then he finds himself outside as he begins to leap from platform to platform as he goes down.

Blitzwing in his crazy face contacted Smokescreen and said, "Hey, Smokescreen! You better get to our position! You're missing out on all the fun!"

I'm coming as fast as I can, so is Optimus with a new look. Said Smokescreen.

Jack hearing this but not turning it Ultra Magnus.

Sir, it's our turn, park the ship and we'll take the cannons by disabling the power core. Said Jack.

Ultra Magnus asked, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Just get ready. Said Jack as he goes into supermode

Ultra Magnus said, "Right!"

And so Jack and him flew into the control tower. Just as they were getting ready to blast it Megatron show.

Megatron said with an evil smirk, "Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill your girlfriends Arcee and Blackarachnia! Then I'm going to kill the rest of your friends! I always win, Ultimus Prime!"

Oh really. Megatron you are a bigger fool than I thought. Said Jack.

Megatron growls and charges but sees that he goes through them.

He notices them going in and out of sight

A hologram?! I fell for the oldest trick in the book!? Said Megatron.

Meanwhile the real Ultra Magnus falls from the ceiling and kicks Megatron.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

Thanks vibe for the nice and quiet entrance. He whispered as he goes in to retrieve the relics.

Jack said, "Just need to make sure no one sees me."

Jack turns and sees his minicons lined up.

Okay Guys prepare to teleport to the fight. Said Jack.

They nod as they become weapons.

With Knock Out and Breakdown

Knock Out said, "It's a good thing Dreadwing got out of there before Megatron was able to kill him."

Yes indeed. Said Breakdown. Just as they turn the corner they see Jack. Just as he teleported Chomper.

Down below.

Spin became a hammer and roller became a mace. They fall into Ironhides hands.

Roller attaches to Spin like how the ram hammer and turtle mace do on ninja storm.

Hot Rod got Slither.

Miko got Reverb.

Raf got hacker.

Bee got stinger.

SwiftStrike turns into a chest attachment and attaches to Grimlock who grows and gets nastier. His arms grow, his teeth get bigger and his feet have bigger claws.

Aero attaches himself onto Safeguard who now has new armor.

Nurse in her shield form attaches to June.

Back on the Nemesis.

Teleportation complete. Said Jack

He turns and sees Knockout and Breakdown, who has his optic put back in.

Jack asked, "Did you two think about my offer?"

Breakdown said, "Of course we did. Screw Megatron! First chance we get, we're joining you and your group!"

Good to see some cons have brains, now where's the relic room? Said Jack.

Knock Out said, "I'll show you where it is. But we can't be seen by any of the Vehicons!"

Jack nods.

Knock Out and Jack walk out into the hallway to find the relic room.

Eventually they come to the room.

Jack loads the apex armor, and the other relics together as he then teleports them back to base.

Then as they turn around they see Starscream

Starscream said with a smirk, "Wel, well, well. Looks like we have another traitor in our midst!"

Starscream oh thank Primus you have come to help us. I just got finished attaching Breakdowns optic when this brute captured us and forced us to show him the relics! Said Knockout.

Starscream said, "Good. For a minute, I thought you two were going traitor!"

"Never." Said Breakdown.

Jack knocks the two out and holds Starscream by the throat.

Jack said, "I could kill you right now and avenge Cliffjumper!"

Starscream whimpers

But I have a better thing to do to you. Said Jack.

Before Starscream knew what hit him he was knocked out as well.

He came to and saw Knockout and Breakdown beside him.

Are you okay? Knockout asked while on the inside he didn't care,

Starscreams mouth moved but no words came out.

Breakdown said, "The kid must've ripped out your vocals."

No, he tore out his voice box. Said Knockout as he scanned and saw Starscreams Voice box was missing.

Breakdown said, "Good! Now we don't have to hear him whining all the time!"

Starscream makes silent tears.

Meanwhile outside Jack races outside and sees Megatron about to scrap Magnus and sees everyone huddled together and taken prisoner.

Just according to plan" he thought.

He looks at his arm showing a clock

3,2,1 and now. Said Jack.

Then Megatron stops as a newly upgraded Optimus flew in and saved him.

Megatron said in shock, "OPTIMUS?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DESTROYED YOU!"

You thought. Said Optimus.

Jack seeing his chance blasted Megatron right through his throne. He leaps and lands beside them.

Sir you're looking, robust. It's paramount we disable the fusion cannons below. Said Ultra Magnus.

Understood. Said Optimus as he flies.

Attention everyone Optimus is back and well. Said Jack.

Back at a military base

Fowler hears it in his jet as he's a member of the strike team to take down the tower.

Yes! He said.

Rodimus smiled and said, "I knew Optimus would pull through!"

He and Vector Prime look around and look at Shockwave who nods to him and the others.

Wheeljack reaches for his swords and yells as he strikes at the guards and he and Bulkhead charge at Shockwave

Bulkhead said, "Sorry we have to beat you up, Shockwave."

It's only logical to do this but make it look good. Said Shockwave.

As he knocks them both back and begins leaping back up top.

Meanwhile up top, Optimus just through Megatron into the power core of the cannons disabling them.

Okay guys clear out, Fowlers bringing the rain. Said Jack as he spotted this jets coming in.

Inside the citadel.

Shockwave races in.

Retrieve our master the battle is lost. He said to the vehicons.

What what're you doing?! We will not retreat! Said Megatron.

I'm sorry my liege but we have lost the battle we must retreat if we have any hope to win the war. Said Shockwave.

Megatron said, "Very well! Decepticons, fall back!"

They all back to the Nemesis as it leaves the collapsing tower.

Meanwhile down below Smokescreen races up on the highway and transforms seeing Darkmount collapse.

Oh man I missed it. He said,

Lugnut contacted Smokescreen and said, "Smokescreen, meet us at our location. The battle is won!"

Alrighty. Said Smokescreen as he transforms and goes back the way he came.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

Shockwave said, "Let me get this straight. Ultimus grabbed Starscream and ripped his voice box out?"

Remember he does have that built in phase Shifter. Said Knockout as the two walk through the Nemesis and onto the bridge where they see Megatron, Breakdown and Vibe. Starscream is sitting on the side still angry that he can't speak.

Megatron said to Starscream, "Maybe if you had been more competent, you would still have your voice box."

Um Lord Megatron, there's voice boxes down in storage, you know? Said Breakdown

Megatron asked, "Why would we want to restore Starscream's voice box? Now we won't have to listen to his groveling anymore."

Knock Out said, "Lord Megatron has a point."

But for Starscream to perform greatly, my liege, he must be capable of speech. It's only logical. Said Shockwave

Knock Out asked with a raised eyebrow, "You really want Starscream to have his voice box after he insulted you and your Predacon? Besides, Soundwave doesn't talk and he still performs perfectly in the field. And let's not forget Bumblebee. He was a great fighter even without his voice box."

I know, but perhaps this can Be a valuable lesson to him and this could make him strive to do better. Lord Megatron, if he can easily be taken down and crippled like this with ease, I say he's no longer suited to be your second in command. Said Shockwave.

Megatron said, "Indeed. Are you saying that you would like to be second in command now?"

Indeed, the time on Cybertron gave me a better perspective of how to do things, like how I called on the seekers to attack and on the predacon, though now it lies in enemy hands. But he will be but the first of many I assure you. And perhaps it's time Starscream become suited to his new roll as third in command? Said Shockwave.

' This way Vibe will inform me of everything Megatron does and I can report it back to Ultimus' he thought in his head.

Megatron said, "Very well, From now on, you will be my new second in command."

Starscream tried to speak out words but it was no use.

Knock Out asked mockingly, "What's that, Starscream? You're okay with your new Third In Command position? Good to know!"

Ahh at least this day brought some joy. Said Megatron enjoying the silence.

Back at base.

I know that I can't ever express my feelings of how you stepped up to help us, and I am sorry that the world can never know of your actions today, but I am proud to thank you for protecting my life, my liberty and my home. Said Agent fowler as he then solutes the autobots and decepticons.

Onslaught said with a smile, "We're just happy that everything's fine now."

Optimus said to Ultra Magnus, "It's good to see you, Ultra Magnus. Though Galvatron and Hellscream informed me that you questioned Jack's status as a Prime. Is that true?"

Ultra Magnus' eyes widened before he glared at Galvatron and Hellscream. Galvatron was smirking at Magnus with his arms crossed while Hellscream was whistling innocently.

Indeed sir, but I've managed to get some more knowledge of him. He expertly let Megatron believe that it was only me attacking while he snuck in and stole all the relics along with doing the one thing everyone has wanted to do to Starscream. Said Ultra Magnus.

Optimus asked, "And that would be?"

I ripped out Starscreams voice box. Said Jack as he holds said biomechanism

Nitro Zeus cheered, "WOOHOO! Starscream can't talk anymore!"

Arcee said while smirking, "Good! It's what he gets for killing Cliffjumper. Now he'll know how Bumblebee felt when he couldn't talk."

Yeah and I think I'm going to do something more. Said Jack as he smirks and crushes it.

That was for Cliff, glitch head. He said.

Fowler said, "Looks like Starscream got what he deserved! Serves him right for torturing me when I first met him."

Dad it's good to have you back. Said Jack walking up to the new Optimus.

And it's good to be back, son. Said Optimus as June holds his hand.

Swindle said realizing something, "Aw, man! In everything that happened, me and the others forget about the surprise we were working on!"

Everyone looks confused.

Well show us. Said Jack.

Onslaught asked as Vortex and Blast Off wheel in somethign covered in tarp, "Remember the Nemesis Prime robot?"

Everyone nods

Vortex and Blast Off removed the tarp to reveal Nemesis Prime. It looked like it didn't even have a scratch on it.

Blast Off asked, "What do you guys think?"

Is it sentient? Said Ratchet

With that, Nemesis began to walk by itself.

Then it kneels in front of Jack.

I serve you my master. It said.

Brawl said, "Think of it as a welcome home present!"

Jack grins at this.

Is it true, Smokescreen? The forge has been drained of its power? Ratchet asked

Smokescreen said, "Afraid so."

Then all hopes of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost. Said Ratchet

Bumblebee smiled and said, "That's alright. We've got our new home on Earth."

Hmm, if my new abilities can bring out mom and Miko's beast modes. Maybe I can. Said Jack as he holds the powerless Forge and begins to concentrate

Ratchet said, "Maybe I spoke too soon."

Jack begins to glow gold as his power flows into the hammer.

Bumblebee said to Skyquake, "I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us, Skyquake."

None, you were doing what you were meant to as a soldier. Now if you don't mind me and my brother have lots to catch up on. He said as he turns to Dreadwing and the two walk away.

Bumblebee smiled and then looked back to what Jack was doing.

Just as Jack covered the hammer with his golden energy the hammers gears began to spin.

Ladies and Gentlebots, a fully charged forge. Said Jack.

Perceptor said in awe, "Magnificent!"

Jack puts down the hammer.

Then he groans as he gets shaky and falls to his knees

Blackarachnia asked in concern, "Oh my God! Jack, are you okay?!"

Took more out of me than I thought. Said Jack.

Perceptor and Ratchet help him up and lay him down on a medical berth.

Hmm, intense energy loss. Said Red Alert as he ran a scan on him.

Ratchet said, "You'll need to take some rest for a few days, Jack. You've earned it."

Don't have to tell me twice. Said Jack as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

The kid fought like a Wrecker. Said Wheeljack.

Ultra Magnus said, "I guess I was wrong about him after all."

Ironhide said, "Trust me when I say this. Jack has helped us accomplish a lot against Megatron's forces."

Hmm said Ultra Magnus as he looks to the sleeping prime.

 **Will the commander accept Jack as his commanding officer, will Jack regain his energy in time for the next battle? What will lie in store for the new upgraded Optimus Prime? Tune in next time on Rise of Ultimus prime to find out!**


End file.
